La Casa
by Dama Azul
Summary: Edward regresa tras 10 años de ausencia a la casa en donde creció.  Los recuerdos y las personas que una vez conoció vuelven a su vida, de la menera menos deseada y esperada posible. Universo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando recordaba su niñez, lo hacia pensando en la grandiosa mansión en la que había crecido. Una majestuosa residencia de estilo inglés, con dos torres que alguna vez habían sido gemelas, no obstante por causa de un incendio en el lado izquierdo de la casa, y albañiles ineptos, habían quedado completamente distintas; fabricada con ladrillos de piedra y la puerta y las ventanas enmarcadas con un revestimiento de aerolito que al tiempo tornó amarillento. Por generaciones había pertenecido a la familia Elrick, pero nadie sabría decir la antigüedad que tenía la casa, la gente afirmaba que se había mandado a hacer bajo en reinado de Jacobo I, para una de sus hijas. Era una morada con magia y personalidad, a la que dentro de su encanto se le atribuían leyendas e historias que con los años se habían olvidado.

Ahora que la veía tras diez años de ausencia, le pareció más pequeña, gris y fea. Los jardines que rodeaban la casa, y que evocaba como el más hermoso de la zona, apenas teñían el ambiente de un triste color verde seco.

Edward abrió la ventanilla del auto, inhalando ese frió aire que sólo las mañanas británicas podían darle. Y se sintió todo menos en casa.

- Llegamos señor- anunció el chofer –Le bajaré las maletas.

- Gracias, Sebastián.

Bajó del auto, y en lugar de correr escaleras arriba hacia la entrada, para escaparse del abrumador frío del invierno, permaneció mirando con sus ojos dorados la casa, la casa que había jurado no pisar hace ya más de una década.

Perfectamente podía darse media vuelta y regresar a su departamento en Nueva York, podía faltar al funeral de su padre y seguir viviendo su vida como siempre sin remordimiento, pero su hermano rogó su presencia, y ya le había fallado demasiadas veces. Además, la puerta principal ya se estaba abriendo.

- ¡Ed, viniste! – dijo su hermano bajando a recibirlo.

- Hola Alphonse-

Se abrazaron con cariño, hace dos años que no se veían, su contacto se limitaba a mails y llamadas por teléfono que no duraban demasiado por su costo. Edward observó a su hermano pequeño, estaba distinto, como todo lo demás.

- Creciste Alphonse, estás más alto.

- En cambio tú sigues tan pequeño como siempre

- Al menos tu simpatía sigue intacta- rió apaciblemente-…Y ¿Dónde está?

Los ojos de su hermano volvieron a mojarse.

- En su habitación.

Entraron al vestíbulo bajo la sorprendida mirada de los sirvientes, que no podían creer que el joven amo había regresado. Edward se saco el abrigo y siguió a su hermano por los pasillos que recordaba de memoria, hasta la habitación de su padre. Los de la funeraria ya estaban cuando ellos entraron.

Su cuerpo vació estaba demacrado, flaco, viejo, cansado, sin embargo su rostro mostraba un semblante de tranquilidad único. La enfermedad y los años, lo habían envejecido de una manera que sorprendió a Ed. La última vez que lo había visto, apenas tenía un brote de canas, en ese momento, a penas tenía cabellos de color dorado. Y no pudo evitar mirar la fotografía de él mismo en velador junto a la cama.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho.

En diversas épocas de su vida había sentido dolores extremos y prolongados, pero, gracias a Dios, nunca antes había tenido que soportar, nada comparable con aquel sentimiento: una mezcla de culpabilidad y angustia.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la habitación.

No comprendía nada. Su facultad de pensar permanecía clara y activa. Un lúgubre terror invadía su espíritu ¿Cómo iba a acabar todo aquello? ¿Seguiría a aquello el remordimiento?

- Murió cuando venias viajando.

- Lo sé. El chofer me lo dijo.

- Tenía cáncer de estómago- continuó antes de que su hermano preguntara – pero en los últimos meses se expandió, hasta llegar al intestino delgado. Al final no podía ni hablar- terminó con la voz quebrada – estaba tan débil…

Debía aclarar que su facultad de observación seguía intacta. Podía ver y oír con la nitidez acostumbrada. Lo único que ocurrió fue que la voluntad había perdido de algún modo el dominio sobre su cuerpo.

- Falleció durmiendo. El doctor le había inyectado grandes cantidades de morfina, así que no sintió ningún dolor.

El menor de los Elrick observó la muda angustia de su hermano. Se preguntaba que estaba pensando en ese momento tan extraño para él.

- Preguntó por ti ¿Sabes? – Alphonse miró a su padre- Estaba tan feliz al saber que ibas a venir. Es como si estuviera esperándote.

Edward abrió repentinamente la puerta de la habitación y salió de ella calmadamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Alphonse estuvo ahí dentro por lo menos media hora arreglando todo lo del funeral y luego tocó el rostro de su padre por última vez, antes de que lo metieran a la urna; A continuación partió en la búsqueda de su hermano, al que encontró en la biblioteca de casa, fumando, a juzgar por la colillas en el cenicero, el sexto de sus cigarros. Al imitó a su hermano, sentándose en un de los sofás frente al fuego de la chimenea.

- Abigail ¿Serías tan amable de traer unas tasas de té? – le pidió el chico a una de las criadas.

- Enseguida señor.

Edward continuaba fumando tranquilamente con la mirada puesta en el fuego.

- En este salón papá solía contarnos historias ¿Lo recuerdas?

Era impresionante la cantidad de colores que tenían las flamas.

- Ed, quiero hablar contigo. Papá me habló antes...

Rojo, anaranjado, amarillo e incluso azul.

- … de que se fuera. Dijo –suspiró- que quería que supieras que siempre te había amado, desde el primer momento en que te tomo en sus brazos- terminó Alphonse con voz ahogada–Se odiaba a si mismo por no verte estos últimos años.

Tendrían que poner más leña pronto, ya casi se había consumido.

- Sólo quería que tú le perdonaras.

- ¡Suficiente, Al!- dijo el mayor poniéndose de pie- ¡No necesito escuchar lo que dijo un viejo moribundo!

La criada entró con una bandeja con dos tasas de té y un plato con galletitas. Salió casi corriendo del lugar cuando finalizo, se podía sentir la tensión a un kilometro de distancia.

Realmente su hermano no entendía nada. Lo sabía. Alphonse intentaría nuevamente reconciliarlo con su padre ¡Incluso estado muerto! Nunca debería haber vuelto a esa casa maldita, llena de rencor e ira. Como odiaba esa casa y todos sus recuerdos en ella.

Al tomó una de las tasa y bebió en silencio.

- Lo siento Al– dijo el mayor retomando asiento- por favor, hablemos de algo más.

- No tiene importancia.

El menor de lo Elrick miró con pena a Edward, sabía que todo ese asunto le pesaría toda su vida. Incluso el más insensible de las personas, sabe que es bueno despedirse de un ser tan importante como lo es un padre.

Su hermano no podría vivir el presente si no se reconciliaba con su pasado.

- ¿Y como va Nueva York? ¿Tan ruidosa como siempre? – preguntó Al después de un rato.

- Bastante bien, es una gran ciudad, nunca me canso.

- Por alguna razón tiene que llamarse la ciudad que nunca duerme – bebió un sorbo -Aunque en realidad prefiero la tranquilidad, por eso me gusta aquí. Las ciudades grandes me sofocan.

- Cualquiera se sofoca si se pierde en Nueva York- recordó soltando una pequeña carcajada- ¡Cuatro horas girando en círculos!

- ¡Pero si el mapa estaba mal!

- ¡Lo estabas leyendo al revés!- aclaró riéndose aún más.

Ambos hermanos rieron como no lo hacían hace años; la conversación siguió serena e interesante, por lo menos hasta una hora después. Tenían tantas cosas que contarse que el tiempo pareció corto. Por esa mísera hora, volvieron a tener quince años de edad, volvieron a ser tan hermanos como lo eran de niños y Ed no lamentó haber regresado.

- El otro día estaban dando un reportaje sobre ti.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ese cuando tocaste con la filarmónica de Génova.

- Ah, si lo recuerdo ¡Por Dios, que mal aliento tenía ese periodista! Cada vez que hablaba me sentía en un basurero.

Alphonse soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Y estás componiendo una nueva pieza?

- Eso intento, a ratos me falta inspiración y no sé como continuarla. Componer música es mucho más difícil que escucharla.

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo.

- Eso espero.

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió violentamente, dejando pasar a una chica con los ojos húmedos. El menor se levantó enseguida de su asiento.

- ¡Oh, Alphonse, cuanto lo siento!- dijo la chica lanzándose a los brazos de este.

La chica lloraba unas amargas lágrimas mientras Al le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba unas palabras de consuelo.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Y desde cuando Al trataba con tanta dulzura a una chica? De repente se sintió realmente tonto. Alphonse era sólo un año menos que él, y considerando lo que él hacia a su edad con las mujeres, era completamente normal que su hermano tuviera una novia. Pero le pareció extraño que no se lo contase. Por su parte él tampoco le había hablado de su vida amorosa, aunque no había mucho que contar. Nunca había tenía una relación que durara mucho, tuvo mujeres, por montones- era impresionante como las norteamericanas caían con su acento inglés- pero novias, jamás. Le parecía algo estúpido atarse a una persona, algo de niños.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó separándola de su ahora empapado pecho.

- Si- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- Lo siento, mira como te he estropeado tu camisa- se disculpó tratando de reparar el daño.

Edward removió en su asiento, incómodo. La chica se sobresaltó al verlo, no había notado que estaba ahí.

- Déjame presentarte a mi hermano, Edward. Ed, ella es Winry Rockbell.

Se contemplaron un momento con suma atención, con la vaga esperanza de recordar si alguna vez se habían conocido.

Tenía el rostro agradable, melancólico y dulce en su expresión. Había en él algo sensual, ligero e indefinible. Nada podía superar la delicadeza de sus facciones ni el resplandor de sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Sus ojos eran grandes, azules. Aquellos ojos espléndidos se posaron en los suyos con altiva fijeza. Luego sus mejillas se encendieron y cortó la conexión para mirar nerviosamente al suelo.

- Encantada- balbuceó.

- Igualmente

Así que ese era el hermano que Alphonse tanto hablaba. Lo había visto en fotografías, mas en persona era mucho más imponente, y guapo. Le molestó pensar que se había puesto nerviosa tan sólo por que él la mirara, debía comportarse firme, recién había muerto H., no era momento para comportarse como una adolecente encaprichada.

- Señor Alphonse, los de la funeraria quieren hablar con usted- anunció Abigail asomando levemente la cabeza por la puerta.

- Voy- dijo – Winry, tú quédate aquí, ya regreso.

- De acuerdo.

Alphonse besó cariñosamente la cabeza de ella, luego salió de la habitación.

Se formó un silencio embarazoso en la biblioteca, en el que ninguno de los dos se miraba ni sabían como comenzar. Finalmente él sacó un nuevo cigarrillo y ella se sentó en el sillón que antes Alphonse ocupó.

- Así que, eres músico ¿Cierto?

- Sí.

- Fui a uno de tus conciertos de piano, en Londres. Tu música es bastante dramática. Muy intensa y… - vaciló un momento.

- ¿Y?

- un tanto triste.

- Trato de reflejar la realidad de la vida. Si quisiera reflejar una mentira, compondría pop y no música clásica.- dijo exhalando el humo por la nariz.

- La vida no son sólo penas, ¿Qué hay de la amistad y el amor?

- Eso a mi me parece de idiotas fantasiosos. Si la vida fuera sólo felicidad y risas, no estarías llorando como magdalena.

Winry se sintió humillada. Se secó los restos de lágrimas con las mangas y miró hacia cualquier parte menos al hombre que tenía en frente. Sintió una leve antipatía por Edward, no obstante, ya conocía a ese tipo de gente, no se dejaría intimidar por un depresivo.

- ¿Sabes que fumar mata?

Ed la miró esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Esa es tu recomendación moral?

- Esa es mi recomendación cómo médico.

A la muchacha le gustó la expresión-aunque leve- de sorpresa que tornó la cara de Edward. No era el primero que se impresionaba cuando decía su profesión, a veces se preguntaba por qué ¿Acaso no se veía como una doctora?

- ¿No eres un poco joven par haber terminado la carrera?

- Tengo veintiséis. No soy una niña.- puntualizó ella. Le irritó la manera en que dudó de lo que ella decía.

Edward aplastó el cigarro contra el cenicero sin dejar de mirar a Winry.

- ¿Y tú que edad tienes?

- Veintiséis- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El velatorio fue llevado a cabo en la iglesia junto a cementerio, que apenas dio abasto para la enorme cantidad de personas que fueron a despedirse.

Edward tuvo que saludar y recibir condolencias de un montón de individuos que ni siquiera sabía quienes eran, y debía decir que nunca se esperó que tanta gente lo recordara después de tantos años alejado.

- Tengo todos los DVDs de tus conciertos muchacho, eres realmente talentoso

- Gracias

- Mis hijas no querían saber nada de música clásica hasta que tú apareciste.

Winry estaba con Alphonse toda la tarde, no cabía duda que eran algo. Pero ahí volvían las preguntas ¿Cómo podía alguien llorar tan desconsoladamente por un casi-suegro? Le parecía extraño.

No importaba, de todos modos en veinticuatro horas estaría en un viaje de vuelta a su departamento frente al central park.

- Tu hermano se convirtió en el centro de atención.

- Es el precio de la fama.

- No parece muy contento hablando con el Señor Richards. Seguramente le está hablando de sus hijas solteronas- comentó Winry con tono divertido.

- ¿Y, que opinas?

- Que nunca se casaran.

- No, eso no-dijo Alphonse riendo- acerca de mi hermano- aclaró.

- Me parece… -posó su mirada en Edward- solitario. A pesar de estar rodeado de gente, es como si estuviera muy solo. No se, me da esa impresión.

Su interés por Ed iba en aumento. Era tan curiosa como todas las jóvenes de su edad, y el deseo de ayudarlo la turbaba. Si lo pensaba era ridículo, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero habría dado todo lo posible para comprenderlo un poco mejor.

A Al le pareció gracioso el rostro de preocupación de su acompañante.

- ¿Pasó algo mientras no estaba?

- No, nada. Sólo me dijo que era una soñadora por creer en el amor.

- Perdónalo- dijo acariciando la larga y rubia cabellera de Winry- Está muy confundido.

Winry se preguntó a que se refería.

- Voy a echar mucho de menos a mi padre. Se equivocó muchas veces, pero aún así, lo quería. Si tan sólo mi hermano pudiera perdonarlo, me sentiría mucho mejor- sus ojos se humedecieron ante el recuerdo- Siento que si hubiera podido reconciliarlos, todo sería distinto.

- No digas eso Alphonse, sabes que no es tu culpa.

El chico se cubrió el rostro con la mano, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran, y Winry lo abrazó.

- Te prometo que todo mejorará Al, te lo juro.

Afuera hacia un frió espeluznante, pese a eso, prefería congelarse a seguir escuchando a ese hombre de sus "_maravillosas"_ hijas. Necesitaba aire fresco, y un cigarrillo.

Bajó los peldaños de la entrada y, tras mirar a la derecha e izquierda, se alejó con calma, como alguien que no está seguro que dirección tomar. Luego, encendiendo un cigarro, tomó el camino de la derecha, hacia las lápidas del cementerio.

Cuando estuvo a unos doscientos metros adentrado en el cementerio, abandonó su tarea de fumar y, se arrodillándose, corrió las hojas que cubrían la tumba de su madre.

Habían pasado once años.

Quien iba a pensar que un año después su vida cambiaría tan drásticamente, que el joven de quince años que se paró en ese mismo a llorar a su madre, ahora no podía soltar ni una lagrima por la muerte de su padre.

Trató de recordar que clase de persona era en ese tiempo, pero no pudo. Su vida de había definido en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, y de ahí hacia atrás, todo lo veía confuso, poco real.

Estaba a punto de marcharse de vuelta a la iglesia, cuando vi a Winry, caminando con cuida procurando no resbalar con la escarcha.

- Hola- saludó la chica en cuanto llegó a su lado.

- Hola.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó ella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- Bien- Winry calentó sus manos una con la otra- Es sobre Al.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- H e estado hablando con él y, para serte sincera, lo veo muy mal, me preocupa el grado en que la muerte de tu padre pudo afectarle. Lo conozco muy bien para saber que esto le duele más de lo que aparente, además, del asunto pendiente entre tú y tu padre.

El chico frunció el ceño, todo ese asunto le daba mala espina.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- Mira yo no soy quien para decir que esta bien o mal, especialmente porque no tengo la menor idea de que pudo pasar entre ustedes como para que te fueras. Lo único que sé, es que Al se culpa por no poder haberlos aproximado. Y te pido, te ruego, que te reconcilies con su recuerdo ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Solamente quiero que Alphonse deje de sufrir!

Había en esas palabras un sentimiento honesto que convenció a Edward. No le agradó la idea de hacer lo que una chica que recién conocía le pedía, pero tenía un punto válido: su hermano. Por otra parte, se encontraba su propia lucha interna, y eso era lo más difícil.

- Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

- Gracias. De veras lo aprecio- agradeció aún sonrojada por el discurso- Una cosa más.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes apagar ese cigarro? Enserio, apesta.

Le irritaba esa chica; así de sencillo.

Le disgustaba la manera tan directa en que lo miraba, ni le agradaba la forma tan confianzuda en que lo trataba, y definitivamente lo que menos le gustaba de ella, era la reacción que producía en él.

Todavía no estaba seguro de que era lo que causaba en él, pero ni una sola vez había apagado un cigarrillo porque una chica se lo pidiese. En cada encuentro con esa desconocida había logrado sorprenderlo.

Ella no era su amiga, no la conocía…

Sin embargo le importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar de él. Quería causarle una buena impresión, quería gustarle.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?- se escuchó decir.

¡Que extraño era Edward Elrick! Primero la trataba como una niña estúpida y luego le ofrecía pasear con él.

Por más que intentaba, no lograba descifrar lo que quería, y seguía teniendo la impresión de que se estaba burlando de ella.

Era tan distinto a todos los hombres que conocía, no se parecía ni siquiera a su hermano. Alphonse se le antojaba como el hijo perfecto: tierno, trabajador, educado; mientras que Edward casi bordeaba el estereotipo de bastardo insensible. Hasta que se comportaba gentilmente. Quizás la faceta de niño prodigio cruel era sólo una faceta exterior, como una armadura para protegerse del mundo, o tal vez no…

-Yo…

-¡Winry, te he buscado por todas partes!

-¿Mark?

El hombre recién llegado se acercó a ellos, besó a la atónita Winry en los labios y luego estrechó la mano con un aún más confundido Ed.

-Mark Fierstein, prometido de Winry-

-Edward Elrick-

-¡Ah, el pianista! Winry está obsesionada con tu música, tiene todos tus CDs.

-Mark- lo interrumpió la chica antes de que la hiciera pasar más vergüenza - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Londres.

- Me llamaron diciendo que había fallecido. Lo siento mucho Winry, se que Hohenhiem era como un padre para ti.

De pie, ignorado por completo, contempló el encuentro entre dos enamorados. Mark Fierstein era un hombre de contextura delgada, pelo negro, ojos apagados y un aire de superioridad que infectaba el aire.

Ahora la cuestión: ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

"Mark Fierstein, el prometido de Winry", naturalmente, pero _¿Por qué?_ Hasta hace veinte segundos Winry era la novia de Alphonse. Y ahí venía otra pregunta más- la más importante- ¿Quién diablos era Winry Rockbell?

Dirigió su mirada dorada hacia ella, sin poder apartar los ojos de su rostro, preguntándose de nuevo en donde cabía ella dentro de la historia. Cuando los ojos azulados de Winry se levantaron, cruzándose con los suyos, más que nunca sintió esa sensación de que el tiempo se había parado, sólo él y ella, mirándose tan directo, que por una fracción de segundo, Edward pensó que le podía leer el pensamiento.

- Entremos a la iglesia, tengo que dar mis condolencias a Alphonse.

No pudo evitar notar la molesta manera autoritaria en la que le hablaba.

- Winry, no tengo todo el día – insistió esta vez jalándola del brazo.

La chica despertó de su ensoñación ante el movimiento.

- Si, te acompaño.- dijo tomando la mano de Mark- Edward ¿Vienes? –

- Ya los alcanzo.

Winry continuó mirando a Edward mientras caminaba, hasta que su prometido le susurró algo en el oído que el chico no llegó a escuchar. Cuando desparecieron detrás de la gruesa puerta de la iglesia, Ed se dio media vuelta y examinó de fotografía en la tumba de madre. Habría jurado que intentaba decirle algo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 2

- ¿Están todos presentes?- preguntó el viejo abogado antes de proseguir.

- Si.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Si!- repitió Alphonse.

- No es necesario que grites hijo, escucho perfectamente bien. Bien, continuemos entonces.

El día que siguió al funeral de su padre, Alphonse se había dedicado a ver álbumes de fotos de cuando él y su hermano eran niños. Al ver las fotografías de su padre, experimentó un cataclismo emocional, pero supuso que eso era normal. Tras esos últimos años juntos, le resultaba difícil aceptar que su padre ya no estaba, que ya no podía estar con él, por más que lo necesitara.

Edward se había encerrado en la biblioteca desde el día pasado y durante doce horas no supo nada de él. Era confuso comprender lo que él sentía. Se preguntaba si acaso en realidad podía sentir pena por esto. No había dicho ninguna palabra en el entierro, no había llorado ni una lágrima, y sin embargo Alphonse sentía que a Ed le dolía igual que a él.

Y ahora sentado junto a él, en la cómoda butaca de la oficina del señor Abott- abogado de la familia- Alphonse percibió la sensación de que a su hermano no le importaba un bledo la muerte de su padre.

El anciano Abott carraspeó la garganta antes de leer.

- Yo, Hohenhiem Elrick, dejó como testimonio este documento de que en plena conciencia y con voluntad propia, dejo de herencia el/los siguiente()s bien (es), después de muerte:

El señor Abott se detuvo un momento, quería darle un toque dramático.

- Al mi hijo menor, Alphonse Elrick, le dejo todas mis empresas, fábricas y propiedades vacacionales, dentro y fuera de Britania.

Edward no se sorprendió de que no le dejara nada, porque él tampoco deseaba algo. Nunca estuvo en sus planes manejar la empresa familiar, aunque prácticamente fue criado para eso. Aún recordaba cuando le dijo a su padre sus planes. No era exactamente un buen recuerdo.

- En cuanto a la finca Elrick, se la dejo a mi hijo mayor, y primogénito, Edward Elrick.

Al chico le pareció que lo que oyó no se había dicho realmente.

- ¿Cómo dijo?

- La finca, se la dejo a mi hijo mayor, y primogénito, Edward Elrick. Espere joven, todavía no acabo- avisó el abogado- Con la condición de que habite en ella por lo menos un trimestre a partir de la lectura de este documento.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- En ese caso, la propiedad pasará a ser parte del gobierno.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó Alphonse - ¡No pueden hacer eso, es nuestra casa!

- Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Todo depende de la decisión de su hermano.

Alphonse dirigió su mirada a Edward con impaciencia. Sintió miedo. No quería perder el hogar donde había crecido, donde su padre y su abuelo habían crecido, no quería que todo se perdiese, por que a su hermano no le daba la gana vivir ahí unos miserables tres meses.

Por fin el mayor de los hermanos abandonó la sala sin despedirse, y Alphonse disculpándose con el abogado, lo siguió fuera de la oficina.

Nuevamente se encontró atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Habría consecuencias desagradables si lo aceptaba, al igual que si no aceptaba. Tenía todo su trabajo, sus amigos y su vida en Nueva York, no podía simplemente dejarlo. Pero por otra parte, en Inglaterra estaba la poca- la única- familia que tenía.

Deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos en busca de la cajetilla de cigarros, pero lo único que encontró fue un envoltorio de un dulce.

- ¡Edward, espera! – lo llamó Al con expresión aireada- ¡¿A que demonio juegas? ¡Ve y acepta el maldito trato!

Hace muchos años que no veía a su hermano así de enfadado.

- No puedo. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

- ¡Perfectamente puedes componer aquí! ¡Tenemos un piano!

- Mi vida está en Nueva York.

Alphonse no entendía cómo un ser humano podía ser tan egoísta. Odió a su hermano con toda su alma por permanecer tan calmo e indiferente en una situación que a él le ponía los nervios de punta. No iba a permitir que la casa que por generaciones había pertenecido a su familia, se fuera al demonio, por culpa de su hermano rebelde. Sintió como el ardiente veneno de la ira iba recorriendo sus venas, hasta descontrolarlo.

Alphonse lo sujetó de la chaqueta, completamente enfadado.

- ¡Vamos, sigue repitiéndote eso, a lo mejor un día te lo crees! ¡Per la verdad es que eres un cobarde Edward! Tienes miedo de volver, de que te guste aquí. ¡Todos estos años has estado ocultándote!

Edward lo empujó lo suficiente como para que lo soltara.

- ¡Ah, claro, lo dice el que se quedó cómodamente, aún sabiendo la verdad! – el chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el automóvil.

- ¡Bien! ¡Vete! De todas formas de ibas a marchar, y no nos veríamos nunca más. Los funerales siempre tocan a su fin. Podemos hablar y fingir todo lo que queramos, pero no podemos cambiar la realidad ¡Papá ha muerto y por no fuiste capaz de perdonarlo! ¡No eres más que un gallina, un maldito orgulloso!

Cuando el auto se perdió en el camino, Alphonse volvió al despacho del abogado, conteniéndose las enormes ganas de gritar.

De vuelta en la mansión, Edward no perdió ni un minuto más. Fue directo hacia su habitación, abrió el closet y se dispuso a llenar las maletas. Diez minutos después ya se encontraba en el vestíbulo, esperando al chofer.

Se esforzó en no pensar que tal vez esa sería la última vez que entraría a esa casa. Desanimado por las palabras que Alphonse le había dirigido hace una hora, con la perspicacia fría de quien discute con un enemigo, pensó que tal vez tenía razón. Su trabajo podía hacerse tanto en Inglaterra como en Estados Unidos; la casa constaba con todos los instrumentos para su trabajo. Si se marchaba a los ojos de cualquiera él volvería a quedar como el incorregible, el malo de la película. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si quería empezar nuevamente desde cero; ya le había costado varios años olvidarse de esa casa y ahora se suponía que tenía que vivir en ella.

Desvió su mirada hacia la pileta que adornaba la entrada. Sonrió al recordar la vez que la hija de una amiga de su padre se había caído por accidente, y él y Al pelearon por quien iba a rescatarla. Finalmente la niña salió por su cuenta y les plantó un empujón a los dos.

El auto con el chofer se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada.

- Déjeme llevarle esas maletas señor.

En ese tiempo el agua de la fuente le llevaba hasta la cintura; ahora no le llegaba ni a la rodilla.

- ¿Señor?

- Lo siento Sebastián- dijo Edward más decidido que nunca- Me quedo.

Cuadro días habían pasado desde el incidente con Alphonse, y el último todavía no se dignaba a aparecer. Edward, impaciente, al tercer día preguntó por él. Los sirvientes respondieron que se había ido a ver las fábricas del norte y posiblemente no regresaría, en por lo menos, un mes más. El mayor sabía que esa era solo una excusa para alejarse del lugar.

El traslado de sus cosas- especialmente su ropa y partituras- causó menos problemas del que se imaginó en un principio. A las personas de su trabajo no les tomó por sorpresa su decisión, de hecho no estaba seguro de que les importara. En cambio, los sorprendidos fueron sus amigos, que al enterarse de que viviría en Inglaterra, pensaron que les estaban jugando una broma. Era razonable, cualquiera pensaría así después de haber oído a una persona quejándose de todos los aspectos de ese país, durante diez años.

Pero no hubo mayores complicaciones.

Después de haber decidido quedarse, fue en busca de su primer piano, que para su sorpresa seguía en el mismo lugar, si bien con más polvo y terriblemente desafinado. Encontró también el baúl junto al instrumento, sus viejas partituras, las que disfrutó tocando durante horas.

A medida que pasaban las horas, reconocía a los sirvientes y lugares que creía haber olvidado. Subió a los dos torres, entró a la cocina, visitó la antigua pieza de Al, mas la habitación de su padre la dejó al margen.

Tumbado en la cama de su habitación, se sintió turbado. Hizo tantas cosas sin parar durante tantos días, que no tuvo ningún momento para detenerse a pensar en la drástica decisión que había tomado. Si lo pensaba bien, su decisión había sido impulsiva. Aunque no se lamentaba.

Las voces de personas en el piso inferior y el correteo de Abigail escaleras arriba y abajo lo obligaron a levantarse de la cama. Y había dejado de llover, pero Ed pudo ver como unas negras nubes oscurecían aún el cielo. Echó un vistazo al reloj y comprobó que ya se acercaban las doce del día. Se estaba incorporando cuando unos nudillos golpearon su puerta.

- Señor, la señorita Rockbell lo busca.

- Bajo enseguida.

Edward se estiró un poco las arrugas de la camisa y salió al encuentro de la chica. La encontró parada en el vestíbulo hablando con Abigail.

- ¡Ah, hola! -

- Hola- respondió Ed un tanto desconcertado por sorprendida actitud de Winry.

- Yo me retiro- dijo la empleada caminando hacia la cocina.

Ed se rascó la nuca, incómodo ante la situación. Winry por su parte carraspeó ansiosa.

- ¿Al, está?

- No. Se fue hace cuatro días.

- ¿Dijo a donde?

- Al norte, no volverá dentro de un mes.

- ¡Ah!- vociferó la chica con decepción- No dijo nada al respecto.

- No.

La chica no sabía que decir. No esperaba encontrar a Edward cuando pidió ver al "Señor Elrick". Se preguntó por que motivo seguía en Inglaterra. Pronto recordó a lo que había acudido en realidad.

- Me preguntaba ¿Estarás aquí el viernes en la noche?

Edward asintió.

- Mark y yo haremos una cena, me gustaría que estuvieses ahí. Si lo deseas, claro. Ten- dijo entregándole un sobre- ahí está la dirección.

- Gracias- respondió secamente.

Winry se comportaba de una manera muy distinta a la del otro día. De alguna forma, la chica confianzuda del otro día, la había remplazado un tímida y nerviosa. Edward quiso suponer que era porque no se esperaba verlo ahí. A veces las personas reaccionaban distintas cuando sabían que no lo iban a ver más.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

- Si.

- Bueno. Hasta luego- se despidió Winry antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Sintiendo como el verdadero impacto de haberle visto empezaba a abrirse en el medio de su propia mente, Winry sintió como sus mejillas se aglomeraban de sangre. Respiró profundo antes de subirse al asiento del conductor y, cuando miró hacia la casa, notó que Edward abría el sobre.

Mientras conducía por la carretera, podía imaginar a Edward leyendo las letras negras de la invitación, a solas consigo mismo. Recordó la forma en que la miró en el cementerio, y las miles de veces que Mark la miraba. Antes de darse cuenta que estaba comparándolo con su futuro esposo, se prometió, que pasase lo que pasase, no se dejaría afectar por Edward Elrick.

Al quinto día de encierro consecutivo, Ed decidió que era hora de dar un paseo. El pueblo no quedaba a más de veinte minutos de viaje, y la ciudad más cercana a media hora; con tantos automóviles a su servicio- con chofer incluido- esos pocos kilómetros de distancia no resultaban ningún inconveniente.

Después de avisarles a los empleados que no llegaría a comer, sacó el convertible del garaje y partió rumbo al pueblo.

Edward reconoció al instante el pequeño poblado. Parecía que el tiempos e había parado, el único cambio que podía notar, era que los faroles de la calle tenían bombillas ahorrativas. Cuando bajó del auto, pisó las mismas piedras que había pisado de niño.

Caminó un buen rato por el mero placer de hacerlo, mirando las tiendas, observando a la gente. Luego se sentó en una banca frente a una librería.

Vio a una chiquilla rubia correteando tras su padre, y le recordó a Winry.

Todavía tenía que elegir si ir o no. Honestamente, la idea de cenar junto a un gran grupo de personas que no conocía, le atraía tanto como le cautivaba el olor del basurero. Además la chica lo había invitado en remplazo de su hermano, no porque en realidad quisiera que fuese. Era mucho más simple comer un trozo de pizza mirando televisión.

- ¿Edward, Edward Elrick? – preguntó un voz incrédula tras él.

El chico volteó con pereza.

- ¿Rose?

- ¡Si! ¡Que alegría verte, no me dijeron que había vuelto!- dijo la chica abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward se incorporó para poder hablar con su vieja amiga.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ahora vivías en Nueva Zelanda.

- Estoy de vacaciones. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mis padres.

- Si.

- ¿Y tú, cómo estás? Me contaron lo de Hohenhiem- dijo Rose mirándolo con atención.

- Bien- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – tú sabes que no éramos muy cercanos.

A Rose no le parecía real que estuviera hablando con el hombre del que estuvo enamorada toda su adolescencia. Ahora que lo veía al frente suyo, conversando tan amenamente, casi olvidaba el mal trago que le hizo pasar cuando la rechazó rotundamente. Casi.

Había pensado la situación durante años, la realidad era que no fue el momento adecuado para expresarle su amor. Edward estaba en el aeropuerto, preparado para irse de su casa, y ella en un momento de desesperación para que se quedara, se lo soltó todo. El chico sin inmutarse le respondió que él no sentía lo mismo.

Fue vergonzoso, humillante y doloroso.

Por mucho tiempo tuvo la sensación de que se marchó a Nueva Zelanda para olvidarlo. Se preguntó si en realidad había funcionado, lo cual le pareció ridículo, por que ya habían pasado muchos años. Le verdad era que Edward no era la misma persona que había conocido hace diez años.

Se calmó pensando que por lo menos podrían ser amigos ahora que estaban más adultos.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?- preguntó Ed sonriendo amablemente- Ahí al frente, cruzando la calle.

- Creo que uno me vendría bien.

Ambos resumieron los pasados diez años de su vida, sentados en la café, en no más de una hora. Edward le contó los últimos días y su decisión, sin entrar en detalles, claro. A Rose le reconfortó pensar que aún existía la suficiente confianza entre ellos, como para que él lo contara algo tan personal.

Luego, Rose vio su reloj y se levantó apurada; se despidió de Edward y acordaron juntarse antes de que ella regresara a Oceanía.

Y Edward volvía a quedar solo.

La charla con su amiga le había elevado el ánimo. Primero pensó que sería incomodo por lo acontecido la última vez que se habían visto, pero una vez comprobó que el tiempo podía curar las heridas. Se alegró de saber que podía contar de nuevo con Rose.

Tan sólo unos minutos después, el chico pagó la cuenta y salió del local. Los menos de diez pasos que tuvo que caminar hasta la librería del frente, le parecieron como si hubiese estado cruzando desnudo el polo norte. Corría un viento terriblemente helado que congelaba los huesos. Por suerte, un agradable calor golpeó su rostro al abrir la puerta del negocio.

- Buenas – dijo una adolecente con poco entusiasmo.

- Buenas Tardes- respondió sin darle mucha importancia y comenzando a andar por la librería.

El negocio era relativamente pequeño, olía a madera y tenía unas enormes estanterías repletas de libros, tanto clásicos como contemporáneos. No era ninguna maravilla, pero a Edward le gustó.

Recorrió con su mirada la cubierta de libros sin ponerles mucha atención, casi podía jurar que no habían cambiado su lugar en diez años.

Después de un momento, Edward había dado por concluida la observación de ese pasillo. Al girar la esquina para adentrarse en el otro, se detuvo.

Winry leía apoyada en una de las estanterías; estaba tan absorta leyendo, que no se percató de la presencia del chico.

La primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue la de La Venus. Winry llevaba su cabello suelto, cayéndole como una cascada por su delgada espalda, el vestido se le apegaba a sus muslos, dejando ver levemente sus formas femeninas. Era un retrato extramente erótico

- Y yo que pensaba que los doctores no tenían tiempo para leer.

La chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo, dejando caer el libro que leía. Se quedó mirando atónita a Edward que recogía lo que ella había botado. Justo antes de que le hablara, estaba pensando en él. Se abofeteó mentalmente lo más rápido que pudo y recuperó la compostura.

- ¿Antígona? La última vez que leí este libro estaba en la secundaria.

- Hace tiempo que buscaba releerlo- dijo Winry rápidamente.

La chica se ruborizó al notar que Ed no apartaba su mirada de ella. Se sentía como una idiota. La última vez que lo había visto también se había comportado así: torpe, nerviosa y turbada.

Lo más probable era que Edward pensaba que tenía trastornos de la personalidad. En el funeral, le dijo las cosas de una manera tan directa, y en ese momento no podía siquiera mirarlo.

- Yo me tengo que ir- dijo Winry arrebatándole el libro de las manos y volviendo a guardarlo en la estantería – Todavía tengo que comprar cosas para la cena.

- Si.

Winry vaciló.

- Adiós.

La chica salió tan rápido del lugar que no tuvo tiempo para percibir si Ed se había despedido o no.

En la calle hacia un frio espantoso. Cruzó la calle hasta la vereda de al frente.

Para su sorpresa, Winry recordó cuando era niña y su madre la quería llevar al dentista ¡Justo a la misma hora del cumpleaños de una amiga! Así que decidió escaparse a la hora de la visita y volver justo para el cumpleaños. Lamentablemente, empezó a llover en el medio de la escapada y estuvo perdida todo un día en el bosque, sin poder encontrar el camino a su casa. Cuando regresó, completamente empapada y con barro, su madre la abrazó llorando. Se sintió fatal. Había hecho sufrir a su madre y tenía frío.

Estuvo enferma por dos semanas y se perdió tres fiestas de cumpleaños.

Winry se preguntó si estaba escapando nuevamente.

La chica se dio media vuelta y observó que Ed la miraba desde dentro de la librería. Se sonrió cuando vio que él no esperaba que lo mirara tan directamente.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la librería.

No entendía para nada que era lo que Edward causaba en ella, pero lo trataría de descubrir. En el mejor de los casos, Edward y ella podrían tener una franca amistad.

Edward continuaba mirándola un poco incrédulo, le pareció. De un momento a otro, su rostro cambió bruscamente. Su temple cambió de tranquilidad a uno asustado, inquieto, alarmante. Además movía su boca como gritando algo, mientras apoyaba sus manos en la vitrina con fuerza.

- ¿cuidado? – balbuceó Winry sin entender.

Una bocina la hizo reaccionar. Pero era demasiado tarde. Lo último que vio antes de un fuerte golpe, fueron los dos focos de un auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada ¡Gracias por leer! siempre quise hacer un fic de esta pareja pero mi inspiración duró hasta que vi el final del primer anime O.o, casi me muero cuando cache que cada uno se quedaba en un mundo diferente! y después de la nada me puse a leer que saliò FMA brotherhood y cuando vi el final! waaaaa! la cosa es que estoy super feliz y obvio que me quedo con el final de Brotherhood? y ustedes? jaja **

**Fma no me pertenece, le pertenece a alguien que no me acuerdo su nombre? jajjaj **

**Disfruten! **

Cáp. 3

- ¿En qué peligrosa aventura? ¿Cuál es la riesgosa decisión que habéis tomado?

Levantar el cadáver con nuestras propias manos.

Pero, ¿Es que piensas darle sepultura, a pesar de que se ha prohibido públicamente?

Estamos hablando de mi hermano y también del tuyo, aunque no te guste. Nadie me acusará de traición por haberlo abandonado.

- Antígona era una verdadera idiota.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Winry levantando una ceja.

- No sacas nada con revelarte contra la sociedad. Es como los punks, juran que son unos revolucionarios, pero en realidad solo son unos pobre acomplejados que no hayan nada mejor que drogarse, emborracharse y tener sexo, con tal de que sea en nombre de la anarquía.

- Antígona era diferente. No actuaba por ideales, lo hacía por amor a su hermano.

Edward chasqueó la lengua. Amor. Últimamente se preguntaba si realmente existía ese sentimiento.

- ¿Con el mismo amor que le gritaste esas hermosas palabras al chofer del auto?

- N-no, no de esa manera- dijo con las mejillas encendidas- Además, se merecía mucho más de lo que dije.

- ¿Más que "cerdo apestoso, mira por donde conduce imbécil desgraciado…?"

- ¡Si, más que eso!- lo interrumpió- Ahora por favor, no lo repitas de nuevo. No estoy del todo orgullosa de mi "hermoso" vocabulario-

Los labios de Edward estuvieron a punto de disparar una carcajada. El chofer de verdad se lo merecía, porque además de ir completamente ebrio, ni siquiera frenó cuando estuvo a punto de atropellarla.

Cuando el auto pasó frente a él, cerró los ojos en forma de reflejo. Un segundo después, los abrió esperando ver a Winry muerta, pero se llevó una verdadera sorpresa- y un gran alivio- al notar a una figura en la calle, enfadadísima y gritando insultos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

A continuación, corrió hacia ella, y en cuanto estuvo junto a Winry, esta rompió en llanto.

- Perdóname… me debo ver como una estúpida- dijo secándose las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas de puro miedo.

La llevó a tomarse un café en la vereda de al frente, y recién después de un cuarto de hora, dejó de temblar.

Y de un momento a otro se hallaban leyendo Antígona – el librero se lo había regalado- ya por la tercera tasa de té.

Winry suspiró y se acomodó el la silla. El casi accidente le había agotado.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las tres y media.

- ¡Buen Dios, la cena! La olvide completamente- chilló levantándose rápidamente.

- ¿A qué hora es?

- A las seis.

- Quizás deberías cancelarla.

- No lo sé. Pueden enfadarse…

- Ya todo el pueblo está al tanto de tu aventura cercana con la muerte- Winry escuchó atentamente- sólo basta decir que tienes un trauma post accidente o alguna basura de ese tipo.

- No me gusta mentir- le confesó.

- Entonces has todo en menos de tres horas.

Winry abrió la boca para replicar, pero las palabras no salieron. Por más que le hubiera gustado que no fuera así, Edward tenía razón. No alcanzaría a hacer todo eso en tan pocas horas. Además ¡ella aborrecía las cenas! Maldito el minuto en que a Mark se le ocurrió hacer una.

La chica apretó los labios, pensativa.

En un suspiro largo, se volvió a sentar en su puesto anterior.

- Supongo que si lo ves de ese modo-

Edward sonrió complacido.

La compañía de la rubia se le antojaba demasiado agradable. Era inteligente, le gustaba la lectura clásica, sin mencionar que tenía un cuerpo de muerte…

Winry tomó su celular; movió sus labios, sus delgados, rosados y seguramente… suaves labios.

- ¿Mark? Hola, soy Winry.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Una ola de irritación le recorrió el cuerpo desde la espina dorsal hasta los omoplatos.

Se le había olvidado completamente que Winry era una mujer comprometida, una mujer _Prohibida._

Apretó los puños, enojado con si mismo. Sintió la repentina sensación de irse de ahí, de dejar de ver a esa mujer que lo atraía más de los que era conveniente.

- No. Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Adiós.-colgó- No habrá cena- le contó.- será para otra vez.

El chico no respondió, causando una desorientación en Winry.

Debía admitir que las últimas horas con Edward las había disfrutado. El hombre no era malo, pensó. Podía ser sarcástico, molesto y a veces irritante, pero ella conocía esa conducta, ella misma había vivido, un simple mecanismo de defensa.

Se tomó un momento para observarlo tan directamente como él lo hacía. Era endemoniadamente guapo.

Sintió como un escalofrió bajaba por toda su espina dorsal hasta los omoplatos. Él la miraba como haciéndole una radiografía, lenta, cuidadosamente…

- ¿Sabes cuando regresa Al?- dijo después de un momento- Estoy preocupada por él. Nunca se va así, sin avisar

- No, no sé- se apoyó él en el respaldo- estaba muy molesto conmigo cuando se fue.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Una cosa sin importancia.

- Al nunca se marcharía así por una cosa sin importancia.

Reconoció la misma actitud que había presenciado en el funeral.

- Digamos que hubo un _pequeño_ mal entendido. Respecto a la casa

- ¿a la casa?

- Si. Hohenheim me la dejó, pero tengo que vivir ahí tres meses. –continuó antes de que lo interrumpiera- No quise hacerlo, me parecía algo absurdo, yo ya tengo hecha mi vida en América. Alphonse se alteró y se largó sin avisar.

- Sin embargo sigues aquí- señaló la chica sonriendo.

- No pude irme…

- ¿Tanto te preocupas por él?

Winry tuvo la sensación de que Edward, a pesar de las apariencias, era un hombre sumamente dulce. Mark se habría ido sin dudar.

Mark…

Su sonrisa se borró al recordarlo. Que horrible pelea habían tenido, todo a causa de su egoísmo ¿Era realmente necesario discutir eso ahora? ¡Había estado a punto de morir! Si no quería hacer una estúpida cena, no era la discusión más apropiada para el momento. Cuando llegara a casa… -tragó saliva- seguramente seguiría igual de enojado, le cortó el teléfono en medio de una pelea, cosa que ella sabía que él odiaba.

Le pareció extraño que Winry se quedara así de callada tan de repente.

- No tanto como te preocupa a ti.

¿A que se refería con esa pregunta? Acaso no pensaría que…

- Alphonse es como un hermano para mí –aclaró- ¿Él te contó cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno supongo que no lo hiso- dijo apoyándose en el respaldo- Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía dieciséis. Un accidente de auto, frenos malos, en fin, una cosa horrible. No tengo hermanos y nunca tuve algún familiar conocido, o vivo. De un momento a otro quedé sola. Entonces fue cuando Hohenheim me llevó a su casa.

Edward no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Fue poco después de que te fueras. Él era amigo de mis padres. Me fui a vivir junto con él y Alphonse, rápidamente nos hicimos mejores amigos. Alphonse me ayudó mucho, me enseñó cosas que no sabía… y tu padre también. Por eso es que les debo tanto. Si no hubieran estado ellos, quien sabe, a lo mejor en este punto estaría con drogas o muerta.

Ahora las cosas calzaban mejor, entendía el porqué lloraba en el funeral, entendía su preocupación por Alphonse, entendía porque no la había conocido antes. Su padre la había adoptado cuando él ya estaba en Nueva York, seguramente en un intento de rellenar el espacio que había dejado en la casa. De reemplazarlo.

- Todavía no me cuentas porqué decidiste quedarte- observó la joven aún con un sabor agrio por los recuerdos tristes – Y no me digas que es por amor a tu hermano, porque Antígona acaba de haber sido declara idiota por eso-

Supuso que después de la historia tan personal que le había contado, lo menos que podía hacer era responderle.

- Estaba esperando que Sebastián trajera el auto. Entonces recordé una vez cuando Al y yo peleamos por quien rescataría a una niña que se cayó en la fuente. Fue un recuerdo insignificante, pero al ver la fuente lo recordé. Entonces me pregunté si realmente quería que todo desapareciera- respiró- Para mi no es problema, no estoy atado a ningún lugar y olvidar cosas así no es ningún problema, en cambio Alphonse… Supongo que cuando me fui me quedó el consuelo que el recodaría por mí, que el viviría en la casa, que podría casarse y tener hijos que la habitaran, que luego esos hijos tuvieran hijos y así. Que aunque yo no estuviera, los Elrick no desaparecerían. Que al pasar lo años yo quedaría en un cajón olvidado y que todos pudieran continuar su vida sin tener yo que aparecer en ella. – sonrió tristemente- Sin la casa no se puede hacer eso. Es una pieza fundamental. Y sabía que si era perdida por mi culpa, nunca nadie me perdonaría. No soy capaz de llevar esa carga en mis hombros.

Winry, atenta, absorbió el melancólico relato de cabo a rabo, incluyendo las emociones que se cruzaban por el rostro de Edward cada vez que hablaba. Una vez que la narración del muchacho quedó al aire libre, suspiró. Estaba segura de que Edward nunca admitiría que se amaba a su hermano tanto como Antígona al suyo, y que estaba muy equivocado si creía que quedaría olvidado en un sucio cajón.

Se recordó a sí misma que hace sólo unos días que se conocían, y sin embargo…, él era agradable, interesante, culto. Cómo si intuyera sus pensamientos Ed levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Winry. Después ella le sonrió apaciblemente y el chico le devolvió el gesto. De repente, Winry, tuvo la certeza de que lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con Edward Elrick, sonriéndose, como en ese momento.

- Tengo que irme – dijo Edward confundido por la forma en que lo miraba.

- Si, yo igual. El autobús que me lleva a casa ya debe estar por pasar.

- ¿No pasará otro?

- No, sólo pasa tres veces al día. Llamaré al mesero ¡Mesero!- dijo llamando la atención del chiquillo.

Entonces una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Después de todo, no era caballeroso no ponerla en práctica.

- Si quieres te llevo.

- No, no te preocupes, siempre me voy en autobús.

- No es problema. Mi auto está a la vuelta de la esquina.

A Winry se le sacó la boca ¿Y si aceptaba? La verdad es que no tenía ganas alguna de tomar el viejo bus que la llevaba a su casa, y la propuesta del el joven le atraía mucho.

- Vamos. Así me aseguro de que no te van a atropellar.

- Si no es un inconveniente…

- Para nada.

Pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon del local. El camino de la cafetería al auto, y del auto a al departamento de Winry, fue agradable, tranquilo u con una charla trivial acerca del trabajo de la chica en el hospital. Ed nunca había escuchado hablar a alguien con tanto cariño acerca de su vocación.

Dobló en la derecha en la carretera cuando se lo indicó, llegando así, a un edificio no demasiado grande, de ladrillos y con árboles jóvenes. Se notaba una construcción más o menos nueva.

- Hogar dulce hogar. – habló la chica liberándose del cinturón de seguridad.

Un silencio incomodo reino entre ellos. Winry miró a Edward. Tenía las manos clavadas tan fuertemente al volante, que creyó que se haría daño.

- Gracias por traerme- dijo.

- No hay de qué.

Ed se preguntó enojado en que demonios estaba pensando al ofrecerle llevarla. El auto era un modelo antiguo, por lo que era lo suficientemente estrecho como para que la larga cabellera de Winry le rozara los brazos de ves en cuando; o para que su olor a perfume los desorientara.

Y ahora, estando tan cerca de ella, no quería ni mirarla. Nunca se sintió con tan poca fuerza de voluntad.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando los labios de la chica rozaron su mejilla izquierda.

- Adiós. Nos vemos- dijo Winry saliendo del vehículo.

- Hasta pronto-

La siguió con la vista hasta que se metió al edificio y no pudo verla más.

Al regresar a su casa, y mirarse al espejo, comprobó que aún tenía marcado el labial del Winry en su mejilla.

000

Una nube de polvo se suspendió por los aires cuando Edward sopló la cubierta del libro. La biblioteca estaba claramente abandonada sin él. No entendía por qué, a su padre le encantaba leer; tampoco le interesaba mucho, pensó.

Ojeó el texto sin mucho interés. Sólo tomó porque ya no se le ocurría que hacer para matar el aburrimiento. Tantos años viviendo en una ciudad tan vibrante como Nueva York, le habían hecho olvidar lo monótona que podía llegar a ser la vida en el campo.

De hecho, su vida en América esta bastante lejos de ser aburrida.

Su fama como pianista le permitió entrar en un círculo social privilegiado, donde se encontraban desde escritores, pintores, músicos, intelectuales en general, aunque nuca faltaba alguna celebridad sin talento para subirle en tonto a la fiesta. No podía quejarse, era un grupo interesante. Y nunca faltaban las fiestas.

Un papel cayó al suelo con suavidad mientras movía las páginas. Edward lo recogió, curioso.

- Una fotografía.

No recordaba cuando se la habían sacado, pero a juzgar por la delgadez casi extrema de su madre, podía decirse que había sido unos meses antes de su muerte. A sus quince años.

Dante Elrick (*) era una mujer hermosa. Su negro y sedoso pelo siempre olía a jazmín, sus manos eran suaves y su mirada gentil. Cocinaba como los dioses, iba a todos los actos de la escuela – incluidos los del colegio de música- era cariñosa, no había por donde perderse, Dante era un madre ejemplar.

Lástima que sufriera de una anorexia que la llevó a la muerte. Y lástima que él no hubiera sido lo suficientemente hombre para hacer algo al respecto.

Con la muerte de su madre comenzó todo, dedujo en una de las muchas noches que había pasado sin dormir.

Acarició el rostro de su madre en la fotografía, como si de verdad pudiera sentir su caricia. Vaya foto familiar, pensó. Dos personas de ahí ya no estaban en el mundo, los hijos no se hablaban y el perro se había escapado hace años.

- Disculpe señor- dijo Abigail por el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Desea el té ahora o más tarde?

- Creó que hoy me saltaré el té, Abi.

- Oh, entonces me retiro señor.

- Hasta mañana- se despidió.

Su padre también muerto…

Alphonse había mencionado cáncer al estómago. Ahora que lo pensaba era un poco extraño. Lamentablemente había tenido la oportunidad de ver personas con esa enfermedad, era horrible, pero nunca vio a una morir tan de repente, en apenas tres meses. De pronto todo el asunto resultó ser inverosímil.

¿Podía ocurrir eso? ¿Qué te de cáncer así por así? Y después morirse en un periodo tan corto

Edward se estremeció ante el nuevo sentimiento de incertidumbre ¿Y si Hohenheim hubiera sido asesinado? Y si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué?

Guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, antes de salir de la habitación con el claro objetivo de revisar la historia médica de su padre. Hace horas que el sol no estaba, y la casa se veía especialmente tétrica con la luz artificial. Advirtió que nada podría detener su curiosidad hasta que se hallara con una respuesta convincente. Edward sintió deseos de llamar a Alphonse para sacarle algún tipo de información, pero sabía que su hermano sospecharía algo, y no deseaba preocuparle.

Entró a la habitación de Hohenheim procurando no mirarla mucho; al cabo de unos minutos ya salía de esta con la ficha médica.

Se saltó las primeras hojas hasta llegar al comienzo de su fatal enfermedad.

Comenzó con jaquecas horribles, seguido de mareos, náuseas hasta que el doctor determinó que era cáncer. Se comenzó la quimioterapia en seguida, tratamientos de limpieza… obviamente no funcionó.

¿Jaquecas, mareos y náuseas? No tenía idea de que si eran síntomas del cáncer. Aparte ¿Quién era ese doctor? En la ficha no decía nada acerca de algún examen o algo que lo comprobara realmente.

No podía llamar a su hermano, además, lo más probable era que siguiera enojado con él. Los empleados estaban durmiendo, no tenía idea quienes eran los amigos de su padre…

Winry… No, seguramente estaba durmiendo, por lo demás, despertarla no era un opción.

Una brisa fría penetraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación. Edward tendido en su lecho, escuchaba las voces fantasmales de la noche con la mirada perdida en el teléfono. Sabía a quien debía llamar, a la persona que poco le importara si estuviera durmiendo o no.

Marcó el número de teléfono de memoria y esperó. Sonó un par de veces antes de que la persona al otro lado de la línea contestara.

- ¡Es media noche! ¿Quién llama a estas horas?

- … ¿Hablo con Trisha?

- Si, con ella-contestó- ¿Quién es?- repitió.

- Edward Elrick.

- … Dios mío… yo… Hohenheim.

Pudo notar como la mujer quebraba en llanto.

- No tengo intención de establecer una conversación contigo- aclaró- sólo quiero saber si conoces al doctor que atendía a Hohenheim.

- Si, era ese chico… Mark Fierstein.

El joven apretó las mandíbulas. Esto se ponía cada vez peor.

- ¿El prometido de Winry?- preguntó para confirmar.

- El mismo.

- De acuerdo. Adiós.

- ¡Espera Edward! Debes saber... tu padre nunca quiso que las cosas fueran así, te fuiste tan de pronto que no pudo contarte todo el-

- Buenas noches- dijo este antes de colgar.

Trisha quedó en silencio, saboreado la amargura la de la soledad.

- Buenas noches, mi niño

**Antes de que me digan ¡Pero DAMA AZUL, Dante nunca fue la mamá de Edward! Tengo que decir a mi favor que si, si sé que no es así. Pero ya veran ;) **

**muajjajaja, solo eso por hoy.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**

**...un review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Si, soy yo, no estaba muerta (andaba de parranda?) !**

**Bueno, una vez más me disculpo por el retraso :D pero al final igual lo subi :)**

**Gracias a:**

** Majo-Sonolu: si muajajajj en noviecito de Winry se las trae jaja.**

**hyosue: que bueno que te haya gustado la historia :), espero que la continues leyendo.**

**wined-16: me alegro que leyeras mi fic, ojalá que te guste este capítulo.  
**

**En fin ¡A leer! **

** ...- La Casa-...**

**Cáp. 4**

A Edward Elrick le resultaba difícil concentrarse. Era casi mediodía y no había podido escribir ni una sola nota en el pentagrama.

Había pasado la noche en vela pensando –en la ahora extraña- muerte de su padre, por lo que se sentía más cansado de lo usual, y ciertamente más inquieto. Además, la llamada telefónica a esa mujer, lo había disgustado…

Tocó una tecla reiteradamente sin prestar mucha atención al sonido endulzante que producía, mientras su mirada se perdía en el extenso patio de la mansión.

Ella había mencionado que su padre no le pudo contar todo ¿Todo qué? La frase le quedó en el aire. Cabía la posibilidad de que Trisha supiera algo que él no conocía; ella no había ido al funeral-como él esperaba- ¿Por qué? Ed sabía que ella lo conocía y ella sabía que él la conocía a ella, no iba a ser ninguna sorpresa su encuentro. Desagradable, si, mucho. Pero inesperado no. Edward se quedó con la sensación de estar perdiéndose algo importante.

Se cacheteó mentalmente y cerró la tapa negra del piano con suavidad.

De todos modos no quería saber nada de la relación que mantenía con Hohenheim, ya saber que esa mujerzuela solía pasar las noches con su padre era demasiado.

Por otra parte le proporcionó el nombre del médico: Mark Fierstein. Además de que era el futuro esposa de Winry no sabía nada acerca de él. De una forma u otra, Mark no le agradó nada, al tipo lo único que le faltaba era tener escrito arrogante en la frente.

Tenía que conversar con él, le importaba poco si era el prometido de Winry, necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado con Hohenheim.

Se levantó de su asiento, tomó el abrigo, las llaves y se marchó en su convertible hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Winry el día anterior.

Supuso que vivían juntos, nadie en su sano juicio, o al menos viviendo en el bloque occidental del siglo veintiuno, se casaría con alguien sin antes vivir con él.

En unos minutos se bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia la construcción de ladrillos.

La briza congelada le revolvió los cabellos; hacía un día horrible, tenía pinta de que iba a nevar. Cuando entró al lobby del departamento, se encontró con un guardia gordo en una escalera, adornando un arbolito de navidad. Le recordó a Santa Claus.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Edward al hombre.

El guardia se dio media vuelta con dificultad, la escalera era tan pequeña comparada con él, que Ed estaba seguro de que esta se rompería en cualquier momento.

- Buenas ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

- Voy donde Winry Rockbell.

- ¡Ah, la señorita! Tercer piso, la primera puerta a la derecha, el trescientos ocho.- le respondió el guardia.

- Gracias

El hombre continuó con su labor de decorar, y Edward caminó hacia las escaleras. Cual era la gracia de pagarle a un hombre por seguridad, si lo único que hacía era poner guirnaldas y dar el número del departamento de los que debía proteger. Luego se encontraba frente al número trescientos ocho del tercer piso.

Tocó el timbre, antes de que se diera cuenta de que no tenía idea de que iba a decir.

La tetera eléctrica hiso sonar una alarma y Winry se sirvió agua en una tasa; Le puso una bolsa de té y dos terrones de azúcar. Sonrió. Algo tan simple como el té podía mejorar el día. Tatareó con felicidad la canción que sonaba en su equipo de música - un nuevo Cd que había hecho en su computadora con sus canciones favoritas- mientras revolvía el té con la cucharita energéticamente.

Entonces sonó nuevamente un sonido chirriante.

La chica, confundida se dio media vuelta para ver si acaso es aparato se había averiado, pero comprobó que no era el hervidor el que sonaba.

- ¿El teléfono?

No, no era.

Sonó nuevamente.

Caminó siguiendo el sonido, consiguiendo ver que el sonido era producido por el timbre de la puerta.

Y sonó por tercera vez.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando el timbre sonó una cuarta vez.

El corazón le latía en el pecho como una locomotora a toda velocidad. Sintió como el miedo le recorrió las venas y llegó directo a su cerebro.

No podía haber vuelto tan pronto.

Se acercó con cautela a la puerta, e inhaló profundamente antes de mirar tímidamente por el ojo de gato. Un segundo más tarde suspiraba de alivio y abría la puerta al rubio que había quedado a medio camino de tocar una vez más el timbre.

- Edward, Hola.- ¡Dios, me asustaste! quiso decir.

- Hola- saludó el chico asiendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

- …¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Pasa algo?- inquirió con preocupación.

- No, nada. ¿Por casualidad no está…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, no al observarla con mayor detención. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados; llevaba un pantalón corto- parecía de pijama- hasta mucho más arriba de la rodilla, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas. En circunstancias normales, Ed se habría quedado embobado por la palidez de sus piernas, sin embargo, lo que ahora le llamaba la atención era el enorme moretón en su muslo derecho, las rodillas heridas y lo muchos otras contusiones a lo largo de la extremidad.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Tus piernas…

Winry despegó los labios para hablar, pero las palabras no salían. Olvidó por completo que no estaba vestida lo suficientemente decente como para recibir invitados, además, la miraba con una insistencia que la cohibía.

- Yo… resbalé con el hielo, en la mañana.

Tuvo la certeza de que Winry le estaba mintiendo. No tenía ningún aspecto como de haber ido a dar un paseo o haber abandonado el departamento.

Winry inspiró profundamente, en un intento de tranquilizarse. Podía sentir la firme mirada dorada del chico en su rostro.

- ¿Quieres pasar? Estoy haciendo té. O tengo café si prefieres.

- Café está bien, gracias- contestó él entrando a la vivienda.

La chica colgó el abrigo de Ed y le hiso un ademán de que pasara al living.

- Yo vuelvo enseguida, ponte cómodo.

Se sentó un sofá frente a una mesita de vidrio, mientras contemplaba el acogedor departamento de Winry. Le recordaba un poco a su propio departamento en Nueva York, a excepción de que en el suyo nunca había sonado "Mamma mía" de Abba en su radio.

- ¿Café entonces?

- Si, por favor-dijo retomando la compostura.

Winry le sonrió antes de ir a la cocina. Ahora llevaba pantalones largos de jeans y una blusa con flores.

Edward posó su mirada en la fotografía en la mesa frente a él. Estudió los tres rostros sonrientes y se demoró más en el de Hohenheim. Podía ver la larga melena dorada y las gruesas cejas, así como en los ojos del mismo color que los suyos, que el hombre se sentía tremendamente orgulloso. Y podía imaginar por qué. Alphonse, por lo que él lograba ver, acababa de graduarse de la secundaria. Su hermano, en el medio de la fotografía, sonreía con uno de esos gorritos y una túnica negra. Winry también parecía feliz rodeando sus brazos por el cuello de Alphonse.

La chica entró en el living con una bandeja con café y unas galletas.

- ¿Con leche y azúcar?

- Si, gracias.

- Ese día Alphonse estaba muy feliz.

- ¿Perdón?

- La fotografía- aclaró, entregándole la tasa- él mismo hiso el discurso de despedida para la generación.

Levantó su mirada dorada con extrañeza ¿De que estaba hablando?

- No me dijo- comentó bebiendo café. Estaba delicioso.

- No te pudo contacta ese día, al parecer estabas en algún lugar por Latinoamérica. Al menos, eso fue lo que él dijo.

- Si, ahora lo recuerdo. Estaba en Chile- mintió.

Un estremecimiento le golpeó la boca del estómago con furia. Alphonse ni siquiera lo había llamado ese día. Él estaba en Estados Unidos ¡En su casa, por el demonio! Lo único que tenía que hacer era marcar unas putas teclas y hablar. Ed sintió, mientras las manos se contraían hasta formas puños, que las uñas se le clavaban profundamente en las palmas de pura rabia.

La chica bebió un sorbo de su té en silencio. Winry, a diferencia de Edward, esa fotografía le causaba una gran felicidad. Por eso la había estado mirando en la mañana.

- Em… ¿Edward?

- Dime.

- Discúlpame por ser tan directa, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Es cierto, casi se le había olvidado.

- Me enteré que tu novio era el médico de mi padre.

- Si- confirmó ella con desconcierto – es cierto. Lo fue durante el último tiempo, después de que el Doctor Watson se retirara.

- ¿Y cuando fue eso?- él no sabía que antes hubiera tenido otro doctor.

- Eh…- miró hacía abajo intentando recordar- fue antes de que tu padre enfermera. Unos cuatro meses antes.

- De modo que fue tu novio quien diagnosticó el cáncer a Hohenheim ¿Cierto?

- Si, así es.

- ¿Está él aquí? Quiero hablar con él.

La chica levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la del Elrick, y después movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, negando. Tomó un poco del líquido antes de seguir hablando.

- Se fue a Londres. Esta mañana.

- Ah…-vociferó con decepción- ¿Y sabes cuando volverá?

Winry apretó la tasa con fuerza.

- Mark…-el nudo en la garganta no le dejó hablar. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar nuevamente como una niñita. Se tragó su pena y colocó una máscara de serenidad, no quería llorar frente a él - No, no lo sé- dijo a media voz.

Ed enarcó una ceja, hubiera jurado que Winry había pronunciado el nombre de su prometido con miedo, como si cada letra quemara los labios.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Edward?

- Winry… tú eres doctora ¿Tú podría reconocer los síntomas de un cáncer si es que los ves?

- Si, es lo más probable.

- Y dime, si es que te enumerara un serie de síntomas ¿Reconocerías la enfermedad?

- Si, quizás- ¿A dónde quería llegar?

- Bien- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Pero Edward… ¿Por qué me haces estás preguntas? ¿Qué tiene que ver la enfermedad de tu padre conmigo?

Levantó la mirada y encontró a la chica mirándolo con persistencia.

Edward dudó, por más que Winry quisiera a su padre, Mark seguía siendo su prometido, la persona con la que formaría una familia. Y acusarlo de algo tan grave como lo era decir que se había equivocado de enfermedad, no podía agradarle. Él se vio cautivo en aquellos energéticos ojos azules, la glacial pureza de éstos, su absoluta franqueza; Edward osciló entre contárselo todo y guardar imperturbablemente el secreto para sí.

- Olvídalo, no importa.

La chica estaba a punto de replicar, cuando una melodía demasiado conocida para ambos empezó a sonar en su equipo de música. Winry abrió los ojos como platos y rogó que se la tragara la tierra.

No le costó reconocer su propia creación mientras sonaba, era el "Réquiem Gris", una de sus primeras sinfonías. Le pareció divertido como las mejillas de Winry se colorearon cuando él la miró interrogante.

- ¿Entonces de verdad estás obsesionada conmigo?- preguntó en tono de broma, recordando las palabras de Fierstein en el cementerio.

- ¡N-no! Sólo disfruto tu música- contestó avergonzada. – No soy la única…- pronunció antes de atiborrarse con una galleta.

Cerró los ojos –aún sonriendo- y escuchó con atención su creación. Era una música, triste, lenta, melancólica, era un réquiem perfecto.

- ¿En quien estabas pensando cuando lo compusiste?

Edward abrió los ojos.

- En mi madre.

Winry no dijo nada. Alphonse la había mencionado tan pocas veces que ni siquiera se acordaba su nombre. En la casa de los Elrick era uno de los temas prohibidos, junto con la ida del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Y al perecer ambas cosas tenían relación una con la otra.

En realidad, la única vez que le había preguntado a Al por qué Edward se había marchado, contestó:

- No soportó la realidad-

Y eso fue todo. Después Alphonse empezó a hablar de un libro dando por entendido que se acaba el tema.

- ¿Y estás haciendo algo nuevo?

- Eso intento.

- A ver si esta vez es un alegro y no réquiem.- dijo divertida- ah, perdón lo olvidaba. Tú solo compones de acuerdo a la realidad.

- No lo podría haber dicho mejor.

Winry bufó fingiendo molestia, mientras apoyaba el mentón en sus manos las que a la vez estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas.

- Eres todo un caso.

- Lo dices como si fuera un alienígena, Winry.

- ¿Cabe eso dentro de las posibilidades? – Edward le devolvió una mirada como diciendo "Supongo que es una broma"- Bueno, creo que entonces sólo eres misterioso.

- ¿Misterioso?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Winry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Primero te vas y vuelves tras once años de ausencia. Luego te quieres ir nuevamente, pero no marchas. Y actúas como si no tuvieras más emociones que una roca, pero te quedas porque recordaste algo tan simple como cuando me caí a la pileta de tu casa. Sin mencionar que vienes a mi departamento, me interrogas sobre enfermedades y luego no me dices el por qué. No, se a ti… pero tu comportamiento me parece incomprensible, de hecho un poco contradictorio. Misterioso- repitió, terminando con cierto nerviosismo.

Pero el chico no escuchó nada después de "me caí a la pileta" ¿Era ella? Edward parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó su mirada en la rubia. Su mente era un revoltijo en ese momento, pero sólo tenía algo claro, era probable. La niña de su recuerdo parecía tener la misma edad, y las fechas no mentían.

- ¿Eras tú?

- ¿Cómo? ¡Ah, la niña! Si, era yo. La verdad es que lo había olvidado, pero cuando le mencionaste el otro día lo recordé.

La miró de frente y ella estaba jugueteando con sus dedos en su regazo. Sonrió de lado y otra imagen de ella asaltó su mente. Winry estaba sentada en el sofá, levemente sonrojada y comiendo helado de chocolate. Winry bañándose en la piscina. Winry saboreando caramelos. Winry llorando, Winry riendo.

Edward cabeceó ante tales recuerdos… los había olvidado completamente. Winry era su amiga hasta los diez años aproximadamente, hasta que se mudó a Londres o algo parecido. Le parecía insólito verla después de tantos años sin saber de ella.

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

Edward la miró tan insistentemente que sintió sus mejillas colorarse.

- Yo, supuse que no valía la pena recordártelo. Tú no te acordabas de quien era.

Aceptó el hecho de que la chica tenía un punto. Aún así su decisión le pareció incorrecta. Recordó a la pequeña niña rubia de pelo corto; ahora era una mujer, una mujer hermosa.

Se preguntó por qué Alphonse entonces los había presentado como desconocidos, perfectamente podría haber dicho "Edward, ella es Winry, jugamos juntos en la piscina ¿Lo recuerdas?". En los últimos minutos la imagen que tenía de su hermano se estaba transformando ¿Quién era realmente Alphonse? Quizás los años lo habían cambiado, o quizás- apretó los puños- siempre había sido así.

- Todavía no me dices porqué quieres ver a Mark.

Edward tragó en seco y miró a su padre en la fotografía.

- Ya te lo dije, no es nada.

- No te creo- insistió- si es algo relacionado con Hohenheim, creo que debo saberlo.

- Bien. Pero no me hago responsable de lo que pienses después.

Winry abrió imperceptiblemente los labios. La frase de Edward le revolvió el estómago ¿A que se refería?

- De acuerdo- contestó con un casi inapreciable nerviosismo- Edward, dime por favor…

- No es seguro, pero…

Le relató a Winry las anormalidades que había encontrado en la enfermedad y el tratamiento de su padre. En ningún momento el chico vio a la cara a Winry, creía que si la veía llorar no podría seguir contándole, tampoco Winry dijo una palabra. Cuando terminó se formó un silencio incomodo. Edward no tenía idea que era lo que la mujer frente a sí estaba pensando.

Edward tragó en seco y miró a Winry a los ojos. No sabía que era lo que esperaba ver en ellos pero no era con lo que se encontró. Winry lo miraba con alivio, con ternura… en sus ojos podía leerse que ella lo había captado todo perfectamente, sin enojarse o romper en llanto. Por eso mismo el chico quedó confundido ¿Pero… por qué? ¿Por qué lo miraba con tanta calma?

- Gracias… por contármelo.

- ¿Por qué no estás enojada?- preguntó sin pensar.

Winry lo miró con tristeza y Ed sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

- Yo… sospechaba lo mismo hace tiempo, pero pensaba que nadie me escucharía. Pero veo que estaba equivocada. Edward- levantó la mirada con determinación- te voy a ayudar.

- ¿Qué?- habló con sorpresa.

- Te ayudaré a buscar que lo que mató a tu padre. Si es que lo que mató a Hohenheim fue otra cosa y Mark no se dio cuenta, nosotros lo haremos. Si alguien lo mató eso significa que hay un asesino suelto.

- Winry…

- Yo estimaba mucho a tu padre Edward, y quiero aún más a tu hermano. No soporto pensar que alguien les pudo hacer daño de esa manera. Quiero saberlo, quiero que el que hiso eso pague… aunque eso signifique poner descalificar la profesión de Mark.

No podía creer las palabras que salían de los labios de Winry. Nunca había escuchado hablar a alguien con tal determinación. Por más que las mejillas de Winry estuvieran al rojo vivo, Ed sabía que ella estaba más segura y llena de valentía que él mismo.

- Por favor… confía en mí.

Las mejillas estaban a punto de estallarle al ver que Edward la miraba sin pestañear totalmente incrédulo. A lo mejor se había pasado. Él nunca había pedido su ayuda directamente, y ella se la había ofrecido de una manera tan confianzuda, que se sintió tonta.

- Está bien- dijo Ed al mismo tiempo que a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos- pero con una condición. Si esto se pone peligroso para cualquiera de los dos, te sales inmediatamente.

- Pero- chistó.

- Sin peros. O no hay trato.

La chica apretó los labios, conteniéndose su verdadero pensamiento acerca de la condición. Finalmente suspiró resignada.

- Trato hecho- dijo estrechándole la mano- Ahora, cambiando de tema ¿Te quedarás a almorzar?

Fue uno de las comidas más agradable que podía recordar. Winry era la compañía perfecta: inteligente, linda y amable, y la comida una delicia.

En Estados Unidos su cocina estaba de adorno. No tenía idea ni como cocinar un huevo frito. A veces se preguntaba, que demonios había comido cuando se marchó a la pequeña habitación que el conservatorio le prestaba. Normalmente salía a comer a restaurantes o pedía comida china. Por lo que la comida casera de Winry, se le antojaba un majar demasiado delicioso.

Después de comer, Ed se sentó el sillón mientras la chica lavaba los platos. Edward quería ayudarla a fregar la losa, pero Winry prácticamente lo arrastró al sofá mientras decía "Los invitados no lavan"

Cuando la chica volvió al living para acompañar a Ed, se lo encontró durmiendo. Al contrario de molestarse, le pareció divertido, casi tierno. Se acercó cuidadosamente, se sentó junto a él de manera suave, y lo miró.

Se veía tan tranquilo. Mantenía el ceño relajado, las manos cruzadas en su pecho y el largo y dorado cabello le caía por la espalda en una coleta despreocupadamente. Le provocaba tocarlo, estaba segura de que era como seda.

Recordó que cuando era niña se imaginaba que terminaría casada con él. Soñaba que Ed se ponía de rodillas y le entregaba una cajita con un anillo dentro.

Mark se lo había pedido de una manera tan distinta. Se limitó a preguntarle directamente mientras comían, sin siquiera sonreír.

¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Lo amaba?

El timbre sonó repentinamente, sacando de su cabeza esos oscuros pensamientos. No deseaba pensar de más algo que parecía tan obvio.

Se levantó con el mismo cuidado con el que se había sentado, y caminó en puntillas, llegando rápidamente a la puerta y abriéndola velozmente.

Se topó con una cara conocida y un delicioso olor a pastel de manzana.

- Trisha, que sorpresa- dijo abriéndole paso a su vecina- ¿Ese pastel no será para mi, cierto?

- Efectivamente linda, es para ti. Está recién horneado.

- Gracias, pasa por favor- dijo sin evitar sonreír.

Trisha colgó ella misma su abrigo y caminó hacia el living, mientras Winry iba a dejar a la cocina su regalo. Había estado tantas veces en ese departamento que se sentía en su propia casa, que irónicamente, estaba justo al lado.

Cuando Hohenheim le presentó a Winry le cayó bien de inmediato, y supo enseguida que el agrado había sido mutuo. Era como la hija que nunca había tenido, una amiga y una persona querida- era de las pocas que no la juzgaba, además era una buena vecina.

Sonrió al escuchar como Winry comentaba para ella misma lo delicioso que estaba el pastelillo. Luego volvió la mirada al frente y lo que vio la dejó paralizada.

El mismo Edward Elrick durmiendo plácidamente en un sofá.

Parpadeó con rapidez repetidamente, hasta que se convenció que lo que estaban viendo sus ojos no era una ilusión, pero parecía tan irreal, tan ficticio…

Hace más de diez años que no veía en persona, y en ese periodo de tiempo había cambiado mucho. Ya no era un niño de quince años, era un hombre. Y el parecido a su padre la atormentaba.

Se acercó despacio y acarició la cabeza del músico con la yema de los dedos, en un mimo casi imperceptible.

Estaba ahí. La persona con la que había soñado toda su vida.

- ¿Trisha? – preguntó Winry desconcertada por lo que veía.

Trisha se levantó de un golpe, se dio media vuelta, tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento de su amiga, entró al suyo y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama a llorar.

Winry se quedó estática tratando de comprender la escena que recién había visto. Llevó su mirada azul hasta Edward Elrick que continuaba durmiendo plácidamente y se finalmente te preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasó?

**Aqui termina! **

**Sé que esta medio fomeque, pero les prometo que el proximo se viene recargado MUAJAJAJAJJA (risa malvada) **

**Gracias por leer! **

**un review? :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aqui otro capitulo, espero que les guste**

**Gracias por leer :D **

**FMA no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, creo. **

**La Casa**

**Càp. 5**

Un mes había pasado sin que Edward recibiera noticia alguna de Alphonse. No había rastro de su hermano, y no había llamado ni una sola vez. Un frente tormentoso barría toda Inglaterra y tendía un manto grueso de nieve sobre el pueblo que habría de prolongarse por espacio de casi una semana.

Edward estaba enojado y frustrado. Últimamente sentía que el Alphonse que él conocía no era el mismo que era en realidad. Winry le había contado tantas cosas sobre su hermano las últimas tres semanas, que no podía evitar sentirse excluido de la vida de su único pariente vivo ¿Desde cuando sucedía eso? ¿Desde hace cuanto que había quedado tan al margen? Pero la pregunta se contestaba sola, era tan obvia que le dio más rabia de sólo pensarlo.

Por otra parte…

Winry le sonrió cálidamente mientras leía por decimocuarta vez el historial médico de Hohenhiem. Su sonrisa desconcertaba totalmente a Edward. Por unos segundos no recordaba porqué estaban investigando, porqué estaba enojado y que demonios estaban haciendo con dos torres de libros del porte de un mueble. Y lo peor era que la chica parecía advertirlo en cierta manera.

Esa era la otra parte de porqué estaba tan enojado ese día. Por Winry Rockbell. Había cumplido su promesa de ayudarlo y todos los días después de las seis de la tarde durante las pasadas semanas, se sentaba junto a él a investigar sobre la misteriosa muerte de su padre. Y no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

Una idea se le cruzó por la mente, pero la desechó al instante, no era posible que estuviera enamorado de esa mujer.

- ¡Es inútil!- dijo Winry de manera exasperada- He leído todo cientos de veces y nada. Como si todo hubiera aparecido y desaparecido por generación espontanea.

Edward se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso, en todo el tiempo que habían estado investigando, nunca la escuchó decir que se rendía, o algo parecido.

- ¿Estás tirando la toalla?

- No, no es eso. Es sólo que... estoy cansada de buscar y leer y no encontrar nada. Estamos parados en mismo lugar que hace tres semanas.

No dijo nada, tenía toda la razón.

- Quizás deberíamos tomar un descanso- propuso Ed levantándose del asiento.

- Ya- dijo ella imitándolo- Voy por un café ¿Quieres uno?

- Si, gracias.

Winry desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca y Edward caminó en círculos estirando las piernas, tantas horas sentado en la misma posición las habían dormido. Dejó de caminar cuando el hormigueo se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que llevaba la mirada al adormilado piano que reposaba en un rincón.

No había tocado mucho en el último tiempo. Las horas las tenía todas ocupadas en investigar y recolectar información. Se sintió un poco nervioso, después de todo ese era su trabajo, y no lo estaba cumpliendo.

Se acercó al instrumento, sentándose en el banco frente a él y abriendo la tapa, dejando a la vista las blancas teclas del piano.

Sus manos esperaron en el aire.

La sala esperó en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el casi imperceptible ruido de la nieve acumulándose.

Las manos de Edward aún se agitaban sin tocar la teclas, parecía elegir donde posarlas y su cara estaba fija en un punto invisible frente a él. De pronto, Ed inclinó la cabeza, su cuerpo tuvo un súbito estremecimiento y sus manos apretaron con violencia las teclas. Primero fue un acorde que se repitió con intensidad un par de veces, atacó las notas más bajas y continuó fuerte, más fuerte, taladrando un túnel claro y cristalino. El joven había cerrado los ojos y sus dedos ahora recorrían vertiginosos las notas en una carrera de vientos desatados que subían y subían hasta agitar las lágrimas de la lámpara; los dedos frenaron en brusco, hubo una pausa y cuando los ecos se atenuaban, comenzó una caminata de notas somnolientas que ondularon en el aire como pasos en la arena. Su cabello se agitaba de un lado para al otro, pero su rostro era el de un dormido.

Cuando sus manos plasmaron un último y prolongado acorde que se quebró con sonido de luces en las paredes, Ed abrió los ojos como despertando de un sueño. Los acordes aún sonaban en su cabeza como una grabación y la imagen de la mujer que lo había inspirado se encontraba alojada en él, como un tatuaje.

Winry aplaudió con emoción, jamás en la vida había escuchado algo tan hermoso.

- Winry- dijo Edward levantándose un poco avergonzado.

- Fue maravilloso.

- No sabía que estabas ahí.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- No tiene nombre, no está terminada.

- Es realmente maravillosa- repitió mientras se acercaba al mayor de los Elrick.

No tenía idea porque estaba tan avergonzado, se sentía casi como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo, aunque obviamente no era así. Era la primera vez que tocaba pensando en alguna persona viva, y era también la primera vez que la persona de quien se había inspirado le decía su opinión acerca de la música.

Winry alargó su brazo hasta que su mano derecha rozó una tecla del instrumento. La presionó con un poco de fuerza y comprobó lo lisa, fría y limpia que estaba. Pensó en Abigail, la sirvienta de los Elrick desde hace quien sabía cuantos años, que se volvía cada vez más meticulosa con el paso de los años.

Recordó el día que se presentó a la criada; ella tenía dieseis años, se había perdido en la casa y había llegado sin querer a la habitación de la empleada; como no sabía donde estaba – y no quería perderse más de lo que ya estaba- se dedicó a leer los títulos de los libros de la criada, recordaba que casi todos eran libros de autores de mediados del siglo XX hacia atrás, a que esta vieja es de esa época, pensó. Momentos después Abigail llegó y se quedó mirándola con recelo. Winry se disculpó, explicando lo que le había sucedido; ella se limitó a dirigirla a donde quería ir en un principio. A Winry no le caía bien, pero no podía negar que la mujer hacia bien su trabajo; de seguro cuando llegara el lunes no habrían marcas de huellas digitales en las teclas.

La chica estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler perfectamente el olor cautivamente que emanaba todo su cabello. Ella lo desorientaba, lo aturdía y le producía sensaciones que nunca había sentido por una persona. La chica se dio media vuelta y el corazón le dio un vuelco, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Edward.

- Nunca me has hablado de cómo es tocar música.- dijo haciendo la distancia más grande entre ellos – Debe ser genial.

- Si, lo es.

- Y dime… ¿En que pensabas ahora?

La sangre se aglomeró en sus mejillas y en la lengua se le hiso un nudo ciego. En ti, quiso decir, siempre en ti. Sintió un vacio en el estómago, como la vez que se había subido a una montaña rusa siento pequeño.

No puedes haber olvidado como se respira, se dijo, eso no se olvida.

- En nada en especial- mintió finalmente- La música no tiene porqué ser como un diario de vida.

- Ah- balbuceó Winry.

Winry bajó los ojos evitando ver la mirada dorada sobre la suya, Edward la miraba tan penetrantemente que cuando cerraba los ojos, aún la sentía ahí. De pronto los abrió con violencia y masculló despacio:

- Diario de vida.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Oh, Dios mío Edward, que tonta he sido! ¡Como lo puede haber olvidado! – exclamó corriendo hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

El chico la siguió hasta la habitación de Hohenheim sin saber que estaba pasando. La chica abrió el cajón del velador sin decir una palabra y rebuscó en él hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

- ¿Qué es?

Winry se dio media vuelta y Ed pudo ver un cuaderno de tapa verde entre sus delicadas manos.

- Tu padre siempre lo llevaba consigo y escribía en él.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

- No lo sé, nunca lo leí.

- Y sin embargo sabías donde estaba.

- Eso no era un secreto, todos lo sabíamos.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, Winry no pudo percibir que Edward fruncía en ceño. Era un diario, supuso él. Un cuaderno donde la gente escribía lo que no le podía contar a los demás, así de privado. No se le antojaba saber los detalles íntimos de Hohenhiem, ni nada de su vida privada en especial.

- Tiene un pequeño candado, pero con un alicate podremos romperlo.

- No- dijo Edward cortante.

- ¿No?

- No- repitió el chico acercándose a Winry y arrebatándoselo de las manos.

La rubia quedó estupefacta ante la actitud tan irracional del chico.

- Pero Edward ¿Acaso no ves que si lo leemos podremos saber lo que sucedió?- dijo Winry intentando no enojarse.

- Es sólo un diario ¿Cómo podríamos saber eso?

- Quizás dice como se sentía… físicamente- se apresuró a aclarar.

- Será mejor que no.

- ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?

Edward apretó con fuerza el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos. Inevitablemente se le vino a la mente el último día que había visto a Alphonse, lo había llamado cobarde, y ahora Winry le preguntaba porqué tenía miedo. Ya empezaba a cansarse de que todo el mundo lo llamara gallina. Ellos no tenían idea de porqué odiaba ese lugar o de porque cada vez que veía una foto de su padre deseaba botarla a la basura, no sabían nada.

- Es tarde, será mejor que te vayas.

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de ella en completo silencio, mientras Winry lo miraba totalmente confundida.

Al bajar las escaleras y llegar al hall de entrada, lo primero que hiso fue dejar el cuaderno en una mesa junto a un florero y luego ir hacia la ventana que daba al jardín. Apoyó sus manos en el borde de la ventana y su frente en el vidrio, estaba tan helado como los copos de nieve que caían en ese momento.

Expulsó todo el aire y evitó respirar por unos segundos. Al cabo inspiró lo más hondo que pudo hasta que los pulmones le dolieron, dejando una mancha en la ventana de su propia respiración. Edward sintió que lo acometía una ola de cansancio. Ahora deseaba no haber estado tan dispuesto a averiguar lo que había sucedido y, al desearlo, se sentía paradójicamente culpable porque no investigar significaba dejar la muerte de su propio padre en la nada.

Un suave golpecito de alguien bajando el último escalón fue seguido por otro igualmente suave de una persona acercándose, pero Ed continuó en la misma posición mirando sus manos en una abstracción profunda e inquieta.

Hasta que de repente una mancha clara apareció delante de sus ojos; fijó la vista y vio que era un mano, una mano blanquecina y que alguien había puesto sobre la suya; con la mirada siguió el brazo y reconoció el rostro de Winry, que lo miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Estás molesto?

Edward la miró como si fuera una alucinación, de tan cerca podía ver los diferentes tonos azules que salpicaban sus ojos, y mirándola vio en su semblante una tristeza nueva.

- No- vociferó en tono seco.

Winry no se convenció completamente, pero tampoco vio en sus ojos dorados algún rastro de ira, sólo alcanzó a ver… angustia.

- Perdóname, no debí insistir así.

- No te disculpes, te dije que no estoy enojado.

- Aún así.

Edward sentía la delicadeza de los dedos sobre su piel y no podía evitar preguntarse si el resto de su cuerpo era sí de suave y cálido.

Se formó un silencio en que solamente se escuchaban las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos, sin embargo no llegaba a ser incómodo del todo.

- Mejor vamos a la biblioteca, todavía te debo el café- dijo Winry tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él hacía la habitación.

Edward se dejó arrastrar unos pasos, pero luego se detuvo. Winry de dio media vuelta confundida y no dijo nada cuando vio que Edward llevaba su mirada hacia el lazo que habían formado sus manos entrelazadas. Él separó los labios paulatinamente y dijo en voz queda:

- No llevas puesto el anillo de compromiso.

Winry miró los ojos dorados clavados en los suyos sin inmutarse.

- Lo sé.

Winry quería preguntarle que significaba aquello para él, porque no había sido un simple descuido, lo había hecho a plena conciencia; también deseaba preguntarle si las últimas tres semanas que habían compartido habían cavado tan profundo en él como lo había hecho en ella; que si las miradas furtivas, las sonrisas e incluso los silencios tan íntimos eran para Edward algo más. A ella Edward le gustaba mucho, le gustaba demasiado, de hecho no sabía si la palabra gustar era la correcta.

Winry lo contempló mientras escuchaba su corazón palpitar casi como con taquicardia. Se había enamorado de Edward Elrick completa y absolutamente.

Él se aproximó a ella con lentitud y Winry no puso resistencia cuando las grandes manos de Ed acunaron su rostro y la acercaban a él.

- …Ed- susurró Winry mientras cerraba los ojos al igual que el hombre que estaba a punto de besarla.

Un roce, casi nada y dos segundos después Edward estaba a varios metros de ella caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, que alguien golpeaba sin piedad.

Abrió rápidamente, ya hastiado por el desagradable ruido, se preguntó que demonios era tan fastidiosamente insistente.

Rose se lanzó a él tan rápido que Ed sólo notó que estaba llorando cuando sintió que su camisa se humedecía.

- ¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué estás así?- le preguntó la chica que lloraba abrazada a su pecho.

Pero Rose parecía no escucharlo, lloraba con tanta violencia que sus hombros se sacudían.

- Rose- dijo Edward empujándola con suavidad y tomando su mentón, obligándola a que lo viera a la cara – Tranquila. Dime que sucede.

- Oh Edward, es horrible… Dios mío...

- Vamos a la biblioteca, estás empapada.

Winry se quedó estática mientras era completamente ignorada. Su corazón aún latía como loco por la escena anterior, pero no comprendía nada ¿Quién había sucedido? Hace sólo unos momentos Edward tenía puesta toda su atención en ella y de un segundo a otro tenía en sus brazos a otra mujer. Ella no se consideraba una mujer celosa, pero ¿Era tan necesario que esa tal Rose lo abrazara tan deliberantemente?

A menos que…

Sintió ganas de llorar ¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida! Ed nunca había afirmado tener novia pero nunca lo había negado. Cuando una molesta picazón comenzó detrás de sus ojos, decidió que era momento de irse.

Edward dejó a Rose sentada en un sillón frente al fuego y rápidamente se devolvió a hall de entrada, donde Winry se ponía su abrigo y una bufanda.

- Me voy, mañana tengo que estar temprano en el hospital.

- Ya… ¿Vendrás en la tarde?

- No, es víspera de Navidad. Seguro tendrás cosas que hacer.

- No- le dijo- ¿Y tú?

Winry levantó la mirada, furiosa y dolida.

- Si – mintió.

- ¿Y en Navidad?- preguntó esperanzado, pero también un poco desconcertado por la actitud de ella.

- También. Y el día siguiente también.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Sucede algo?- dijo acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para que a Winry el corazón le diera un vuelco.

- No pasa nada.

- Mentira.

- Me tengo que ir.

- No hasta que me expliques que sucede- dijo con tono duro.

- Ya te he dicho que nada.

- No me mientas.

- No soy una mentirosa.

No entendía la actitud de Winry. En un momento casi le correspondía el beso y en otro lo miraba como con intenciones de matarlo. Mantuvo su mirada firme en sus ojos azules hasta que ella abrió la puerta.

- Adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

- Espera-la llamó impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara- Winry… lo de antes-

¿Lo de antes QUÉ? Quiso decirle, más bien quiso gritarle. Era tan obvio que le daban nauseas. Ahora venía el típico "lo siento, no eres tú, soy yo" y ella quedaba como una completa tonta, llorando por un hombre que nunca tuvo.

- ¿Edward? – lo llamó Rose inclinando la cabeza por la puerta.

Winry miró a Rose y luego a Edward. Sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el estómago con un bate de beisbol.

- Olvídalo. No importa- habló con la voz quebrada y volviendo a caminar hacia el auto. – Hasta luego- se despidió sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras.

Edward la observó irse en silencio, aunque había dicho hasta luego, a él le pareció un hasta nunca.

- ¿Esa era Winry Rockbell? – preguntó Rose.

- Si.

- Es linda.

Se quedó mirándola un tanto violento y observó otra vez el auto de Winry perderse en el camino; si, sí que era linda.

Cuando Rose terminó de contarle lo que sucedía, Ed se reclinó sobre el asiento y no dijo nada por varios minutos, primero tenía que analizar toda la información.

- Entonces… ¿Alguien te está acosando?

- Si, supongo.

- Y ese alguien entró a tu casa y escribió en tu alfombra.

- Si. Puso "Gitana mugrosa vuelve a la mierda de donde viniste", lo cual es bastante ridículo, porque el último gitano de mi familia fue mi abuelo. Yo nunca viví en una carpa.

- Ya veo.

- Entonces vine para acá. Me asusté.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, aunque no había escuchado realmente. Su cabeza estaba perdida en otra mujer.

- Y por eso le dije a la policía, pero en realidad ahora que lo pienso me alteré mucho. Lo más probable es que sean niños jugando y molestando ¿No te parece?... ¿Edward?

- Perdón, estaba pensando en algo más ¿Cómo dices?

A Rose se le formó una sonrisa en los labios, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía al genio distraído.

- Lo arruiné ¿Verdad?- preguntó con voz socarrona.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tú y esa chica estaban en algo cuando yo llegué.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y su amiga no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Tomaré eso como un sí.

- No seas tonta ¿Por qué tendría que estar con ella?

- Es cierto, casi olvido que eres famoso y que puedes tener en la cama a cualquier mujer que quieras. Hablando de eso ¿Es verdad que pasaste la noche con Jessica Simpson?

Edward bufó fingiendo molestia, esa pregunta se la habían hecho miles de veces.

- ¿No tienes alguna pregunta más interesante?

- De hecho sí- su semblante se puso serio- ¿La amas?

- ¿A Jessica Simpson? Para nada, además esa noche no fue ninguna maravilla.

Rose rió con alegría, por un momento recordó cuando eran adolecentes y amigos. Aunque en realidad todo estaba tan diferente; le daba un poco de nostalgia pensar en los viejos tiempos.

- Tú sabes de quien estoy hablando. De la chica Rockbell.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido. Nunca se había planteado amar a una persona, como pareja al menos. Como Rose había dicho, gracias a su fama podía tener a cualquier mujer y sin embargo, justo le puso los ojos a la que no tenía que mirar. Winry ni se inmutaba con eso de la fama, y eso era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de ella. Sólo hablaban de su carrera como música cuando hablan de la música en sí.

- ¿Y bien?

- Está comprometida.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y con quien?

- Con un idiota.

- Lástima. Pero todavía no respondes mi pregunta.

- Solamente la conozco hace tres semanas. Bueno, la conocía cuando niño, pero eso no cuenta.

- ¡Y que más da, algunos se enamoran en años, otros meses y algunos hasta en horas!- dijo dejando en claro que eso no le interesaba. – Así que, Edward Elrick ¿Amas a Winry Rockbell?

Eso le sonó como si se estuviera casando con Winry, y de sólo pensarla vestida de blanca y junto a él, se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

Rose se quedó mirándolo con tal insistencia, que Edward supo que mentir no iba a servir de nada. Suspiró antes de responder.

- … si, estoy enamorado de ella.

- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rose sonriendo de manera maternal.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Ella estaba muy molesta cuando yo llegue, eso significan dos cosas: o se enojó por la interrupción o creyó que pasaba algo entre tú y yo.

- ¿Cómo? Pero ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

- ¡Por Dios Edward! Serás un genio en la música, pero de mujeres no entiendes nada ¿Verdad? Ahora, levanta tu trasero y anda a verla, que de seguro te perdona si se lo aclaras.

El chico asintió y se levantó en el acto, Rose lo imitó.

Tomó con rapidez el abrigo, las llaves de auto y se dirigió con su amiga al vestíbulo. No lo comprendió del todo, pero existía la posibilidad de que Rose tuviera razón, y si era así, necesitaba decirle la verdad.

- Si estás aún asustada te puedes quedar aquí, tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes.

- No, no te preocupes. Seguramente era una broma pesada, ya estoy bien. Ahora Edward, concéntrate. Vas, le dices lo que sientes y le das un beso y quien sabe, a lo mejor termina en algo más – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Edward abrazó a su amiga, y está después de sobresaltarse por tal muestra de afecto lo abrazó también. Resultaba irónico que una vez había estado enamorada de él y ahora lo estaba ayudando a conquistar a otra mujer, pero no le importó, de hecho la hacía más feliz de lo que pensaba.

- Siento mucho haberte herido hace diez años Rose- se disculpó mientras se separaban- No era un buen momento para mí.

- No te preocupes- dijo acariciando el rostro de Edward –Todo está bien.

- Adiós Rose, muchas gracias.

- Adiós Edward, avísame si alguna vez vas a Oceanía. ¡Nos vemos!

- Hasta pronto- se despidió él por última vez antes de entrar al auto.

Metió la llave y encendió el motor; con un poco de suerte encontraría a Winry en su departamento.

**Otro capítulo más! Espero que les haya gustado, jajaj debo admitir que estaba toda emocionada escribiendo :)**

**hasta la proxima**

**chauu! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA, SI SE, NO ME MATEEN!**

**Solo queda decir quelo disfruten y queme perdonen :p la verdad es que me siento mal por haber abandonado asi este fic :D LEAN!**

Rose se marchó completamente segura de que había unido a una pareja que valía la pena.

Nunca había oído a Edward hablar así de una persona, por lo que estaba feliz que de él hubiera seguido su consejo. Al día siguiente lo llamaría y le preguntaría como había resultado todo.

Soltó una carcajada mientras conducía. Si todo salía bien escribiría un libro de conquista y seducción.

Aparcó el auto frente a la casa de sus padres y comprobó que estaba sola. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al ver la casa oscura, nunca la había parecido tan tenebrosa como ahora.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro removiendo esos pensamientos ¡¿Qué estaba pensando? Nada pasaría ¡Santo cielo! No había pueblo más seguro en todo el país. Lo peor que había pasado ahí había sido que un niño había robado dulce de una tienda.

Se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de la casa. Al ingresar encendió las luces y se alegró al ver que el fuego de la chimenea seguía vivo. Colgó las llaves y bostezó; tomaría un baño y luego a la cama a tomar un merecido descanso, después de todo, al otro día tomaría un vuelo de casi veinticuatro horas.

Tuvo que llevar una silla del comedor para poder alcanzar la maleta en la parte superior del armario. Cuando por fin pudo ponerla sobre la cama, no se molestó en sacudirle el polvo, simplemente la abrió y comenzó a guardar ropa sin importarle mucho en que las teñidas combinaran o no.

Se marchaba a Londres, esa noche; no podía soportar ni un día más en ese pueblo. Aunque todavía no llamaba a Mark avisándole su visita, estaba segura de que no le diría nada o la reprocharía, tampoco le importaba mucho si ocurría lo contrario, pero precisaba verlo. Necesitaba hablarle, sentirlo, estar con él, no porque lo extrañara, sino porque era importante deshacerse de esa sensación de traición que la estaba atormentando desde esa tarde. La otra razón de porque se marchaba era que no quería estar cerca de Edward.

Cerró el cierre de la maleta y se quedó mirándola como hipnotizada.

Se había comportado de una manera tan ridícula. Al principio al ver a esa chica abrazando de una manera tan íntima a Edward sintió celos, hasta llegó a pensar las cosas más incoherentes de la tierra, mas ese no había sido el motivo de salir escapando de la mansión Elrick. La verdad era que no pudo soportar darse cuenta que ella no tenía derechos a sentir celos, porque ella no era nada de él y ella ya tenía a alguien. Tenía un compromiso con una persona. Sentía una profunda vergüenza de sí misma, no entendía como había podido caer tan bajo, Mark aunque no era perfecto, a menudo muy callado, irritable y demasiado frio, quería casarse con ella ¡Por Dios! ¡Quería estar con ella hasta la muerte! ¿Quién podía pedir más compromiso de una persona?

Winry secó con las manos las lágrimas que comenzaban a caerle por las mejillas.

No podía arruinar todo eso por una persona que apenas conocía, aunque con él sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido con Mark.

Levantó la maleta con un poco de esfuerzo y la dejó en el suelo, luego, gracias a las rueditas, le fue mucho muy fácil arrastrarla hacia el living. Winry clavó de pronto su mirada en la fotografía de la graduación de Alphonse. Lo extrañaba, mucho. Él siempre era el que la escuchaba y le daba consejos, claro que estaba vez no podía simplemente decirle "Hola Al, tengo un problema, me enamoré de tu hermano". Si sonaba patético en su mente, no quería ni pensar como sonaría en voz alta.

Se metió las llaves del auto al bolsillo, apagó la luz y se dirigió a la puerta principal, estaba casi segura que una vez fuera del departamento podría respirar un poco mejor.

Al abrir la puerta, vio que Edward tenía su mano suspendida en el aire, con el dedo índice a punto de tocar el timbre de la puerta.

Notó en el segundo que Winry lo miró con sus ojos azules que no esperaba verlo ahí, a decir verdad, él también se sorprendió un poco. La siguió mirando y no logró recordar para qué rayos estaba ahí.

- Winry, yo-

- Me voy a Londres- lo interrumpió.

Edward quedó mudo y dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia la maleta que estaba junta a la joven.

- Voy a pasar la navidad con Mark-

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Es que me voy ahora- le respondió poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

- Por favor. Cinco minutos.

Winry bajó la mirada y se apartó de la puerta, entrando nuevamente al departamento que de pronto le pareció increíblemente sofocante y encerrado.

Edward sintió la refrescante brisa de invierno contra su rostro. Winry había salido al balcón cubierto con nieve y apoyado sus manos en el barandal y ahora le daba la espalda, contemplando el blanco paisaje.

- Ha parado de nevar- dijo Edward, saliendo al balcón.

Él también apoyó sus manos en el barandal, y cuando Winry rozó la piel de Ed con la yema de los dedos, experimentó un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo que ya llevó a sentir un profundo miedo de si misma.

Pensó en el hombre que la esperaba en Londres y llegó a la conclusión que ese hombre despertaba tanta pasión en ella como la despertaba uno de sus escritorios viejos. En cambio, Edward que ni siquiera la había besado…

Y ahora, ¿Qué? Se preguntó mirando el perfil de la chica y comprendiendo qué, al haber de haber llegado un minuto más tarde, ella ya habría estado en camino para encontrarse con Mark.

Ed levantó la vista hacia las estrellas estudiando su potente brillo, hasta que, al final, dijo en un susurro:

- Aquí las estrellas se divisan mucho más fácilmente que en las ciudades. Se pueden ver hasta las que apenas tiene brillo, ¿ves?

Se encontraba muy cerca de ella, con el brazo levantado y señalando a una constelación. Winry asintió con la cabeza sin poder hablar.

- En Nueva York- continuó con la voz ronca- levantas la vista y lo único que ves son edificios. Cientos de pisos de ventanas y concreto. Y cuando es noche, la ciudad sigue tan iluminada que es difícil ver alguna estrella aunque no estés en Manhattan. En cambio aquí- dijo señalando una pequeña estrella en movimiento- notas hasta la última estrella. Te quiero Winry- añadió mirándola- Quiero besarte.

- Por favor, no lo hagas- dijo Winry- Hay cosas de mí que no sabes…

- Sé todo lo que necesito saber. Quiero estar contigo, Winry.

- Escúchame Edward- dijo Winry hablando rápidamente antes de que perdiera el valor- No soy una buena persona. Le he fallado a cada una de las personas a las que les preocupo. Alphonse, tu papá y ahora Mark. Ni siquiera se si puedo mirarlo a los ojos ahora que sé que no puedo amarlo.

- ¿Y de eso te avergüenzas?

- ¿Una mujer como yo, que toda su vida a intentando tener una vida normal?

- ¿Cómo puedes avergonzarte de querer ser feliz?

- Es que me siento terriblemente egoísta.

- Hace una hora, mientras me hablabas como si no te importara, cada segundo fue una tortura para mí. Eres la primera que me hace desear estar aquí Winry, quiero estar contigo. Y eso es lo único que me importa.

Winry abandonó el balcón y regresó al salón donde la oscuridad reinaba y la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas creaba sombras fantasmales casi como si tuvieran vida propia.

- Hay más- dijo, volviéndose para mirar a Ed- No tengo ni una pisca de dinero Edward, los socios de mi padre se lo robaron todo. No tengo nada que ofrecerte. Si tu padre no me hubiese acogido, estaría muerta de hambre.

- Yo no quiero dinero- dijo Ed, asiéndola por los hombros- Te quiero a ti.

- ¡Pero apenas me conoces!- gritó Winry, apartándose.

- Te conozco desde que éramos niños, y ahora en las últimas tres semanas.

- Edward, es imposible que estemos juntos. Tú vives en Nueva York en un mundo de celebridades e intelectuales, yo apenas soy una doctora de un pequeño pueblo ¡Un pueblo al que odias! Y además esa chicha Rose-

- Rose es sólo una amiga- la interrumpió- Nunca he llegado a sentir por ella más que afecto fraternal. Tú eres la única mujer que me ha quitado el sueño- dijo atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él- Te juro, Winry, que me fascinaste desde el primer día que me humillaste por fumar. Te necesito desde aquel día, y ahora que se que sientes lo mismo, no voy a dejarte ir.

Edward la besó con ímpetu y ella no opuso más resistencia. Winry le devolvió el beso y lo abrazó con fuerza, él dejo que sus manos cayeran de su barbillas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura, fijándola, mientras una se sus manos aprensionaba la parte baja de la delgada espalda de Winry. Separaron sus labios suavemente y se tomaron un segundo para mirarse a los ojos antes de comenzar con un segundo beso mucho más gentil, despacio y tierno. Winry ya no podía pensar en nadie más que en hombre que la estaba besando cada vez con más deseo. Ambos necesitaron aire nuevamente, pero él no la quería dejar ir, le parecía casi irreal que estuviera sucediendo y temía que si se apartaba de ella todo desaparecería. Sus labios avanzaron por su cuello y se curvaron en una sonrisa al escuchar un suspiro de Winry.

La chica mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía como las manos de Ed lentamente se iban colando bajo su blusa.

El sonido desconocido de un celular la obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe.

- No voy a contestar- aclaró Edward continuando con su tarea de besar los hombros de la rubia.

- Puede ser importante.

- No me interesa

- Edward- dijo apartándolo suavemente- Si alguien te llama a estas horas de la noche es que algo pasa, no creo que sea sólo para charlar un rato.

- Esta bien- gruñó Ed soltándola y cogiendo el celular de mala gana.

Winry aprovechó de abrocharse los botones de su blusa y de arreglarse un poco su alborotado cabello. Sentía un poco que el primer beso hubiera tenido tal descarga de pasión, no estaba segura si era lo correcto pasar la noche con él tan rápidamente.

- ¿Aló?- dijo Ed con molestia. Más le valía que fuera algo importante para interrumpir tal momento.

- Buenas noches ¿Hablo con Edward Elrick?

- Así es ¿Con quien hablo yo?

- Con el padre de Rose.

Edward frunció el ceño ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Ah, hola señor ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

Al otro lado de la línea Ed pudo escuchar como el hombre respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Ella está en el hospital en este momento.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó apretando con fuerza el celular- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Le importaría venir para acá? No sé si sea prudente hablar esto por teléfono.

- Voy para allá- dijo cortando el teléfono.

Edward cogió su abrigo y metió las removió los bolsillos asegurándose que las llaves del auto siguieran ahí. Winry simplemente lo miró confundida, de un momento a otro el joven había comenzado a caminar alteradísimo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Winry un poco decepcionada al ver que Ed se marchaba.

- Rose. Está en el hospital, no se que le ha ocurrido.

- ¡Santo cielo! ¿Está bien?

- No lo sé.

- Voy contigo- dijo Winry tomando también su abrigo.

- No es necesario, hace frío y

- Ni pienses que me voy a quedar aquí esperando, además, si está en urgencias, lo más probable es que no te dejen pasar. Pero yo si vas conmigo tendrás autorización.

No pudo responderle nada, ella se veía sumamente decidida y sabía que si intentaba convencerla de quedarse nada pasaría. Así que simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándola como un idiota, nunca en su vida alguien lo había dejado así de callado.

- Vamos Ed, es mejor llegar lo antes posible si no sabemos que le pasa.

Edward afirmó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en que Winry era la mujer más impresionante que había conocido.

Al llegar al hospital, Winry usó su autoridad como doctora para que la dejaran entrar a la sala de urgencia, ella tenía razón, jamás hubiesen dejado pasar a Ed sin su ayuda. Al llegar al lugar esperado, se encontró con el padre de Rose acariciando la cabellera de su esposa, quien lloraba inconsolablemente. Miró a la rubia que tenía a su lado y comprobó que se sentía igual de incomoda que él ¿Por qué lo habían llamado?

Tosió disimuladamente y el señor levantó la mirada.

- Edward Elrick, tantos años, gracias por venir.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó acercándose a ellos.

- Es horrible. Un loco entró a la casa mientras mi esposa y yo cenábamos en la ciudad, la ha pillado desprevenida y la ha golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente. Por suerte logró apretar el botón de pánico y llegó la policía justo a tiempo para apresar al psicópata. Pero está mal señor Elrick, muy mal. No sabemos cuantos huesos rotos tiene o si tiene hemorragias internas- el hombre se tomó un momento, en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar- o… cuando despertará.

Edward apretó sus manos con fuerza ¡Niña estúpida! ¡Le había dicho que se quedara en su casa! Y ahora, tan sólo una hora después de haberse despedido, Rose estaba en coma.

- ¿Y donde está el hombre?

- En la comisaría. Pero no tiene caso, yo lo vi. Es un esquizofrénico.- añadió la madre de Rose.

- Lo siento muchísimo señora- Ed adelantó la mano para apretarle el brazo afectuosamente.

La mujer soltó un suspiro; aunque procuró no perder la compostura, no lo consiguió.

- Yo también- empezó a decir. Su voz se rompió – Yo había visto miles de veces a ese hombre vagando por ahí, pero nunca pensé que fuera peligroso, y ahora mi niñita…

Se derrumbó, incapaz de contener los sollozos. Edward la observaba, paralizado. El padre de Rose avanzó un paso hacia ella y ambos terminaron abrazados, llorando inconsolablemente.

Él se retiró en silencio y volvió hasta donde se encontraba Winry, un par de metros atrás. Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa al verlo y él le devolvió una triste.

- Averigüé algo mientras hablabas. Está en coma, pero estable.

Edward no dijo nada, estaba sumamente preocupado.

- Hablé con las enfermeras de aquí, te dejaran pasar cuando quieras.

- Gracias.

- No tienes que asustarte, ella está en buenas manos.

Edward tomó la mano de Winry y ella tragó saliva, a pesar de que era tarde y el hospital no estaba tan lleno como en el día, le espantaba la sensación de que alguien viera ese gesto de cariño. Donde vivía era un pueblo pequeño y la gente hablaba. Antes de que Edward y ella pudieran estar juntos deseaba hablar con Mark, no quería que él se enterara por terceros lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Edward…- susurró con cuidado mientras separaba sus manos – todavía no, lo siento-

- Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Edward suspirando- Al menos déjame llevarte a casa.

- ¿No vas a quedarte más rato?

- No. No creo que despierte hoy y no quiero molestar a los padres de Rose, necesitan privacidad.

- Ya veo.

Winry observó a los padres de la joven y por un momento le recordaron a ella misma, llorando por sus padres. La diferencia era que ellos se tenía el uno al otro, ella estuvo sola todo el tiempo, hasta que Hohenheim y Al llegaron a buscarla. Posó su mirada en Edward y se sonrojó al notar que él también la estaba mirando.

- Me voy a despedir y regreso.

- Ya, te espero en el auto.

Mientras Ed conducía por las calles, le parecía que el camino avanzaba demasiado rápido, a pesar de ir manejado a una velocidad completamente segura. A su lado, Winry lo observaba con nerviosismo, pero sin decir nada.

Un poco más adelante, el semáforo se puso en verde y Edward presionó el acelerado de mala gana, no quería el camino se terminara porque eso implicaba dejar de estar con Winry, aunque jamás lo admitiría, por supuesto.

El vehículo giró a la derecha y frente a ellos se divisó el edificio en donde vivía Winry. Ella se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y se quedó mirando a Ed.

- ¿Harás algo mañana?

- Creo que iré a ver a Rose en la mañana- contestó el chico mirándola.

A Winry se le pintaron las mejillas de rojo, pero de alguna manera consiguió el valor para preguntar.

- ¿Y en la noche?

- No. Pero tu tienes cosas que hacer- dijo Ed con una sonrisa divertida, recordando lo que ella había dicho hace unas horas.

- Yo…no.

El joven acarició la mejilla de Winry con la yema de los dedos.

- Ven a mi casa mañana. No sé muy bien celebrar víspera de navidad, pero nos las arreglaremos.

- De acuerdo- aceptó ella sonriendo, aunque aún avergonzada. – Hasta mañana entonces.

Acto seguido, ella se inclinó y lo besó. Sus labios eran suaves y Edward se comportó de una forma sorprendentemente delicada. El beso no duró demasiado, y tampoco fue como lo que se habían dado en el departamento, no obstante, Winry se sintió complacida, y por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, se dio cuenta que eso era precisamente lo que habría querido que él hiciera.

- Nos vemos.

El camino hasta la mansión de le hiso increíblemente rápido. Estaba preocupado por Rose, muy preocupado, pero a la vez no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en Winry. Le había gustado mucho besarla, quizás demasiado.

Cerró la puerta del auto con delicadeza y subió las escaleras de la entrada. Tenía unas ganas locas de tocar el piano, por lo que se dirigió de inmediato hacia la biblioteca.

No tenía sueño, de hecho, tenía la inspiración que tanto le había faltado en estas semanas. Colgó el abrigó y abrió la puerta de el cuarto.

Se quedó paralizado al mismo tiempo que recibía el calor de la chimenea.

- Hola hermano- dijo Alphonse levantándose de el sofá.

Edward pudo ver la sonrió complacido, ya lo estaba echando de menos.

- Bienvenido.

**HASTA LA PROXIMA! gracias por leer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaas! Si apareci nuevamente :D gracias por todos los review los amo con mi vida y se los agradesco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón de melón :)

Bueno, aqui está el capitulo DISFRUTEN!

Las notas asemejaban a una suave corriente de agua que iba ganando fuerza a medida que bajaba la empinada cuesta de la montaña. En un comienzo acariciaban y susurraban suavemente para luego cambiar de la delicadeza de un suave revoloteo de una mariposa al de un hambriento halcón; prontamente te sumergía en la vertiginosa corriente y te arrastraba hasta concluir en la orilla del mar.

Alphonse siempre había tenido en claro que el talento de su hermano era algo increíble. Todas las piezas tenían una particularidad que las hacía únicas y se podía llegar al mensaje que con ellas trataba de transmitir, normalmente era algo triste o un tanto violento, pero ahora por la primera vez, se sorprendió de no sentir tal tipo de transmisión. Algo estaba diferente, podía sentir… ¿Esperanza?

-Eso es todo, no he avanzado mucho que digamos- dijo Ed tapando las teclas del piano.

-Pues va muy bien.

Edward le regaló un mirada de agradecimiento a Alphonse y después posó su mirada en el piano ¿Realmente estaba bien? No se parecía a nada anterior que había compuesto, pero aún así le gustaba, era la primera obra que no tenía nada que sentimientos oscuros.

Recordó a la musa de la composición y sonrió al contar mentalmente las pocas horas en la que la vería. La nieve caía a montones tras la ventana, pero Ed estaba seguro de que no pasaría una navidad fría. Sería la primera tras muchas navidades en la que no estaría solo bebiendo o trabajando, lo que por una parte lo emocionaba y al mismo tiempo lo asustaba, finalmente comenzaba a cuestionarse si su vida era feliz en la gran Manzana.

-¿Tu crees que podré visitar a Rose mañana? – preguntó Alphonse con un tono de preocupación, había quedado muy sorprendido tras la breve explicación de Ed acerca de lo ocurrido.

-Lo dudo. Si no hubiera sido por que iba con Winry yo no hubiera podido ingresar hoy.

-¿Con Winry? – repitió Alphonse un poco sorprendido- Vaya… ¿Y por qué ibas con ella?

Edward comprendió que se había metido en un callejón sin salida; Al lo miraba con insistencia y se preguntó si valía la pena mentirle acerca de ella. Después de todo Winry y él eran amigos y al cabo de un tiempo terminaría por saberlo de todas maneras, pero por otro lado, no sabía si Winry deseaba que alguien más supiera de ellos hasta que rompiera completamente con Mark.

-Por nada, me la encontré en un pasillo del hospital y me ofreció ayuda- mintió volviendo su mirada hacia el piano- de todas maneras- dijo cambiando de tema- ¿A dónde fuiste en estas tres semanas?

Alphonse remplazó la sonrisa socarrona por un gesto torcido.

-En ningún lado en realidad. Estaba muy enfadado Ed. Pensé que nunca más pisaría esta casa- dijo mientras acariciaba el lomo del sofá – No sabes el alivio que me dio volver a cruzar esa puerta.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo supiste que no me había ido?

El menor levantó la mirada tristemente.

-Winry me llamó. No puedo dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

Edward levantó una ceja confundido ¿Y eso a que se debía? Según él Winry era independiente, era uno de los motivos por lo que se sentía atraído, y nunca había dado una señal de necesitar ayuda, ni siquiera económica, aún cuando ella le había confesado que no tenía dinero más que el que había ganado en ese año.

-¿A que te refieres con que ni puedes dejarla sola?

-Ah, no, a nada.

Bastaba decir que no le creyó ni una palabra.

Y entonces un recuerdo fugaz le vino a la mente. Él la fue a visitar y ella estaba en pantaloncillos cortos, sus blancas piernas mostraba grandes hematomas de un tinte entre azul y morado.

Ed apretó las manos mientras sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro ¿Sería posible que alguien le hubiera hecho daño? ¿Ese idiota de Fierstein? No tenia pruebas para ello, claro; eso era lo que mas le molestaba. Si acaso él le hubiera si quiera tocado un pelo… no, no quería ni pensarlo. Pero no puedo evitar recordar la manera brusca en que la había tratado el primer día en que se conocieron.

-Bueno- dijo Alphonse en un bostezo- creo que me iré a dormir, mañana iré al hospital de todas maneras.

-Si, yo también- añadió Ed levantándose también.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a las habitaciones, cada uno con pensamientos muy distintos, pero ninguno de los dos iba pensando cosas agradables. Al no sabía si decírselo a su hermano y por otro lado Ed no sabía si preguntarle más cosas sobre Winry al menor. Al final del pasillo los dos decidieron que era mejor guardar silencio.

-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Alphonse.

-Buenas noches

-¡Ah! Ed, por cierto ¿No habrás visto un libro con tapa azul?

Recordó que lo había dejado en la entrada antes de que Winry se marchara, lo más probable era que seguía ahí. Lo que no entendía era porque su hermano lo quería.

-Hay cientos de libros con tapa azul aquí Alphonse.

-Tienes razón, que duermas bien Ed. Buenas noches.

El rubio esperó que el menor cerrara la puerta de su habitación para dar media vuelta y caminar a la entrada, quizás Winry tenía razón y debía leerlo. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó a no encontrarlo ahí.

Se despertó esa mañana con la desesperación de una pesadilla. Era la misma de siempre, él caminaba por el largo pasillo de la casa, subía las escaleras y detenía frente a la habitación de su padre con una composición nueva en sus manos, tenía que mostrársela, era la mejor hasta el momento. Y entonces los escuchó. A esa mujer y su padre hablando de lo que él nunca hubiera sospechado pero estaba sucediendo. Y entonces bajaba su cabeza, bajaba las escaleras, se dirigía la chimenea y lanzaba la composición al fuego. Entonces su madre gritaba su nombre, y eso lo hacia retorcerse de angustia y despertaba.

Edward lo sabía, más que una pesadilla era un recuerdo malo. El recuerdo de porque había dejado esa casa en primer lugar, claro que los efectos cinematográficos de su madre gritando no eran más que una forma de expresar su tormento. Aún así despertaba en sudor cada vez que lo soñaba.

Comprobó que eran las cinco de la mañana y se volvió a recostar sobre la cama. Trató de pensar en algo más pero volvía a recordar en sueño. Sólo tenía dieciséis años y después de eso, diez años de vacio en los que no supo nada de lo que ocurría en Inglaterra; ahora que conocía a Winry eso le intriga un poco más, deseaba saber como era cuando llegó, o como Al fue creciendo y su padre enfermando. Deseaba dejarlo atrás pero al mismo tiempo estaba curioso. Miró nuevamente el reloj y al evidenciar que no podía seguir durmiendo, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la biblioteca en busca de álbumes de fotos.

Comenzó por uno del mismo año en que se había marchado, sólo habían fotos de paisajes (un experimento de Al, supuso) y de pronto el juvenil rostro de Winry. Aparecía sonriendo pero Ed sabía por su mirada que estaba triste. Más adelante habían fotos de cumpleaños, paseos y fiestas, en cada una de ellas Winry iba mejorando de a poco su rostro, hasta que ya finalmente se notaba sincera felicidad en sus ojos. Cerró ese álbum y comenzó con el del año siguiente, y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente. Y entonces se detuvo porque se dio cuenta de que faltaba un año. El último terminaba con el cumpleaños veintitrés de Winry, en donde no pudo evitar que se le secara la boca al verla con un vestido rojo que se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura, aunque al parecer su rostro y todo su cuerpo estaban más delgados, seguro por el estrés de la universidad. Y luego en el siguiente ya era el cumpleaños número veinticinco, en el que Winry sonreía con el pelo hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, un estilo completamente contrario al que llevaba ahora. ¿Dónde estaba su cumpleaños veinticuatro? Lo buscó pero no lo encontró, de hecho parecía que no había registro de ese año. Recorrió con la mirada los álbumes de tapa verde musgo y letras doradas, cada uno de ellos perfectamente alineado en una línea cronológica ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en esa casa? Primero desaparecía el libro de tapa azul y luego no estaba el álbum de fotos, que según sus cálculos, era de la fecha cuando la enfermedad de Hohenheim comenzó. No sabía si todo era una coincidencia o una broma, pero esto no le daba mala espina.

Dos golpes en la puerta y luego la cabeza de Al inclinándose por ella lo hicieron despertase de su ensoñación.

-No ha dejado de sonar desde hace unos minutos- dijo el menor caminando hacia Ed y entregándole su teléfono celular- debe ser importante.

Ed le agradeció y vio la lista de llamadas perdidas.

-¿Quién puede llamar tan insistentemente?

-La madre de Rose, me ha dejado un mensaje… no creo que puedas ir hoy al hospital- dijo con tono intranquilo- Rose no demuestra señales de despertarse y en la noche tuvo un ataque.

-¿Cómo esta ahora?

-Estable. Pero imposible visitarla, tendremos que esperar hasta que no haya más peligros. La madre de Rose me dice que ella me hará saber cuando sea así.

Alphonse tomó asiento metido profundamente en sus pensamientos ¿Qué sucedería si Rose moría? Ahora que comprendía el dolor de perder a un pariente, no le deseaba a nadie esa sensación. Pensó en su padre, cuando había sufrido y luego pensó en que no soportaría perder a Winry. Levantó la mirada y observó a su hermano, ya no sabía que sentir respecto a él. A Edward lo había perdido hace años ¿Cómo se había sentido su padre respecto a la escapada de su hermano? ¿Había sido tan doloroso como la muerte de un hijo? Pero ahora algo estaba diferente, su hermano no era el mismo de antes de irse de viaje al norte, el antiguo Ed estaría en Norteamérica en ese momento.

-Creo que esta va a ser una triste víspera de navidad –comentó el menor en un suspiro. - ¿Tú vas a salir? Porque he llamado a Winry esta mañana y la he invitado pasarla con nosotros.

Esa no iba a ser la noche que tenía planeada con Winry. Ahora con su hermano cerca lo más probable era que ella dormiría en la habitación más al fondo y no en su cama junto a él. Esperó ser capaz de resistirse y actuar indiferente hacia ella.

-¿Eso te molesta? Te has puesto más serio de repente

-¿Por qué la has invitado?

-Ya te dije, no me gusta dejarla sola mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?

Alphonse puso cara de extrañeza ¿A que se debía semejante interrogatorio? Por otra parte el mayor había recobrado su curiosidad en esa frase y aunque sabía que se estaba tornando un poco molesto, las ganas de saber eran más fuertes.

-Porque me preocupo por ella, es mi amiga y la quiero.

-No era la clase de respuesta que estaba buscando

-Pues es la que obtendrás. Cambiando de tema ¿Que crees que deberías comprar para la noche? Honestamente, el pavo no es mi comida favorita.

Winry se cepilló el pelo con suavidad y rápidamente se pintó los labios con brillo, con eso bastaba, no era necesario arreglarse más para tomarse un simple té con la vecina. Un minuto más tarde Trisha le abrió la puerta de su departamento y la invitó a sentarse en frente a una mesa con pastelitos y el prometido té.

-¿Cómo has estado Trisha?

-Mejor Winry, mejor. Pero tu bien sabes que lo extraño muchísimo, a pesar de que ya casi ha pasado un mes… ¿Tú has estado bien?

-Si, bien – respondió sonriendo- ¿Y donde pasarás la navidad?

-En la casa de una amiga viuda, supongo que intentará darme consejos o algo- dijo tomando un poco de té- ¿Qué hay de ti querida?

-Alphonse me invitó.

Winry esperó alguna reacción adolorida por parte de la mujer frente a sí, pero nunca sucedió. Eso era algo que admiraba de Trisha: su calma y la tranquilidad con la que lidiaba las cosas aunque le doliera. Por eso no entendía porque había escapado de esa manera de su departamento al ver a Edward. Trisha tampoco había olvidado esa situación.

Las mejillas de Winry se iluminaron levemente al pensar en Ed. Esa noche no sería como lo que imaginaba pero aún así se verían y no podía esperar un momento a solas con él. Tendrían que tener cuidado, Al no lo sabía todavía, aparte de eso temía la reacción de Mark ¿Cómo se lo diría?

Trisha notó el silencio de la chica

-Winry, querida ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Yo…- la conocía demasiado bien, pensó Winry, no podía mentirle – Trisha, dime, antes de empezar a ver a Hohenhiem ¿Tu estabas saliendo con alguien más?

La mujer dejó de beber té por la sorpresa, así que de eso se trataba. Tuvo la breve sospecha de una situación que no sabía como manejar ya que estaba sumamente involucrada, sin embargo, no quería sacar conclusiones sin averiguar bien al respecto, primero escucharía a Winry.

-Pues… sí, yo en ese tiempo era novia de alguien-

-¿Y como? Es decir ¿Por qué elegiste a Hohenhiem? ¿Acaso no amabas a tu otro novio?

-Si que lo quería. Había sido mi novio desde la secundaria, era un buen chico… pero lo que sentía por Hohenhiem era distinto. Se podría decir que por el primero sentía una especie de ternura.

-No entiendo- dijo Winry avergonzada por la conversación- ¿Qué te hizo decidirte?

Trisha cerró los ojos y sonrió. Volver a esos jóvenes recuerdos la hacia feliz y al mismo tiempo miserable.

-Porque un día me puse a pensar. Si realmente hubiera amado a mi primer novio tanto como a Hohenhiem, no me hubiera enamorado de Hohenhiem en primer lugar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que si hubieras amado suficiente al primero no hubieras salido con el segundo?

-Así es linda- afirmó mascando un pastelito.

Suena tan simple…

-Pues si lo piensas todo en la vida es simple. Aún así, no me fue fácil decirle a mi novio que lo abandonaba por alguien más, aún lo quería mucho, pero no como mi pareja.

Winry se sorprendió, parecía como si la mujer estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. Se notaba que Trisha era muy perceptible y por eso era tan buena psicóloga.

-¿Él te perdono?

-Sí, eventualmente. Aunque en un principio se puso a llorar, logró superarlo y ahora somos amigos. No los mejores amigos, por supuesto, pero tenemos una buena relación.

La chica se preguntó si podría suceder lo mismo con Mark ¿Sería él capaz de perdonarlo por amar a otro? Sintió la mirada de su amiga en su rostro, por lo que no se sorprendió de la pregunta que formuló:

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo conoces?

-Trisha, no es necesario, de verdad.

-Es mi trabajo Winry, hacer sentir bien a las personas escuchando sus problemas, guardar todo para ti sólo te hará sentir peor. Ahora, dime ¿Desde hace cuanto que lo conoces?

-Desde hace poco, o algo así. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que lo vi con otra chica que no resultó ser más que una amiga.

Entonces no era Alphonse, como había sospechado en un principio. A él lo conocía desde la niñez.

-¿Y él te corresponde?

-Si…- dijo mientras recordaba las escenas de la noche pasada- estoy segura.

-Supongo que tendré que darle a alguien más el regalo de bodas que te tenía – bromeó, esperando una risa de Winry, pero no escuchó nada- Oh dios, Winry, no me digas que aún quieres casarte con ese cavernícola

-Mark no es un cavernícola. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, me quiere. Y lo quiero a él.

-Pero no lo amas.

El rostro de Winry se oscureció, se sentía patética y vulnerable. Trisha al notar que la chica lloraba, se sentó junto a ella y le acarició dulcemente el cabello.

-Tranquila cariño, ya verás que todo va a estar bien.

-Es que tengo miedo Trisha ¿Qué tal si me equivoco? Temo hacerle daño a las personas que se preocupan por mí. Y en cualquiera de los casos irremediablemente lo hago ¿Qué hago? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca? – dijo entre sollozos

-No necesitas que te digas que hacer. Sólo recuerda que cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo estaré aquí apoyándote.

Winry se restregó los ojos y miró fijamente a Trisha, ella esperó en silencio que la rubia dijera lo que quería decir:

-¿Aunque la persona de la que esté enamorada sea tu hijo?

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos.

-Edward…-

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? ¿Me dejarías lastimar a tu hijo? – preguntó Winry deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que la mujer le prohibiera verlo para siempre.

-Él… es mi hijo, pero yo jamás he sido su madre.

-Trisha… ¿Acaso él no lo sabe?

-No estoy segura, sólo sé que me detesta. Para él no soy más que la mujer que destruyó el matrimonio de sus padres- miró a la chica junto a ella- Respecto a tu pregunta Winry ¿A que te refieres con que lo harás sufrir?

Reconoció que era el momento adecuado para decírselo y que si no lo hacía ahora, después sería demasiado tarde.

-Hay algo que sé desde hace poco y quería decírtelo, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie- dijo con seriedad mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el vientre.

-¡Al! ¡Como te he extrañado!

-¡Winry!

Ambos se abrazaron como niños mientras Ed veía la escena por detrás. Cuando el menor dejó por fin a la rubia en el suelo, después de haberla girado en los aires, Winry miró a Ed y éste le devolvió una mirada que interpretó como satisfacción.

-Hola Edward

-Hola

-¡Diablos Winry! ¡Te ves bellísima!- dijo Al haciéndola girar como un trompo para observar con más detalle las ondas de su vestido.

-Gracias Al, tu también te ves muy bien.

Se había puesto ese vestido verde esmeralda hasta las rodillas sólo porque Ed iba a estar ahí, y al juzgar por como él la miraba, se podría decir que había cumplido su objetivo.

-Pasemos al comedor, todo está listo- añadió Al tomando por la mano a la chica y guiándola hacia la sala.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, la conversación interesante y el ambiente agradable, sin embargo, para Edward fue un martirio. No podía desear mas que Al le entrara el sueño para poder acercarse a Winry. El rose de sus dedos al pasarle una botella de vino fue suficiente como para desesperarse completamente, definitivamente no era suficiente. Constantemente se preguntaba que estaría haciendo si Alphonse no hubiera llegado tan improvisadamente.

Después de varias horas, ahora todos tomando café en living, el menor de los Elric se tapó la boca con una mano al bostezar.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las once de la noche- contestó Ed, aburrido

-Es más tarde de lo que creí. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir- dijo levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia Winry

-Buenas noche Winry- le besó la mejilla

-Que duermas bien Al.

-Buenas noches hermano

-Buenas noches- respondió Ed.

Alphonse abandonó la habitación, seguidamente, Ed y Winry se miraron. Era lo que ambos estaban esperando.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Winry un poco nerviosa.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo- comentó él caminando hacia la puerta.

Winry siguió en silencio a Ed por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a el lado oriente de la casa y encaminarse por una estrecha y larga escala de caracol que parecía no tener fin.

-Hemos llegado – anunció Ed abriendo con una llave la puerta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya lo verás.

Entraron a la habitación y Winry no pudo evitar quedar sin aliento. Podía ver todo el cielo estrellado en una ventana en el techó, más allá, en la ventana del costado veía el valle nevado y las tintineantes luces del pueblo. Estaban en la torre, siempre había sabido que existía pero nunca había entrado.

-Es…- dijo acercándose a una de las ventanas- increíble-

-Lo es.

-Nunca había entrado, estuvo todo este tiempo cerrada. Sólo he ido a la otra torre pero la vista no tiene comparación.

-Es porque esta torre es mía y la otra es de Al- le narró mientras encendía una lámpara de una pequeña mesa- cuando yo tenía diez años, Hohenhiem me hizo elegir una torre como regalo. Elegí esta por una simple razón.

-¿Cuál razón?- preguntó Winry volteándose a ver a Ed.

-Es la más alta. Está a tantos metros sobre el resto de la casa que nadie te escucharía aunque grites.

Winry intentó no pensar en lo que eso significaba e intentó disimular su nerviosismo. Observó el resto de la habitación y pudo comprobar que había una cama, varios instrumentos de música y un telescopio.

-¿Dormías aquí?

-La traje cuando mamá murió. Este fue mi refugio, pasé días sin salir de aquí tocando y componiendo música, así no molestaba a nadie.

-Dudo que tu música moleste a alguien.

Ed sonrió y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas, definitivamente esa ventana era especial. Lo transportaba hacia un espacio distante, donde los problemas de la tierra parecían diminutos comparados con esos punto brillantes.

-Eres la primera persona además de mí que entra aquí.

No supo que decir a eso, pero le hiso darse cuenta de que Edward le demostraba su confianza en ella. Él la miraba desde la puerta, caminó hacia Ed, acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con suma delicadeza.

-Prometo cuidar tu refugio.

-Nuestro refugio- aclaró antes de acércala por la cintura y besarla de una manera muy distinta al beso anterior.

Estiró sus manos y la levantó, sus piernas rodearon alrededor de su cintura y la llevó hasta la cama, acostándola con cuidado y quedando apenas suspendido sobre ella, procurando no aplastarla.

Llevó sus manos al cuello de la chica hasta que encontró el nudo del vestido, el cual desamarró sin dificultad. Besó los hombros de la chica mientras bajaba la prenda hasta que esta llegó al suelo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, pensó Winry al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba al chico a desprenderse de su camisa. Estaba totalmente entregada a Edward. La necesidad era irresistible, aplastante... lo necesitaba. Lo quería.

Se inclinó sobre ella, recorriendo con los dedos la piel de su vientre. Había estado pensando toda la noche como sería sin ese vestido, ahora que la tenía junto a si se deba cuenta de que era aún más bella de lo que pensaba.

Winry dejó caer sus párpados a medida que sentía que era despojada de la última prenda que la cubría. Los labios de Ed se detuvieron un momento mientras terminaba de desvestirse él mismo.

Una vez su amigo Roy lo había recriminado por estar con mujeres por mera diversión, también le había explicado que no existía experiencia comparable a estar con la mujer que se amaba. Ed se había reído de él y culpado a Riza de tenerlo estúpido. Edward conocía bastantes cuerpos femeninos pero ninguno lo había dejado tan embobado, ningunas otras manos lo habían hecho temblar y ningunos otros labios lo habían hecho suspirar. Supuso que a eso se refería Roy.

Se amaron y besaron, y entonces todo había terminado. Ahora se pertenecían, esto ya no era por diversión, era porque se necesitaban y debían demostrar que están locos uno por el otro.

Edward apartó los cabellos del rostro de la chica y la besó antes de separarse. La jaló para acostarla sobre su pecho y luego los tapó con la sábana.

-Te amo Winry.

Ella levantó la mirada y acarició su mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

-Yo también te amo.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio, recuperando el aliento y acobijándose. Después de un rato Ed apagó la luz y ambos quedaron maravillados por las estrellas del cielo nocturno. La oscuridad sólo los hacia sentirse más cerca uno del otro. Todo era tan silencioso…

-¿No te daba miedo estar aquí solo?- preguntó Winry curiosa.

-¿Estas asustada?

-No… sólo me preguntaba si no te perturbaba este silencio.

-Había cosas peores a las que temer.

-¿Cómo qué? – inquirió la chica, pensando en el momento que Ed se marchó.

El chicho presumió que ya era tiempo de que Winry supiera ciertas cosas sobre él que nadie sabía.

-No es una historia muy linda pero supongo que tengo cosas que explicarte

-Sólo si te sientes cómodo haciéndolo.

-Confió en ti – dijo mirándola de una manera que la hizo sonrojarse, había percibido la sinceridad en su tono y él sentía lo que decía - Por su puesto que me siento cómodo… ¿Cómo empezar?

-Desde el principio de todo- lo ayudó- desde que comenzó la razón para odiar este lugar.

Edward suspiró, miró las estrellas y volvió al pasado.

-Mi madre murió dos días antes de que cumpliera quince años. Su último regalo fue una promesa.

-¿Una promesa?- repitió Winry extrañada.

-Me prometió que iría conmigo a New York el año siguiente a pasar una temporada, para que yo pudiera asistir al conservatorio que me habían invitado.

-Vaya…-

-Lo sé. Ha sido el regalo que me ha hecho más feliz, aunque no se haya realizado jamás.

-¿Y luego?

-Como dije, murió dos días después. Un ataque al corazón. Su cuerpo no resistió mas estar tan delgado, mi mamá era anoréxica grave. Un empleado la encontró en el baño. Lo del funeral lo arreglé yo. Hohenhiem estaba de viaje, supuestamente negocios. – Ed gruñó- Ahora sé que en realidad estaba con esa mujer en alguna isla del Caribe. Llegó una semana después con una sonrisa boba en la cara… cuando nos vio llorando y nos preguntó que pasaba…

Winry sintió el cuerpo de Ed tensarse bajo la sábanas.

-Hay cosas que nunca voy a perdonar y esa es una de ella. Tan sólo éramos niños Winry, necesitábamos un hombre donde llorar. Mientras mi hermano no podía dormir él estaba con esa mujer… claro que eso lo supe un año después…

Flash Back

10 años atrás

-¡Feliz cumpleaños señorito! – dijo Abigail abrazándolo- Si ya está hecho todo un hombre.

-Gracias Abi.

-Después de que hable con su padre baje por favor, le tengo la torta lista.

-¿Puedo bajar yo también? –preguntó Alphonse asustado de que el no pudiera comer pastel.

-Por supuesto que sí.

La puerta del escritorio de abrió y Al miró con nerviosismo a su hermano, su padre los raramente los mandaba a llamar por lo tanto era obvio que se trataba de algo importante.

Ingresaron a la oficina en silencio.

-Papá ya estamos aquí ¿Qué sucede…?

Edward no siguió hablando ya que miró a la mujer que estaba junto a Hohenhiem. Era linda, pensó, pero algo le daba mala espina, y a juzgar por el rostro de Al, su hermano estaba pasando por la misma situación.

-Cierra la puerta Ed.

El mayor obedeció y luego ambos hermanos se acercaron al escritorio en donde su padre se encontraba sentado.

-Niños- Hohenheim insistía en llamarlos así- Ella es Trisha.

-Hola- saludó Al tímidamente, Ed sólo frunció el ceño.

-Un placer conocerlos al fin- dijo Trisha con una voz que a Ed le pareció extraña, además, no le gustaba la forma sentimental en la que lo estaba mirando ¿Acaso estaba a punto de llorar?

-Desde este día Trisha vivirá con nosotros.

Quiso decir algo, pero estaba seguro de que el alma se le había escapado ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Una broma?

-¿Eres una nueva empleada? – preguntó Al inocentemente

-Oh no, Trisha es una excelente psicóloga. Ella atendía a tu madre… Trisha es mi novia Alphonse.

El menor quedó mudo, al igual que su hermano no sabía que decir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo que decir? – dijo Hohenheim acercando a Trisha por la cintura.

-¿Ya nos podemos retirar?

-Sí Ed- respondió Hohenhiem un poco molesto por la pregunta – Ya puedes retirarte.

Se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero justo antes de salir Trisha lo detuvo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Edward

Hohenhiem miró con sorpresa a la mujer junto a él para luego mirar a su hijo, lo había olvidado completamente.

-Vaya, que descuido de mi parte, feliz cumpleaños hijo.

-Gracias

Cerró la puerta sin decir más, maldiciendo internamente los sentimientos que se le acumulaban en ese momento y sintiendo enojo por su padre, que ya ni siquiera era capaz de acordarse de su cumpleaños. No se detuvo nunca a preguntarse como era que aquella mujer sabía que era su cumpleaños.

Pasó toda la tarde encerrado en su torre. Tocando melodías violenta y caóticas. Sólo había pasado un año ¿Cómo podía aceptar vivir con otra mujer que no fuera su madre? Le desesperaba la falta de sensibilidad de su padre. Después de horas de pensar, decidió que hablaría con Hohenheim, le explicaría que no se sentía bien respecto a su nueva decisión y que si podía aplazarla al menos un trimestre, en el cual él y su hermano pasarían tiempo con Trisha con el objetivo de conocerla.

Llevó una nueva composición como excusa para iniciar la conversación y bajó las escaleras, recorrió los pasillos para finalmente llegar a la habitación de su padre.

Y entonces lo escuchó:

-Pero Hohenheim

-No quiero discutir más esto Trisha, tu sabes que no es tu culpa.

-Lo sé, pero igualmente me siento culpable.

-La muerte de Dante no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si ella no comía no se debía a que nosotros dos estuviéramos juntos.

-Pero ella seguía repitiéndome en las sesiones que no comía porque deseaba que su esposo le prestara más atención.

-Dante siempre fue así Trisha, la conocí anoréxica y murió anoréxica.

-Aún así, es muy pronto para que yo venga a vivir aquí. Los niños no saben que hemos estado viéndonos hace años.

-Yo te amo desde antes que Edward naciera y tú lo sabes. Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado para que estuviéramos junto, pero es imposible. Además ahora estas junto a mí y sólo eso me importa.

Se sentía paralizado. Sintió nauseas y quiso correr pero las piernas no le reaccionaban. Ella y su padre eran culpables… su madre… Hohenhiem acaba de decir que hubiera preferido estar con esa mujer que haber vivido con ellos ¿Qué había de Al y él? ¿Acaso también hubiera deseado que no existieran?

Se marchó de ahí en silencio, lanzó la partitura al fuego, caminó hasta su habitación, tomó una maleta en la cual puso ropa, dinero y la carta del conservatorio de New York. Caminó hasta el hall y le pidió a Sebastián que lo llevara hasta el aeropuerto. Quiso despedirse de Al pero resultaría muy doloroso.

Entonces mientras esperaba el auto, su padre entró al hall junto con Trisha y su hermano.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces, y esa maleta? – preguntó Al asustado.

-Lo siento Al, me voy.

-¿Me puedes decir a donde piensas marcharte Edward?- agregó su padre con voz autoritaria – Será mejor que vengas con nosotros, o el té se va a enfriar.

Edward rió con sarcasmo. Sabía que debía parecer un lunático pero no podía evitar reír. Un té, un maldito té. Le importaba que se enfriara pero no le importó que su madre muriera por su culpa.

-Eres un desgraciado.

Todos quedaron en silencio, completamente atónitos.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Eres un hipócrita. Me voy porque no soporto verte la cara ni un día más, me das asco. Sé lo que tú y esta mujer hicieron con mamá- Edward apretaban los puños con fuerzas pero mantenía un temple de serenidad- no voy a vivir con tanta mugre. No me interesa pertenecer a tu mundo donde estás feliz por la muerte de mi madre.

-Ve a tu habitación, AHORA.

-No.

-Edward voy a contar hasta tres.

-¿O qué? ¿Me olvidarás como lo hiciste con mamá? Cuenta todo lo que quieras Hohenhiem, pero yo me voy. Te odio y ten claro que desde hoy perdiste a un hijo.

Abrió la puerta y la azotó con fuerza, se subió al vehículo y esa fue la última vez que Hohenhiem vio a su hijo.

-¿Papá?

-Volverá, Alphonse. Mañana estará rogando que lo deje entrar.

Alphonse miró a su padre, a Trisha llorando y luego a la puerta. No estaba tan seguro de que eso sucedería.

Fin Flash Back.

Ahora comprendía porque Trisha jamás le había mencionado que ella era su verdadera madre. Nunca la aceptaría. Es más, hasta la odiaba. Se preguntó como Ed había reunido tanta valentía como para irse de su hogar. Él había sufrido de una manera difícil de imaginar para muchas personas.

-Eso es todo. Los últimos diez años los he vivido en Norteamérica solo.

-Ya no estás solo – dijo Winry obligándolo a que la mirara – yo estoy aquí.

El chico sonrió, sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras. Acercó sus manos, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, se aproximó más a ella y la beso con hambre.

-Feliz Navidad Winry.

-Feliz Navidad, te quiero.

Y eso es todo damas y caballeros! si se no tengo talento D: pero aùn asì me haria MUUUUUUY feliz un review :D los quiero ! GRACIAS POR LEER!


	8. Chapter 8

**Me salto las escusas y les dejo el capitulo ( salgo corriendo de las lectoras que me quieren decapitar ) AYUDAAA!**

-¿Realmente vas a seguir leyendo ese libro_ ahora_?

-Ya te lo dije Ed, es inaceptable que me haya demorada más de un mes en leer un libro de cien páginas.

-Sí entiendo, pero ¿Es necesario que sea en este preciso momento?

-Sólo me quedan diez páginas, dame cinco minutos…

-Es que se me ocurre algo mucho más entretenido que hacer en esos cinco minutos- insinuó Edward mientras su mano recorría el desnudo vientre de Winry.

La chica tembló bajo las sábanas que los cubrían a ambos ¿Es que acaso no se iba a acostumbrar nunca al tacto de él? Ya había pasado más de una semana desde la navidad y casi todas las noches las habían compartido; ahora estaban los dos en la cama de su departamento, empezando el año nuevo, bueno, de una manera muy especial.

-…son sólo diez páginas- reclamó la chica entre suspiros.

-Es una tragedia griega, todos mueren al final- dijo el chico mientras mordía su oreja izquierda con sensualidad.

-No en Antígona, Creonte escapa…

-Te sabes el libro de memoria y aún así quieres terminarlo- se separo unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos- ¿Será que acaso prefieres a la literatura que a mí?

Winry soltó una carcajada e hizo el amago de estar pensándolo bien, provocando que Ed levantara una ceja un tanto sorprendido.

-Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder

-¿Es en serio?

-Quizás- respondió mientras ponía el libro entre su rostro y el de Ed.

El chico resopló rendido al mismo tiempo que se acostaba nuevamente junto a la rubia.

-Eres imposible.

-Silencio, Creonte acaba de encontrar a su hijo muerto

-Que historia más feliz.

La chica bajó el libro y le regaló una mirada de reproche para luego seguir leyendo con entusiasmo.

Edward apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, definitivamente Winry no era fácil de convencer, lo que en vez de causarle molestia, lo hacía sentir aún más atraído hacia ella, cosa que sospecha era casi imposible. Los pasados días correspondían a lo que a él le gustaba llamar "una de las mejores semanas de su vida", y haber empezado en año viendo el dormido rostro de Winry sólo lo hacia pensar que había comenzado los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año con el pie derecho. Se sentía un poco mal por haber dejado a su hermano tan abandonado, pero el estar con la chica realmente lo recompensaba.

Su obra también iba bien, últimamente se encontraba lleno de inspiración y las notas en el pentagrama aparecían casi por generación espontanea. Lo único que lo tenía preocupado era Rose, la cual no daba ningún indicio de querer despertar.

Apartó con la mano un mechón del largo cabello de Winry que le estaba haciendo cosquillas y se quedó observándolo concentradamente.

-¿Sucede algo con mi pelo? – preguntó la rubia mirando por encima del libro.

-No nada, sólo recordé una foto en la que estabas con un corte diferente, lo tenías hasta aquí- dijo Ed señalando la mitad de su cuello.

-Ah, sí. Lo usé así hace un par de años.

-Te veías

-Rara, lo sé- interrumpió Winry.

-Iba a decir linda.

A Winry se le tiñeron las mejillas de color rojo, Edward la miraba de tal manera que sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Y nuevamente sintió la sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago, cada vez que los ojos de Edward la miraban con tanta franqueza le costaba trabajo respirar. Entreabrió los labios y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo con suavidad: Edward respondió enseguida, acariciando con sus manos los brazos de Winry. Se separaron de una manera apacible, pero sin dejar de tocar sus frentes mientras retomaban el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-¿Te estoy distrayendo?

-Sólo necesitas respirar, o existir, para distraerme ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Ed sonrió. Por su puesto que se había dado cuenta, esa era la razón porque estaba tan ridículamente feliz últimamente.

-Deja el libro para más tarde. Te lo suplico.

-No necesitas suplicar Ed, yo también te necesito.

Volvieron a unir sus labios con hambre, olvidando completamente a Antígona bajo las sábanas que los cubrían a ambos.

Trisha observó por el rabillo de la puerta entreabierta como Winry se despedía de Ed. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y sinceramente observarlos en un momento tan íntimo la hacía sentirse como una espía de mala calaña.

Hace días que estaba deseando hablar con Winry pero Edward no se había despegado de ella durante toda la semana. Hasta donde sabía, su hijo no tenía conocimiento de que ella vivía junto a Winry.

Contempló como Ed se acercaba a la chica y le susurraba algo al oído, ella soltó una carcajada y su hijo sonrió complacido. Los envidió en ese momento: eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados. Hace más de cinco minutos que se estaban despidiendo en la puerta pero al parecer Edward siempre encontraba algo que decir para que la rubia no se pudiera deshacer de él.

-Vete ya. Alphonse lleva días solo- dijo Winry empujándolo con la punta de los dedos

-Al no necesita mi compañía. Además…- aclaró al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la oreja de la chica- si se preocupa le puedo decir que me tenías secuestrado.

-Que gracioso. Deja de hablar tonterías –replicó Winry con un tono desenfadado – Y ve a visitar a Rose de vez en cuando.

-Ya estás sonando como mi madre

-De seguro tampoco la dejabas tranquila… ya vete

-Está bien- suspiró rendido- pero antes quiero mi beso de despedida-

Edward se inclinó hacia ella de manera lenta. Alzó una mano hasta su rostro. Sus largos dedos de pianista acariciaron la piel antes de posarse sobre su mentón y obligarla a levantar la barbilla. Para que sus labios, cálidos y firmes, se posaran en los de la chica con facilidad. Winry cerró los ojos y respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo. A Trisha le pareció que Winry perdía el aliento en el acto. Los labios de Ed se movieron, indagadores, sobre su boca rendida y más que dispuesta, mientras que ella clavaba los dedos en su espalda.

Trisha decidió que era mejor darles privacidad y cerró la puerta hasta que escuchó que Edward se había marchado. Sólo entonces salió y tocó el timbre de su vecina.

Le pareció un poco extraño que su vecina no le abriera de inmediato, no habían pasado más de dos minutos desde que la había visto parada en la puerta por última vez. Apoyó la oreja en la puerta y escuchó atentamente. Una corriente le recorrió la columna vertebral y terminó en su nuca. Demasiado silencio.

Tomó la manilla y la giró. Estaba abierta.

El living estaba vació al igual que la cocina y el comedor. Caminó hacia el dormitorio pero no había rastro de Winry.

Quizás se fue con Edward, pensó. Se dispuso al volver a su departamento cuando lo escuchó. Era un murmullo apenas audible pero la hizo detenerse en seco.

-¡Winry!

Abrió la puerta del baño de un golpe y se arrodilló junto a la rubia más rápido de lo que había esperado.

-Tranquila linda, yo estoy aquí ahora- dijo mientras le tomaba el cabello con las manos en forma de una coleta.

Winry intentó sonreír pero sólo resulto una mueca penosa, luego su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente y la chica se apoyó en el lavabo mientras el ácido olor a bilis le quemaba la nariz.

Trisha la acarició maternalmente intentando tranquilizar a la joven. Vomitar no era ninguna gracia, mucho menos tantas veces y tan seguido. Winry estaba blanca como el papel, parecía que toda su sangre se había esfumado en un acto de magia.

-Estoy bien- dijo Winry respiraron trabajosamente- ya me había sucedido esto.

-Winry, cariño ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Hace cuánto que empezaron los vómitos?

-Desde – inhaló -… ayer.

-Bien, entonces no es tan malo. Ven, vamos, te llevaré a la cama y te daré un vaso de agua.

Ayudó a Winry a levantarse y la acompaño hasta el dormitorio. La recostó en la cama – que a todo esto estaba bastante desordenada- la cubrió con una manta y fue a la cocina a buscar lo que le había prometido.

No pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas mientras abría el grifo de agua. Tonta, se dijo a sí misma, sabía que no debía por preocuparse por algo así que era lo natural, sin embargo aún sentía escalofríos. Verla tirada en el suelo del baño tan desprotegida la había hecho acordarse de cosas malas. Muy malas.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio Winry se hallaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en varias almohadas, tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que no estaba durmiendo. Trisha tomó su mano y depositó en ella el vaso con agua fría.

-Gracias – susurró Winry abriendo los ojos pesadamente.

Le asustaba la manera en que Trisha la estaba mirando, conocía muy bien esa mirada, era preocupación. Respiró afanosamente hasta que sintió que las náuseas desaparecían antes de tomar agua. Sintió un peso más en el colchón, Trisha se había sentado junto a ella y la seguía mirando con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

-Estoy bien- repitió Winry- no te preocupes más ¿Quieres?

-Winry…

-Fueron algo repentino, por eso le pedí a Ed que se fuera. Sé lo que le está sucediendo a mi cuerpo Trisha, no necesito que más lecciones.

-No era mi intención darte un sermón- aclaró la mujer- sólo estoy un poco asustada por ti.

A Winry se le hiso un nudo en la garganta, no había necesidad de ser tan brusca. Diablos, era Trisha, casi era una madre para ella y la estaba tratando mal.

-Perdón, no quise hablarte así.

-No te aflijas. Ahora tienes que descansar.

Cerró los ojos, la habitación le daba vueltas y sintió la necesidad de sacar un pie de la cama porque sentía que el piso era de arena. Nada de aquello funcionaba, claro. El dolor de su estómago tampoco se aliviaría por mucho que lo sobara y tampoco respiraría con mayor libertada aunque se sentara.

Había despechado a Ed porque las náuseas habían comenzado después de que tomaran desayuno. Apenas sintió el olor a tostadas el estómago se le hizo un revoltijo. Él le había preguntado si se sentía bien, pero se contuvo la horrible sensación en la boca del estómago y le mintió ¿Cómo podía contarle la verdad? Sabía que eventualmente debía hacerlo, de todas maneras lo vería con sus propios ojos, sin embargo le costaba un mundo. Todo cambiaría, y todo cambiaría para peor. Se conocían hace tan poco y ya deseaba estar con él una vida. Era terriblemente doloroso.

Gimió involuntariamente, tenía miedo.

-¿Estás bien linda?

-Si…- afirmó en voz queda antes de beber un sorbo de agua.

La morena se levantó de la cama con suavidad, comenzando a recorrer la habitación mientras miraba distraídamente los muebles y los adornos. La habitación desprendía un olor diferente desde la última vez que había estado en ella, olía a perfume de hombre, olía a Edward.

Se sonrió a sí misma. Su hijo no podía haber elegido a una mejor mujer, aunque como siempre todo lo hacía en el momento menos indicado. Edward se parecía mucho a su padre, y aunque no estaba completamente segura, ella también reconocía sus propios rasgos en su rostro. Cuando estaba embarazada, Trisha solía soñar despierta acerca de cómo sería su hijo, se lo imaginaba tan parecido a como era en la vida real que le daba escalofríos, aunque nunca imagino que el bebé que sólo sostuvo en sus brazos una vez no le quisiera ni ver la cara. Trisha había cometido muchos errores pero definitivamente abandonar a su hijo había sido el peor.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en Winry que la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo malo Trisha?

-No nada.

-¿Quieres algo para comer? Hay tostadas.

-No, no gracias, ya comí. No quiero molestarte más linda, sólo vine a buscar lo que te había pedido.

Winry pestaño y unos segundos después señaló el mueble frente a la mujer.

-El tercer cajón a la derecha.

Trisha asintió, abrió el cajón y guardó lo que estaba buscando en su bolso. No podía permitirse el lujo de que alguien la viera, ya había sido un tremendo riego para Winry conseguírselo.

-Gracias cariño, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. En cuanto lo termine, te lo devolveré de inmediato.

-Tomate tu tiempo.

-Será mejor que me vaya, necesitas dormir un par de horas. Si te falta algo sabes dónde encontrarme.

Trisha se disponía a salir del dormitorio cuando la joven la llamó nuevamente.

-¿Necesitas algo Winry?

-Trisha- de pronto la mirada de la joven parecía más decidida que nunca, sin embargo aún podía notar un dejo de terror- Sí, necesito algo. Necesito que me devuelvas el favor.

Las palabras de Winry la tomaron por sorpresa. Mientras la rubia le explicaba lo que deseaba lo único que podía pensar era "Dios mío, Dios mío". A partir de cierto momento sólo quería cubrirse las orejas con las manos y no escuchar más. Era ridículo, Winry era demasiado joven. Pensó en su error con Edward y se preguntó si en verdad deseaba cometer otro más.

-No Winry, no puedes hacerme eso. ¡No puedes hacértelo a ti misma! ¡Es ridículo! ¡Tienes veintiséis años por Dios!

-Por eso sólo puedo pedírtelo a ti Trisha ¡Entiéndeme!

-Si es por este cuaderno ya no lo quiero leer. Por mucho que me interese leer los últimos pensamientos de Hohenheim no puedo permitírtelo. No.

-¡Por favor! No es que te esté cobrando este favor, traerte ese cuaderno azul no fue nada, tu eres mi amiga y por supuesto que quiero lo mejor para ti.- Winry se levantó de la cama y cogió las manos de su amiga entre las suyas- ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo porque estoy desesperada!

El diario de Hohenheim cayó al suelo cuando las dos mujeres se abrazaron. Lloraron desconsoladamente hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron, entonces Trisha decidió que lo haría, que por mucho que le costara el favor que Winry le pedía, se lo debía. Y lo haría aunque no pudiera dormir el resto de sus noches pensado en lo terrible que sería para todos.

-Está bien, lo haré. Pero con una condición. Debes decírselo a Edward. Esta noche.

Secretos, pensó Alphonse, todos tenían secretos. Se preguntó cuál era el verdadero costo de ellos. Mientras miraba el dormido rostro de Rose se dijo que el de ella había sido el dolor por no ser correspondida. El de su padre había sido la furia de un hijo. Y el de Winry era el que lo tenía más preocupado, y se debía a que no tenía idea cuan cruel las consecuencias iban a ser.

Estiró los brazos por arriba de su cabeza, y se removió incómodo en el duro sillón del hospital. Lo decía en serio, daría una donación al hospital del porte de un buque con tal de que cambiaran esas horribles sillas tan duras como el diamante.

Había estado con Rose toda la mañana y era desalentador las pocas ganas que la joven mostraba por despertase. Los doctores estaban haciendo todo lo posible por ella, y aunque los hematomas externos habían desaparecido, no podían encontrar una explicación clara de que estaba sucediendo dentro de su cerebro. El golpe de ese loco había sido demasiado fuerte.

-Despierta ya Rose, nos tienes a todos preocupados- dijo en voz alta.

-No te escucha Al, está en coma.

El joven miró por encima de su hombro.

-Vaya, miren quien está por aquí, El señor desaparecido.

Edward se acercó a paso lento hacia la cama en donde reposaba Rose. Parecía estar teniendo un profundo sueño, lo cual no significaba que fuera bueno. Aproximó una mano hacia ella, pero no se atrevió a tocarla. Di una palabra Rose, abre los ojos, lo que sea, pensó sintiéndose desesperanzado.

-¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto en días.

-En ningún lugar. No seas tan curioso.

-Que va, era sólo interés. No necesito explicaciones de tu vida nocturna.

-Tampoco te iba a dar una.

Alphonse rodó los ojos. La verdad es que si le intrigaba donde se metía su hermano durante todo el día. Sólo volvía a buscar ropa y luego se largaba sin siquiera decir buenos días. Pero tampoco era tonto, sabía muy bien que no pasaba las noches solo, la compañía femenina era invisible pero notable desde kilómetros.

Mientras no se meta en problemas, se dijo a sí mismo mientras daba por zanjado el tema.

-¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

-Desde las nueve. Gracias al pase de visita que me dio Winry puedo venir cuando y cuanto se me plazca.

-Tramposo.

-Es bueno ser amigo de médico- aclaró encogiéndose de hombros- debería hacerte amigo de Winry. Es una buena chica.

Edward emitió un ruido extraño, provocando que algo en Alphonse se conectara.

-Además es muy linda ¿No lo crees?

-Si tú lo dices.

-E inteligente. No todos pueden estudiar medicina en una universidad tan prestigiosa. Fue a Oxford ¿Lo sabias?

-No- mintió, mientras disimulaba desinterés.

-Ahora que lo pienso ese Mark tiene mucha suerte, cualquier hombre sólo soñaría en estar con una mujer así. Es una pena, si estuviera disponible

-¿Qué sucedería entonces?

Alphonse sonrió, la cara de molestia de Ed le causaba gracia.

-Nada. Que estoy hablando. Ella se va a casar con Mark. Pronto su apellido será Fierstein en vez de Rockbell, es judío ¿sabes? Aunque le verdad es que no me agrada mucho ese tipo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es muy brusco con ella.

Ahora sí que Edward sintió como la sangre le hervía ¿Podía ser que ese tipo estuviera abusando de ella? Se le vinieron a la mente las moreteadas piernas de Winry y quiso gruñir. Pobre del que siquiera le tocara un pelo a Winry.

Al menor no se le pasó desapercibido el cambio de humor en su hermano ¿Acaso él y Winry…? ¿Sería ella la misteriosa compañera de Ed?

-Ed ¿Por casualidad tú y…?

Tres golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Alphonse, su hermano había sido salvado por la campana.

Edward le mando una mirada de intriga a Alphonse, pero este levantó los hombros, no estaba esperando a nadie y normalmente las enfermeras y los doctores entraban sin golpear.

-Adelante- dijo Ed dudando.

-Buenos días- dijo el hombre inclinando la cabeza por la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si por supuesto- le contestó el menor levantándose de la silla en el proceso.

El hombre vestía con traje un tanto desaliñado y llevaba una carpeta bajo el brazo.

-Soy el detective Hughes. Un placer- se presentó mientras mostraba su placa.

-Yo soy Alphonse Elric y él es mi hermano Edward.

-Hola- saludó el mayor con tono serio ¿Qué estaba haciendo un detective en un hospital?

-Disculpen mi intromisión, pero necesito hablar con uno de ustedes. Los padres de la señorita me dijeron que lo más probable era que se encontrarían aquí.

Edward arrugó la frente, esto no le estaba gustando nada.

-¿Con cuál de los dos desea hablar, detective?

-Con su hermano si es posible, ya que tengo entendido que Edward Elric el dueño de la finca.

El joven asintió en silencio y siguió al detective por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

-Si fuera tan amable de subirse al vehículo.

-¿Me puede explicar de qué se trata todo esto?- la voz de Edward sonaba todo menos relajada.

-Con mucho gusto se lo explicaré en el camino, no hay nada que temer jovencito, se trata del hombre que atacó a su amiga Rose.

-¿Qué hay con él?

Hughes abrió la puerta de su vehículo e hiso un gesto con la mano.

-Súbase, se lo explicare camino a la comisaria.

Edward se relajó un poco e le hizo caso al detective. Al menos el hombre parecía agradable, pero no lo había visto nunca el pueblo. Seguramente venía de una ciudad más grande, porque en esa pequeña ciudad nunca sucedía algo lo suficientemente peligroso como para que existiera un oficina de detectives.

El motor se puso en marcha y el automóvil salió del estacionamiento hacia la calle.

-No sé si usted sabe pero tenemos preso al hombre que atacó a la señorita Rose.

-Sí, estaba al tanto.

-Lo hemos estado interrogando y no es más que un pobre loco. Tiene esquizofrenia sebera, no vive la realidad y no estamos seguros si todo lo que dice lo paso en realidad y su mente retorcida lo inventa.

-¿Y por qué no lo mandan a un psiquiátrico? No creo que se pueda hacer mucho con una persona fuera de sí- dijo Edward sin comprender por qué tal escándalo por un hombre que le faltaba un tornillo.

-Como dije, no sabemos si las cosas que dice son verdad o mentira. Y últimamente no para de contar historias de que un hombre le pagaba para asesinar gente, pero envenenándola para que muriera como si fuera una enfermedad- Hughes tomó la calle a la derecha- En un caso normal lo descartaríamos de inmediato. El problema es que es verdad que se ha logrado meter en a casas de vecinos sin que nadie lo note. Ahí es donde entra usted. Entre las pertenencias del pobre hombre hemos encontrado objetos de su casa, señor Elric.

El joven abrió sus ojos dorados como si fueran platos ¿Ese hombre había entrado a su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Era altamente posible, ya que Abigail ya estaba vieja y no tenía el oído tan fino como antes, pero aún así era increíble.

-¿No les ha dicho que hombre le pagaba por matar?

Hughes lo miró confundido.

-Eh, no. Cambia la descripción cada dos segundos. Pero no se preocupe por eso joven, es poco probable que sea verdad, además la única persona que se ha muerto en el tiempo que él dice ser contratado fue su padre, el señor Hohenheim. Según mis fuentes todos sabían que él tenía cáncer desde hace tiempo.

Edward comenzó a sudar ¿Podía ser que ese hombre estuviera diciendo la verdad? Imposible, repetía su mente, sin embargo no podía echar por la borda ninguna posibilidad.

-¿Está usted bien? Se ha puesto blanco de pronto.

-Estoy bien- contestó cortante. - ¿Ha cuantas casas ha entrado este loco?

-A varias. Seguramente estaba robando cuando su amiga entró a la suya y en su mente retorcida no encontró mejor opción que golpearla con una pata de una mesa.

Todo calzaba. No podía ser, le resultaba irreal. Pero la pregunta era: ¿Quién había mandado a matar a su padre? Y la del millón: ¿Por qué?

El auto se detuvo frente al comisaria y ambos hombres se bajaron del auto.

Lo único que tiene que hacer hoy es reconocer si hay objetos suyos entre los que le mostraremos. De ser así, se los entregaremos el Lunes a más tardar.

La habitación era blanca y en el medio había una mesa con variados objetos, Edward no era la única persona reconociendo sus pertenecías, y cuando se acercó al mueble logró escuchar el cuchicheó detrás de sus espaldas. Poco le importó que lo reconocieran por ser famoso, tenía peores cosas en la mente.

Es ridículo, es un loco. Sin embargo es posible

Necesitaba ver a ese esquizofrénico, tenía que hablar con él. Cabía la posibilidad de que gracias a esto encontrara las respuestas que estaba buscando.

-¿Es algo suyo, señor? – le preguntó un policía que al mismo tiempo lo hizo despertarse de su ensoñación.

Miró rápidamente la mesa que tenía un gran cartel PROHIBIDO TOCAR y sus ojos se fueron directamente hacia un libro verde musgo demasiado familiar.

-Ese. Es un libro de fotografías familiar.

-¿Nada más?

Reconoció también una tasa que Abigail llevaba días buscando y un reloj de pared que había pertenecido a su tatarabuela pero que nadie había echado mucho de menos.

De pronto recordó que no había vuelto a encontrar el diario de su padre por mucho que lo había buscado.

-¿Es esto todo lo que encontraron en su residencia?

-Si se puede llamar así, el hombre vivía bajo el puente. Pero sí, revisamos todo el perímetro y eso fue todo.

Edward frunció el ceño. Dónde diablos estaba ese diario.

Salió de la habitación blanca tras haber llenado un formulario, y al empujar la puerta el detective Hughes le hizo un gesto con la mano como despedida pero Ed no se movió del lugar.

-Detective Hughes, este hombre, el que robó ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

-En el sanatorio mental San Benito. Se quedará un buen tiempo ahí no se preocupe.

-Gracias. Adiós.

Hughes observó como el chico de cabellos dorados abandonaba el edificio. Conocía esa mirada, algo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Ese chico tenía era famoso y ahora entendía porque alguna gente decía que los con fama estaba solos. Por suerte eso a él no le pasaba, tenía a su esposa Gracias y a su linda hija Alicia.

-Estos famosos- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y cambiaba sus pensamientos por algo más ligero.

No sabía cómo se lo diría. Había practicado frente al espejo como una verdadera adolecente, sin embargo no lograba más que sentirse tonta. Winry deseaba que sus pensamientos cesaran de acosarla por completo.

Necesito un trago, pensó. Luego recordó que no podía.

Miró el paisaje nocturno a través de la ventana, esa noche no había estrellas. Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos. Experimentaba una consternación tan extraña que apenas podía mantenerse en un mismo lugar durante algunos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no podía. Simplemente no podía decírselo a Edward.

¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Trisha se negaría a ayudarla hasta que cumpliera su parte del trato. A menos que…

Se echó a llorar en el sillón de la sala. La impresión de su pensamiento le flaqueo las piernas y no pudo sostenerse más en pie. Eso era lo que debía hacer, era lo menos egoísta de su parte, sería beneficioso para Edward y Mark.

¿Qué hay de ti? Le preguntó una parte de ella.

No es importante lo que yo sienta, se mintió.

Miró el reloj, ya eran los ocho de la noches, Edward pronto llegaría y no quería que la vira en ese estado de nerviosismo. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y su propio reflejo la asqueó, luego se dirigió al living y puso un cd de Jack Johnson en el reproductor. Cuando los acordes hawaianos la calmaron un poco se quedó observando la fotografía de la graduación de Alphonse. En ese momento deseó haber conocido un poco más a Hohenheim. Abrió el cajón y cogió lo que necesitaba para persuadir a Edward.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y el terror la invadió por completo.

Era el momento de hacer lo que había estado evitando todo el último mes.

Abrió la puerta y Edward le sonrió.

-Hola- articuló él acercándose para besarla pero Winry se dio media vuelta entrando al departamento.

-Hola.

El chico quedó un tanto aturdido ante la frialdad de la rubia, pero la ignoró e ingresó al departamento. Dejó el abrigo en el colgador y levantó la mirada, Winry le daba la espalda y tenía los brazos cruzados.

Decidió por no alarmarse por la actitud distante de la chica y se acercó a ella por detrás. Cuando Winry sintió los fuertes brazos de Ed rodeando su cintura sintió su fortaleza desmoronarse.

-Jack Johnson, extraña elección- susurró en su oído- no sabía que te gustara la música hawaiana.

La joven no dijo nada, se estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿Está todo bien? No me has dicho ni una sola palabra.

Winry asintió con la cabeza, pero continuó mirando hacia cualquier punto menos el hermoso rostro del chico.

-Bien – Edward estaba desconcertado ante la frialdad de Winry. Se sentó en sillón de el living y Winry lo imitó el silla frente a él, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera tocarla. – tengo que contarte algo. Hoy he ido a sanatorio San Benito.

La rubia levantó la mirada ¿El Sanatorio mental?

Edward le explicó que había sucedido ese día con Hughes y que luego se había decidido a hablar con el hombre enfermo. Resultó que Kimblee no era más que un pobre esquizofrénico, en todo el tiempo que intentó hablar con él, no se dedicó más que a balancearse de un lado a otro como un chimpancé.

Sin embargo Winry, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que Hughes me dijo ¿Qué tal si es verdad y alguien le pagó? Se supone que lo borrachos no mienten, que tal si los locos tampoco lo hacen.

-Las personas con problemas psicológicos crean su propia realidad Edward, yo no me fiaría de él.

-Aun así.

-Estás equivocado- lo interrumpió levantándose de la silla. Ya no soportaba la situación. Ahora que sabía la verdad gracias al diario de Hohenheim, lo que decía Edward sonaba descabellado. Mas no era ese el deber de Winry, Edward debía enterarse por sí mismo de la verdad.

El joven se levantó rápidamente y se tomó a Winry por la mano antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta de la cocina. La obligo a girar y encontró en ella una mirada tan fría que lo intranquilizó aún más.

-¿Me puedes explicar que te sucede?

-Ya te lo dije, no pasa nada.

-Entonces dime por qué estás actuando así.

Winry dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y Edward la imitó. No lo había notado al primer tacto pero Winry llevaba un anillo en el dedo menos indicado.

El joven no dijo nada, sólo levantó la mirada sorprendida hacia el rostro impasible de Winry y apretó aún más las manos de ella, impidiendo por todos los medios que se alejara. Eso ya no era normal, quería una explicación y la quería ahora.

-¿Por qué llevas puesto el anillo de compromiso?

El chico miró escandalizado a la rubia. Ahora parecía que Winry estuviera a punto de llorar pero no le saltaban las lágrimas.

-Maldición Winry, contéstame. – chistó entre dientes sin intentando no levantar el tono de voz.

-Hable con Mark- mintió – No puedo dejarlo Edward. Quiero estar con él y para eso preciso que tú te alejes de mí. Para siempre.

El corazón le latía como una locomotora gracias a la adrenalina. Usualmente no mentía y ese último mes había dicho más mentiras de las que había dicho en toda su vida.

Edward soltó las manos de Winry como reflejo, incrédulo ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Es una broma?

Observó con la chica negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Ya te lo dije, amo a Mark. Él va a ser mi esposo.

-No, no eso ¿Por qué estás mintiendo de esa manera?

Por una fracción de segundo Winry pensó que el hombre frente a ella sabía todo, pero era absurdo. Deseó que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, deseo haber sido más valiente y deseo no haber conocido a Edward jamás. Se odió a si misma por su propios deseos desesperados, sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Entonces esta mañana mientras hacíamos el amor ¿Me estabas mintiendo? Todas las veces que me dijiste que me amabas ¿También era mentira?

No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Vete Edward.

-Todavía no contestas mi pregunta Winry.

-No quiero hacerlo.

Edward la tomó por los hombros, inmovilizándola. Todo era demasiado irreal, tan sólo hace unas horas era el hombre más feliz del mundo y de un momento a otro todo su mundo rosa se desmoronaba.

-Respóndeme.

Winry inhaló y miró a los furiosos ojos dorados que la devoraban en ese instante.

-No te amo.

Fue entonces cuando Edward la soltó de su agarre y sin decir más tomó su chaqueta y se largó de ahí. Winry calló de rodillas llorando, mientras su canción favorita del cantante surfista sonaba con su usual pasividad.

**JEJE eso es todo :) OJALA que les haya gustado y de ser asi un pequñin review ? :D nos leemos! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa! aqui volvi :) muchas gracias por los review de verdad, me hacen muy feliz :D**

**en fin, aqui está en nuevo capitulo! Que lo disfruten! **

**Declaimer: yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, todos le pertencen a Hiromu Arakawa.  
**

No era consiente del tiempo, sabia que las manecillas del reloj corrían a su velocidad usual, sin embargo para él esas dos semanas se le habían hecho dos años. Estaba furioso, y estaba consiente de que todos podían notar su enfado, Alphonse había intentado calmarlo pero al fin y al cabo se había rendido. Lo peor era que no estaba furioso con cierta chica, sino que con él mismo; no lograba entender como había podido ser tan ciego. Winry había jugado con él pero nunca había si quiera pensado en abandonar a su prometido, al menos eso era lo que decía su cerebro, porque aunque le molestara no podía dejar de sentir que Winry le estaba mintiendo cuando negó amarlo.

Golpeó el volante del auto con brusquedad, ya estaba pensado estupideces, por su puesto que Winry no lo amaba. Ella no se había acercado a él en dos semanas, ni siquiera la había visto en el hospital cuando iba a ver a Rose y estaba seguro de que era a propósito

Se odiaba a si mismo por no poder dejar de pensar en ella día y noche, por extrañarla. Él amaba a Winry. Aún la amaba. Y el hecho de que él deseara que ella desapareciera de su mente era un dolor agudo con el que costaba vivir.

Miró sus manos de dedos largos, tampoco había podido componer algo decente ¿Es que acaso Winry se había llevado hasta lo último bueno de él? Sintió nuevamente ese veneno oprimir su pecho y deseo no haber ido a Inglaterra nunca.

La mañana había transcurrido demasiado lento, tal como había ocurrido las últimas dos semanas. Se había saltado el desayuno optando por su nuevamente usual cigarro mañanero. Ahora se encontraba en el auto rumbo al pueblo. Había muchas cosas en las que pensar y necesitaba un buen trago de aire fresco.

No sabía muy bien a donde ir, no era un pueblo muy grande y la verdad no se le antojaba ser observado por las personas con cara de curiosidad. Necesitaba estar solo, sin embargo la quietud de la finca Elric no le atraía en lo más mínimo, esa casa era como una celda para él.

El centro de la ciudad estaba vacío, la gente se refugiaba en sus casas de las bajas temperaturas y ni una pobre alma deambulaba por cualquiera que fuera la razón. Apretó el acelerador y cabo de unos minutos el paisaje urbano comenzó a cambiar. Los campos nevados se veían ligeramente tétricos gracias a la espesa neblina que cubría las colinas. Detuvo en auto en el estacionamiento y se alejó después de escuchar el pitido de la cerradura del auto.

Observó la iglesia que se alzaba frente a él y deseo tener un poco más de fe de Dios. O en lo que fuera. Últimamente se sentía el humano más escéptico del planeta ¿Acaso era el único que no creía en nada?

Ni si quiera en mí mismo, pensó.

Caminó por el sendero junto a la iglesia por lo que parecieron horas. Bastante como para que el sol cambiara levemente de posición en el cielo. Miró los epitafios de todas las tumbas e intentó imaginar que clase de vida habían tenido tantas personas ¿Habrían logrado todas su metas? ¿Eran amados, odiados, envidiados…? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerse pero que al fin y al cabo terminarían como comenzaron: sin respuesta.

Tomó el rumbo hacia la derecha, sin importarle que la nieve mojara sus zapatos caros. Se detuvo frente a la tumba de su madre, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la que estaba junto a ésta.

- Hola papá.

La fría lápida no respondió, pero Edward pudo escuchar la ronca voz de Hohenheim saludándolo. Nunca la había olvidado, la voz de su padre. A pesar no haberla escuchar en más de diez años seguía tan presente como la de cualquier humano que estuviera vivo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le fue necesario respirar profundamente ¿Cómo había su vida llegado a ese momento? ¿Había valido la pena haberse marchado y no haberle hablado jamás? ¿Fue satisfactorio no sentir nada al verlo muerto?

Preguntas tontas, era obvio que no.

Lo odiaba, pero lo había extrañada cada día desde que se había marchado de Inglaterra. No sólo a su padre, sino que a su hermano, su amigos, su casa, su país… Había fingido tanto detestar a su antigua vida que había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba. Podía tocar en piano frente a miles de personas sus sentimientos más profundos, pero se había negado la verdad por tanto tiempo que cuando había querido abrir los ojos ya era demasiado tarde.

Se sintió solo. Más solo que nunca se había sentido en su vida.

- Perdón…- balbuceó mientras se apretaba los puños y bajaba la cabeza.

Aún no podía llorar, no recordaba esa sensación.

Escuchó un crujido y tardó menos de un segundo en girarse y ver a la persona que se encontraba tras él con un ramo de flores.

- Edward- balbuceó Trisha. Quiso retroceder pero sus pies no respondían.

La última vez que había estado tan cerca de él, Ed no estaba consiente de que ella lo estaba mirando.

Había crecido tanto.

Se quedó ahí observándolo. Él no parecía molesto aún por su presencia, pero si se veía sorprendido.

- Yo, no quise… perdón, ya me voy.- dijo la mujer dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Espera.

Se quedó hecha piedra mientras veía que su hijo se acerca a ella. Trisha ignoró su alocado corazón y se concentró el mantener la calma. Hace años que Edward no la miraba a los ojos. Y sus dorados orbes le recordaron a Hohenheim.

- No te vayas. Deja las flores, ha eso has venido.

Trisha lo miró desconcertada, Edward nunca se había dirigido a ella con ese tono de voz tan cálido. Dio un paso adelante he hizo lo que su hijo le había pedido y luego al igual que el hombre junto a ella se quedó mirando la tumbo donde descansaba su amado.

No entendía como eso había pasado, pero de un segundo a otro lo había comprendido. Trisha no tenía la culpa de nada y sin embargo él la había atribuido todos sus problemas. La miró de soslayo. Era una mujer muy hermosa, a pesar de que en esos momentos pareciera estar a punto de llorar.

- Supongo que quieres ciertas explicaciones- dijo de pronto, sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras- Estaré encantada de dártelas.

Edward la miró fijamente, sin decir nada, comprendió que Trisha había leído sus intenciones. Quería que esa mujer le hablara sobre su padre, no el millonario señor Elric, sino el humano detrás de esa imagen: el hombre que había sido en su juventud, el que estimaba a su esposa pero amaba a otra mujer, el hombre con un hijo menos ¿Quién había sido realmente Hohenheim Elric?

Observó los ojos marrones de Trisha, inexplicablemente sintió un poco de paz.

- Sí, eso me gustaría. Pero no aquí- dijo aceptando finalmente su propuesta.

- Eso me parece una excelente idea, hace mucho frio aquí.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A mi casa si te parece bien.

El chico se encogió de hombros y siguió a la mujer hasta el estacionamiento.

- Sólo sígueme con el auto

Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a recorrer las estrechas calles de pavimento por una ruta que a Ed le parecía demasiado familiar. Trisha se detuvo en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Winry y Ed se sintió desfallecer.

¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto? No dijo nada mientras subía las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, pero las ganas de golpear la puerta de Winry casi lo estaban consumiendo.

- Es aquí- señaló Trisha deteniéndose en la puerta de su departamento.

Edward se limitó a asentir en silencio mientras su mirada se dirigía automáticamente hacia la puerta vecina.

- Winry no está, se encuentra en el hospital, dijo que era una emergencia…

Por un segundo quiso esperarla hasta que llegara, y luego recordó que eso sería exactamente lo contrario a lo que Winry hubiera querido.

Ingresaron al pulcro departamento de la castaña, en donde ella colgó su abrigo y el de ella, para luego invitarlo a sentarse en el living en un mullido sofá.

Winry nunca le había mencionado que Trisha era su vecina le hubiera gustada que se lo contase, aunque razones habían de sobra para sus acciones, ni puedo evitar sentirse un tanto engañado ¿Qué otras cosas le había ocultado? Winry siempre hablaba como si hubiera una parte secreta de ella, algo impenetrable al que nadie más que ella misma tenía acceso, se preguntaba que diablos era.

Trisha se sentó en un sofá con vista a la ventana. Observó el paisaje invernal y luego a su hijo, que la miraba con impaciencia.

- ¿No quieres nada para beber?

- No gracias- dijo Ed, quería que se conversación terminara lo antes posible.

A la mujer le parecía increíble lo que estaba sucediendo, ni en sus más locos sueños se habría imaginado tener a su hijo sentado en su sofá.

- No necesitas hacerlo si no quieres- indicó el joven rompiendo el silencio – no me debes nada.

- Te equivocas, si te voy a contar de tu padre no es porque me sienta obligada, es porque quiero que entiendas algunas cosas.

Y te debo todo, pensó Trisha, un tanto incrédula de que Edward no le exigiera algo.

Se removió incómodo en el sofá. Internamente tenía miedo ¿Con que opiniones distintas saldría de ese departamento? A veces la verdad podía bastante cruel.

- Tu padre y yo nos conocimos cuando yo era muy joven, él me llevaba diez años por delante- comenzó – en ese entonces él ya estaba saliendo con Dante. Yo estaba estudiando psicología en la universidad y él ya trabajaba. Nos enamoramos de inmediato, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien y el me aseguraba que el sentimiento era mutuo. Fue tu padre quien propuso que nos casáramos, él iba a terminar su relación con Dante pero cuando fue a hacerlo…- quedó en silencio con los ojos perdidos, como recordando algo no muy agradable.

Edward carraspeó y Trisha volvió a la realidad.

- Tu madre estaba embarazada, tenía tres meses. Hohenheim se casó con ella y me dejó.

Por un momento Ed se compadeció de la mujer frente a él. En parte a él le estaba sucediendo algo similar con Winry, abandonado porque se iba a casar con otro… era extraño, nunca pensó que se iba a estar comparando con Trisha.

- Si embargo volvieron a estar juntos

Trisha asintió con la cabeza.

- No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la boda cuando nos volvimos a juntar. Era insoportable estar distanciados.

- Ya veo, entonces fuiste toda la vida la amante de Hohenheim.

Se sintió un poco humillada ante las palabras del joven, que aunque le dolieran no dejaban de tener razón.

- Me gusta pensar que lo amé toda la vida.

No dijo nada, sabía que si le decía algo a esa mujer no iba a ser muy agradable.

- Tu madre perdió al bebé, ahí cayó en una profunda depresión y fui yo quien la atendió, por eso nos volvimos a encontrar con Hohenheim. Decidimos por el bien de ella que él se quedaría a su lado.

Edward tuvo que procesar bien lo que había escuchado. Había dado por hecho que el bebé que su madre estaba esperando era él, ya que las fechas correspondían. Sabía que había tenido muchos problemas con el embarazo de Alphonse, pero nunca nadie la había mencionado que había perdido a un bebé.

- Al poco tiempo me enteré de que yo también estaba embarazada. Pero no podía criar un hijo sola, apenas tenía veintiún años y estaba estudiando con una beca, al menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese tiempo… que horrible error.

¿De que estaba hablado? ¿Qué había pasado con ese bebé? Su mente le insinuaba algo pero él se negaba a creerlo.

- ¿Qué fue de ese hijo?

Trisha sintió las lágrimas picarle los ojos, era un momento muy estresante.

Eres tú. Tu padre te llevó a vivir con él y su esposa te adoptó como si fueras su propio hijo. Fue bueno, dejó atrás su depresión. Nunca me conociste, sólo te tuve un momento en mis manos, luego sólo te admiré de lejos. Mi hijito, ni niño, no sabes cuanto lo lamento.

¿Por qué se quedaba callada? ¿Acaso no podía ver que la espera lo estaba matando¿

No. Era demasiado tarde. Y aunque él no la quisiera, ella lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo sufrir, no quería destruir la imagen de su Dante. Ella había sido su verdadera madre. Trisha no era su mamá, simplemente era… la amante de su padre.

Era triste.

Pero ya había tenido su oportunidad de criar a su hijo, y la había desechado. No le quedaba más que hacer lo que había hecho toda su vida, mirar desde lejos.

- Lo aborté- mintió con la voz quebrada.

Otra vez sintió la misma sensación que había experimentado en la última charla con Winry, que le estaban mintiendo. Se preguntó si era sólo un truco de su cerebro y deseó con todo su corazón que la mujer en frente estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Era preciso que mantuviera la calma, aunque doliera. No quería llorar al frente de Edward, todavía tenía cosas que decir y esa charla se estaba tornando peor de lo que esperaba.

- Y los últimos diez años simplemente no viví con tu padre. Nos seguíamos viendo como antes, algunos días en la semana. Él fue muy comprensivo con mi decisión de no mudarnos juntos, supongo que él tampoco quería después de que te marcharas. Estaba muy triste… Edward necesito que sepas algo

El chico la miró a los ojos, se notaba determinación y valor en ellos.

- Tu padre te amaba mucho, nunca quiso hacerte daño, Alphonse y tú fueron lo mejor que le pasó en la vida, siempre lo repetía. Nunca se perdonó que te marcharas así o que te sintieras miserable sin que él se enterara. Muchas veces pensó en ir a buscarte, pero luego comenzaste a ganar fama rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que a eras un hombre y no lo necesitabas. Te pido perdón por hacerte sufrir por mi malas decisiones Edward, pero no me arrepiento de haber amado a tu padre, debes saberlo.

Trisha esperó con nerviosismo que Edward dijera algo. Estaba segura de que Edward no la perdonaría y que era muy probable que ahora la odiara aún más que antes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería oír las duras palabras que saldrían de la boca de su hijo.

- Te perdono.

Trisha abrió los ojos de un golpe ¿Había escuchado bien?

- Gracias por contarme todo eso, creo que lo necesitaba.

- De nada- dijo bajando la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad. Ella era la que estaba más agradecida.

Edward se incorporó, ahora que sabía esas cosas necesitaba pensar nuevamente en todo. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero sabía que no se sentía igual que cuando había ingresado al departamento. Podía pensar más claramente en cierta forma, como si hubiera ingresado a un estado más pacifico de su ser.

- Me tengo que ir.

- Espera- dijo Trisha levantándose también- tengo algo que es tuyo.

No sabía a que se refería. Observó como la mujer abría el cajón de una cómoda y tomaba algo entre sus brazos, como si fuera el objeto más delicado del mundo, luego suspiró y caminó hacia él.

- Ten- dijo mientras le pasaba el diario de vida de Hohenheim.

Edward lo recibió atónito, de todas las cosas que podía darle eso era lo que menos esperaba.

- ¿De donde lo has sacado? Lo he estado buscando durante semanas.

- Fue Winry. No te enfades con ella. Vio que yo estaba muy mal con la muerte de tu padre y sólo quiso darme un poco de tranquilidad. Pero descubrí que ese cuaderno no fue escrito para mí, es tuyo Edward. Tu padre quiso que lo leyeras.

La miró sin poder creerle ¿Su padre había escrito un cuaderno sólo para él?

- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

- No puedo contarte más, debes leerlo tu mismo. Ahí responderás muchas preguntas y con suerte podrás entenderlo un poco más- dijo Trisha sonriendo con tristeza. Sentía que la verdadera esencia de Hohenheim estaba en ese insignificante diario.

- Gracias.

Trisha acompañó a Edward hasta la puerta y no puedo evitar en notar como él miraba la puerta de Winry.

Ella estaba al tanto de que habían terminado su relación, pero no bajo que términos. Simplemente volvió un día y se encontró con Winry mirando a la nada, cuando le preguntó donde estaba Edward, respondió:

- Se ha marchado.

Y comprendió que todo se había acabado.

Pero ahora que veía a Edward con la misma mirada de dolor que veía cada mañana en el espejo, sintió la necesidad de saber como había pasado todo.

- ¿Quieres dejarle un recado a Winry?- preguntó y Ed la miró con angustia.

- No creo que ella quiera saber algo de mí

- ¿Qué te hace pesar eso?

- Tengo una lista bastante larga con razones

- Lamento decirte que estás equivocado.

Edward le dio una mirada interrogativa ¿Por qué decía eso? La vibración del celular en su bolsillo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Tengo que contestar- anunció.

- Si, por supuesto. Que estés bien, adiós.

- Adiós.

Contestó cuando la puerta de Trisha se cerró.

- ¿Aló? ¿Alphonse?

- ¡Por fin contestas hermano! ¡Te he llamado por quince minutos! ¡Es Rose!

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó preocupado.

- Despertó.

- ¿Estás completamente segura de que estás bien?

- Por milésima vez Ed, te dije que si. Me lo has preguntado toda la tarde- le contestó Rose riendo.

- Bien- vociferó poco convencido de su respuesta.

Rose parecía no haberse percatado de que había dormido aproximadamente dos semanas. Estaba más delgada, pálida y sus extremidades le dolían por la falta de uso pero su ánimo seguía intacto. Al menos lo peor había pasado, no había daños severos por el golpe y pronto podría irse a casa.

- ¿Te han tratado bien? – preguntó Edward que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

- Es un buen hospital, los doctores son excelentes a pesar de que es pequeño. Y la doctora Rockbell me ha visitado bastante, viene muy seguido a preguntarme si necesito algo- añadió guiñándole un ojo a Edward.

Ed movió la cabeza en forma de aprobación, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció. Se había olvidado que Rose no estaba al tanto de los últimos sucesos.

- Al final nunca me contaste que sucedió esa noche ¿Aclararon las cosas?

- …si

- Que bueno ¿Entonces son novios?

Edward levantó el rostro y Rose comprendió enseguida de su error.

- Vaya, perdón… yo

- No te preocupes, has estado dormida las últimas semanas, no hay forma de que supieras.

- ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

- No creo que haya mucho que decir. Salimos por unas semanas, todo iba más que bien y de pronto- hizo una pausa pensando si "todo se fue a la mierda" era realmente una frase educada- no sé que pasó. Se va a casar con su prometido.

- ¿Te dijo por qué?- preguntó Rose sorprendida por que lo que recién se había enterado.

- No. Simplemente me dijo que me fuera, que se iba a casar con el hombre que ella amaba.

- ¿Y cuando fue eso?

- Hace dos semanas

- ¿Has hablado con ella desde entonces? ¿La has llamado?

- No, Rose- dijo con tono duro- Ahora por favor cambiemos de tema.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello con un gesto desesperado. De verdad con quería hablar de Winry en ese momento, ya era suficiente que pensara en ella todo el día.

- La extrañas.

- ¿Cuál es el caso de preguntarme eso?

- No era una pregunta. La extrañas.

Rose se sentó de una manera más cómoda en la cama y se acercó a Edward, posó una mano en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Me está matando Rose. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

- Lo sé. Tranquilo.

- ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Fue ella la que me dejó, ella no me ama.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- No soporto estar sin ella.

Rose se asombró. Nunca pensó que Edward amaba tanto a Winry, especialmente porque él tenía fama de relaciones ligeras. Pero esto era en serio, de verdad estaba sufriendo por estar alejado de Winry.

Había descubierto que ella era una buena persona. La visitaba contantemente cuando estaba despierta, y cuando estaba casi segura de haber escuchado su voz cuando estaba dormida. No parecía esa clase de personas que jugaban con los sentimientos del resto.

Edward apoyó sus brazos y su cabeza en la cama de Rose. Sentía una desesperación inmensa, era la primera vez que le decía a alguien lo que sentía respecto a Winry. Diablos, era la primera vez que admitía a si mismo que la extrañaba demasiado.

Rose continuaba acariciándole el cabello de forma maternal. Le besó la cabeza y un momento después levantó la mirada.

Era Winry que entraba a la habitación.

- Volveré más tarde- dijo con voz queda.

Edward levantó la cabeza de inmediato y de forma violenta al escuchar la voz de Winry, pero sólo alcanzó a ver un mechón de su largo cabello y la puerta cerrándose.

- ¡Winry, espera!

Salió de la habitación rápidamente, en el pasillo no había más que un par de enfermeras y unas recepcionistas.

- No se puede gritar en los hospitales señor.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero no la encontró.

La enfermera seguía mirándolo con reproche.

- Si, lo siento.- dijo devolviéndose a la habitación de Rose.

La verdad era que Winry sólo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, apoyada en la pared de un pasillo solitario.

Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, pero las lágrimas cayeron de todas maneras. No podía soportarlo. Ver a Rose y a Ed tan íntimos la había descontrolado completamente ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? ¿Qué Ed se olvidara de ella? Debería estar feliz, pensó, por fin Ed va poder ser feliz con una mujer que se lo merezca.

Se abrazó a si misma, sus rodillas flaquearon y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo mientras sollozaba y lloraba.

Se sentía sola.

Edward ya no estaba ahí para ella.

Ya había hablado con Mark, la boda estaba cancelada. Debía decir que no se lo había tomado muy bien, estaba muy enojado, pero ella no lo amaba, debía entender eso. Desde entonces sólo había hablado con él cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Se sentía vacía sin Ed. Cada noche lloraba estar lejos de él.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo. Era lo mejor para todos. Mientras la olvidaran todo estaría bien, ella sólo sabía dañar a la gente.

Edward acompañó a Rose hasta que se acabó el horario de visita, por suerte después del incidente había llegado Alphonse a visitarla, porque Ed ya no tenía ganas de hablar.

Tan sólo escuchar su voz lo había turbado. Necesitaba hablar con ella, aunque fuera sólo por un momento.

Se despidieron de Rose, ya que estaba muy cansada y precisaba descansar, o al menos eso era lo que había dicho una enfermera con una cara de perro que no se la quitaba ni el maquillaje.

Alphonse cerró la puerta de la habitación y miró a su hermano. No había dicho una palabra en toda la tarde.

- Es un milagro que Rose haya despertado, no podría estar más feliz…

Edward no le prestó atención y Alphonse quedó desconcertado.

- Edward- lo llamó- ¿A ti que te pasa?

- Nada- balbuceó.

El menor rodó los ojos, no cambiaría nunca.

- Me gustaría que algún día de estos aprendieras a confiar en mí.

Edward no reaccionó.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo Ed? Hace semanas que estas irritable, no sales de la casa y apenas comes, sin mencionar que has vuelto a fumar.

- No te preocupes por mí Al, estoy bien.

- No mientas. Somos hermanos, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es escucharnos.

Se sintió fatal.

- Lo siento Al, no fue mi intención. Sólo no quiero preocuparte.

- No hay problema ¿Me dirás que te sucede?

- ¿Te parece bien si hablamos en casa?

- Si. Tienes razón. La enfermera nos mira de una forma bastante fea.

Edward río. También se sentía bastante aliviado al saber que por fin le podría contar todo a su hermano. No quería que hubiera más secretos entre ellos. Le hablaría de lo que había pasado con Winry.

Alphonse comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento y Edward comenzó a hacer lo mismo, pero, cuando estaban a punto de salir de hospital se detuvo de pronto.

Mark Fierstein cerró la puerta de una oficina de un portazo. A juzgar por su apariencia estaba muy enojado, tanto que al pasar junto a Edward no notó que era él. Pero Edward si notó algo. Sangre fresca corría por los nudillos de su mano derecha, dejando un camino de gotitas rojas que venían desde la oficina.

Era imposible que estuviera atendiendo un paciente tan grave en esa área del hospital. Esa era la zona de consultas, no había razón alguna para que tuviera sangre en sus manos.

Observó la puerta de la oficina que de la que había salido y leyó la inscripción en la placa.

Doctora Winry Rockbell.

Se demoró menos de dos segundos en llegar corriendo hacia la puerta. La abrió de un golpe e ingresó a la consulta.

Winry se dio vuelta al escuchar que entraban a su consulta quedó atónita al encontrarse con Edward en el umbral.

- ¡Edward!

Se quedó pálido.

Winry estaba junto a un lavadero, el cual estaba completamente rojo de sangre. Así mismo estaba el suelo y la ropa de la chica. Winry trató de ocultar su sangrado de nariz pero era simplemente imposible.

- ¡¿Que te ha hecho ese desgraciado? – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

- ¡No sabes de que estas hablando, vete ya!

- ¿Te ha golpeado no es cierto? ¡Voy a matarlo!

- ¡No digas estupideces!- exclamó Winry entremedio de sus lágrimas y de las enormes cantidades de sangre que salían de su nariz.

- No intentes ocultarlo. Vi los moretones en tus piernas a que a sido él el causante- en cada palabra que decía la rabia de Edward iba en aumento.

Por Dios, Winry estaba completamente sucia con sangre. Su delantal estaba completamente empapado a pesar de sus intentos para de tener la hemorragia.

Winry no podía creer que Edward estuviera ahí defendiéndola, todo había sido tan repentino que no sabía que decir o hacer.

- ¡Desgraciado, mira como te ha dejado! – Edward caminó hacia la puerta, le iba dar a ese hombre su merecido.

- ¡Edward, no lo hagas! ¡Él no me ha golpeado! ¡Estoy enferma!

Edward se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta para ver a Winry, completamente estupefacto.

- Tengo cáncer.

**Bueno asi se acaba el capitulo,espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en este caso, sufrido! :D nos vemos! ... un review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**bueno, nuevamente mil disculpas por la demora, no he tenido nada de tiempo :( pobre de mi fanfic estaba abandonado, en fin MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEW LOS Y LAS AMOS! MUAAAK UN BESO jijii a leer se ha dicho! **

Se había quedado estático, como una piedra. La miraba con esos ojos penetrantes y por un momento Winry quiso que la dejaran de ver de esa manera tan atónita. La hemorragia nasal estaba dando muestras de detenerse, sin embargo se sentía un poco mareada por la gran pérdida de sangre. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se lo dijo a Edward, sólo quería que se detuviera, no deseaba que nadie saliera lastimado por culpa de ella.

Y ahora él estaba ahí, como rogándole con la mirada que le dijera que eso era una broma.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que tienes cáncer?

- ¿Cómo a que me refiero? Tengo leucemia. Tengo cáncer, estoy enferma. No sé de qué otra forma decirlo.

Edward no dijo nada, había hecho una pregunta estúpida, todo gracias a que su cerebro se negaba a reaccionar.

Cáncer, leucemia, enfermedad. Su mente hizo el cálculo y de resultado el resultado sólo fue uno:

Muerte.

Winry Muerta.

Pestañeó como volviendo de un mal sueño y pronto de se dio cuenta de lo que estas palabras significaban para él. Winry muerta. No, no podía soportarlo.

Alphonse le tocó la espalda, sin embargo él no se movió.

- ¿Qué sucede Ed, por qué te…?- Al se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a Winry- Oh no, Winry ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella bajó la mirada, nada había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado y le hacía sentirse avergonzada.

- No quería preocuparte.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes?- le preguntó Alphonse empujando un poco a Edward y acercándose a la rubia.

- Hace – apretó los labios, tenía plena conciencia de que Edward lo escucharía también- como dos meses.

Edward apretó los puños y Alphonse sólo pudo mirarla estupefacto.

- No digas nada Alphonse, estoy bien.- acarició la mejilla del joven de forma maternal, pero esto no lo reconfortó para nada.-

- Winry…-

Cuando los ojos de Alphonse se humedecieron, Winry tuvo que hace un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo. No le gustaba ver a Al sufrir y mucho menos por culpa de ella, ahora no podía más que sentirse la persona más horrible del planeta.

- Me siento un poco mareada Al ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Mark? Estaba aquí hace un momento, fue a buscar una enfermera pero creo que ella está ocupada.

- Vuelvo enseguida- dijo el menor de los Elric, por supuesto que no se había tragado ni una sola palabra, sabía cuándo alguien no lo quería en una habitación.

Alphonse cerró la puerta tras sí dejando a Winry y a Edward completamente solos.

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó la chica mientras se sacaba el delantal sucio.

- ¿Qué tan grave es?

Ella enfrentó su mirada con evidente incertidumbre.

- ¿Acaso importa?

- Es importante para mí.

Levantó la mirada y descubrió que él se había aproximado a ella, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que tuviera que contenerse lanzarse a sus fuertes brazos.

Ahora que la tenía más cerca pudo notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo pálido y amarillento de su piel y lo huesudo de sus mejillas.

Enferma, dijo su mente. Muerta, gritó con más fuerza. Sacudió su cabeza intentando inútilmente acallar esos insoportables gritos de su propia cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué es importante para ti? Te dije que te amaba y luego te abandoné por otro hombre. Te mentí y jugué contigo ¿Por qué sigue siendo importante para ti lo que me suceda o no me suceda?

Esperaba que con eso el hombre que tenía en frente reaccionara y se fuera de una vez, ya no se creía capaz de soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

- Porque… tu muerte podría afectar mucho a Alphonse- mintió.

Ah, con qué era eso.

- Muy grave- dijo finalmente dándole la espalda a esos ojos dorados.

Se acarició las manos. En ese punto le dolían mucho, no tenía mucha explicación científica pero le ardían demasiado.

- Esta será la última vez que hablemos Edward.

Estas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa. No podía ser que tuviera tan poco tiempo.

- Me voy de aquí mañana, quiero estar tranquila antes de que ocurra.

- ¿Antes de que ocurra qué?- dijo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Mi muerte.

No sabía que escucharlo iba a ser tan difícil. Una cosa era pensarlo y otra era escucharla decirlo de su propia boca. Su pulso se aceleró y su boca se puso seca. Se sentía todo tan falso, tan irreal, como una pesadilla.

Winry se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó.

- Siento haber sido tan cruel contigo Edward. Supongo que fui muy egoísta, aunque yo te dije que no podías confiar en mí. No es que esté tratando se echarte la culpa, pero tu tomaste el riesgo y sucedió. En fin- estiró el brazo como para estrechar sus manos por última vez- que tengas una vida bonita.

¿Por qué estaba actuado así? No sonaba nada como la chica dulce que conocía hace unas semanas, esta mujer le daba la misma sensación que la última vez que habían hablado, como si fuera una actuación, alguien de mentira.

Observó su linda mano estirada y notó que no tenía el anillo de compromiso, lo que sólo podía significar que ya se había casado.

¿Simplemente así? Un placer conocerte, adiós. Sonaba tan condenadamente resumido…

Abrió la boca para decirle lo que sentía pero en ese momento llegó su hermano con Mark. Este último pasó junto a él como si no existiera y se acercó a la rubia que había dejado de estirar su mano.

- Mañana empiezas con la quimio. Hoy necesitas descansar, te llevaré a casa.

- Tienes trabajo, tomaré un taxi.

- No. Te llevo yo y punto final.

- Como quieras. – aceptó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Winry le dio una última mirada a Ed, abrazó a Alphonse mientras se susurraba algo al oído y salió de la habitación, el menor de los Elric la imitó.

Notó que Mark lo miraba con odio, pero lo ignoró, simplemente salió de la oficina y caminó hacia su auto hecho un zombi. Ya nada importaba. Se sentía vació y sin fuerzas.

Alphonse se subió al asiento del copiloto unos minutos después pero tampoco dijo nada. Se fueron en silencia hasta la mansión Elric.

De verdad que no sabía que más pensar. Le recordaba el primer día que había llegado a la casa, cuando vio el cadáver de su padre.

Edward dejó el abrigo en el pechero y caminó hasta el piano.

Quizás después de todo era lo mejor. Winry estaría con Mark hasta el final de sus días, sin siquiera preocuparse del idiota que había calentado su cama. Este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, era todo tan irónico.

Tocó tres notas sol.

Sol, luego fa. Recordó la canción que estaba componiendo.

Sol otra vez.

Luego, como si nada, se levantó del asiento, y volcó el piano quebrándose la clavícula en el proceso.

Alphonse llegó enseguida, junto con los demás empleados, después de tal estruendo que le había puesto los pelos de punta a todos.

- ¡Hermano!- exclamó mientras se acercaba a Edward que estaba tendido en el suelo y afirmándose el hueso recién fracturado.

Entonces la realidad le cayó encima. La mujer que amaba iba a morir y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque ella ni siquiera deseaba verlo, de hecho, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera influía en el ella si le hablaba o no.

Comenzó a gritar de dolor, aunque no por la clavícula.

Alphonse no sabía qué hacer, simplemente lo miró destruirse.

Apoyó su frente el suelo, mientras lloraba y seguía gritando. Seguramente se desmayó por el suplicio de la clavícula después de eso, porque lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en su cama con una venda tan apretada que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Cerró los ojos pero su nombre seguía ahí.

- Winry…-

Estuvo sentado varías horas en su cama sin poder dormir, aunque se sentía enormemente cansado. La clavícula la dolía aunque sabía que sanaría con el tiempo, no había sido una fractura expuesta por suerte, pero seguramente también se había dislocado el hombro. Que más daba, si ya no tenía piano con que tocar.

Cuando el sol ya estaba ingresando por las cortinas de la ventana, escuchó la puerta abrirse, y volvió trabajosamente su cabeza para ver quien lo venía a ver, era Alphonse.

- Hola hermano- lo saludó el menor sin esperar la respuesta que todas formas no obtuvo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y esperó a que el hombre que estaba enfrente suyo reaccionara, pero Edward seguía mirando algún punto perdido.

- Vaya caos que hiciste en la sala. Tuvimos que levantar el piano entre tres porque no nos lo podíamos. Se hizo un agujero en el suelo, tendremos que remplazar todo el piso flotante porque ya no venden ese tipo de madera. También quebraste una mesa con una lámpara y el piano alcanzó el mueble con la colección de figuras de porcelana de la tía Lily. No es que alguien las vaya a extrañar, de todas formas eran muy feas. Y el piano quedó un poco rayado pero estará bien.

- ¿Va a morir, Alphonse?

- Es lo más probable- el cambio de tema fue brusco, sin embargo no inesperado- Ya tuvo cáncer hace un par de años atrás, pensamos que se había curado pero al parecer sólo se detuvo por un tiempo.

- Nunca lo mencionó.

- No le gusta hablar de eso. No podrías haberlo sabido Edward, el álbum de fotos de esa época se la había robado ese loco. Ayer vino el oficial a devolver nuestras pertenencias.

El mayor lanzó una risa, ahora estaba seguro que el mundo estaba en su contra.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas viendo a Winry, hermano?

- No lo sé. En este punto ya no lo recuerdo.

- No soy tan débil como crees Edward. Siempre me has estado protegiendo de las verdades que tú crees que son dolorosas pero nunca te has preguntado si yo quiero saberlas. Sé todo acerca de tu pequeña investigación de la muerte de papá, me hubiera gustado que me lo contaras tú en vez de haber tenido que preguntarle a la empleada.

- ¿Para qué? Si igual no encontré nada.

- Por supuesto que no encontraste nada Edward. Papá murió porque él quería morir, no quiso hacerse la quimioterapia.

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a su hermano pequeño. Alphonse estaba tranquilo, tanto que le perturbaba. Lo había subestimado todos esos años, tildándolo del débil y siempre queriendo protegerlo, pero al final sin darse cuenta su hermano pequeño también lo estaba protegiendo a él, después de todo, Alphonse era el más fuerte.

- Si te hace feliz saberlo, el libro lo escribió para ti, pero no lo puedes leer todavía. Te lo daré cuando sea prudente.

- ¿Por qué no puedo leerlo ahora? – preguntó como un niño pequeño.

- Porque Mark Fierstein está esperando afuera de esta habitación para hablar contigo, y está enfadado.

Subió las escaleras como un loco y el hombro le dolía aún más que antes porque la venda se había roto, dejando su brazo colgando y no en la posición que el doctor había recomendado.

Pero debía llegar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No podía simplemente quedarse en cama después de semejante conversación

_- Lo que menos me apetece es hablar contigo, pero eres mí última esperanza- dijo Mark Fierstein mirándolo como si fuera un pedazo de basura. _

_- Pues habla- A Edward tampoco le gustaba que ese hombre estuviera ahí, sobretodo porque podía ser capaz de romperse el otro hombro con tal de darle un puñetazo en la cara._

_- Winry nunca se presentó a la quimio. _

_Edward lo miró atónito. _

_ - ¿Qué?_

_ - Después de que tú y tu hermano se fueran, me dijo que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerse el tratamiento. No pude convencerla, tiene un temple de acero. Luego se fue y no está en su casa, ni idea donde puede estar._

_ - ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo ayuda a mí? Tú deberías saber dónde está tu mujer, Fierstein. Poco me interesan tus problemas matrimoniales. _

_De acuerdo, eso había sonado muy desgraciado, pero el hombre que con él que estaba compartiendo en ese momento la habitación le causaba tanta gracia como un escusado. Aunque en verdad estaba preocupado. _

¿Qué estás haciendo Winry? Pensó mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras. No podía no hacerse la quimioterapia.

_Mark Fierstein lo miró con rabia y se acercó a él. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza y Ed tuvo que esforzarse por no emitir un sonido de dolor gracias a su clavicula. _

_ - Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda. Una cosa es que por tu culpa Winry se haya negado a casarse conmigo, pero otra cosa es que por tu culpa ella se niegue a seguir viviendo. No voy a permitir que ella muera por un idiota como tú ¿Me entiendes? Ahora levanta ese trasero y ve a buscarla y si la próxima vez que te veo Winry no está sentada en un sillón con una aguja en su brazo y completamente drogada por los medicamentos te juro que te mato ¿Me escuchaste? Te mato. _

No podía creer que tan fácil se había vencido. Por supuesto que Winry le había mentido, por alguna razón se sentía tan bien cuando hablaba con ella, porque ella lo amaba, tanto como él a ella. Sólo él sabía dónde estaba ella ahora, porque lo había sentido desde el momento en que Mark le había dicho que ella no estaba en su departamento.

Empujó la puerta de las escaleras con la mano buena y corrió hacia la puerta que estaba esperando. Tocó el timbre insistentemente hasta que alguien conocido le abrió de adentro.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Trisha confundida por tanta insistencia.

- Quiero… Winry ¿Está aquí?

- Estás muy inquieto, será mejor que vuelvas más tarde, cuando estés más calmado- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero Ed se lo impidió, quejándose del dolor de su hombro.

- Por favor… sólo necesito verla, cinco minutos.

No podía negarle nada a esa cara. Sus defensas bajaron de inmediato y su corazón le dijo que eso era lo correcto.

- Pasa, está durmiendo en mi habitación.

- Gracias.

- Yo me voy al supermercado, cuídala bien.

El chico asintió mientras caminaba hacia la habitación principal. Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta cerrada y vio como Trisha abandonaba el departamento.

Sonrió melancólicamente.

Le hubiera gustado conocer más a esa mujer, después de todo era su madre. Irónico, pensó como por cuarta vez en el día, querer conocer a una mujer que se supone que debería odiar. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando ella no le había dicho la verdad acerca de su hijo perdido con Hohemheim, por supuesto que Ed lo sabía, siempre había sabido que él era hijo de Trisha, pero desde ese momento sentía una especie de respeto inexplicable. La vida era irónica, volvió a pensar al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

Estaba teniendo pesadillas, hasta que sintió ese aroma tranquilizador que la obligó a abrir los ojos.

Se encontró con Edward sentado en la cama junto a ella.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó mientras se sentaba rápidamente en la cama, asustada - ¡Tu hombro! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No me importa porque tu muerte pueda afectar a Alphonse –dijo.

No entendía nada ¿De qué estaba hablando este hombre? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja avergonzada de tan incómoda situación y deseo que se la tragara la tierra.

- Por favor, ándate.

- Me importa porque te amo Winry.

El corazón se le hiso trizas y comenzó a llorar ¿Por qué era tan cruel? Sabía que eso era lo que menos quería escuchar en ese momento, porque él le quebraba su voluntad y la hacía débil y ya no tenía tiempo para ser débil. Por eso le había pedido a Trisha que la cuidara hasta que muriera, porque no deseaba que nadie la viera en tal deplorable estado. Estaba cansada de ser una carga para el resto.

- Escúchame, tienes que hacerte la quimioterapia.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes…?

- Eso es lo que menos importa. No puede dejar de luchar, te lo ruego.

- ¡No! ¡No me pidas eso!- dijo ella enojada y asustada mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta

- ¡Deja de huir Winry! – Edward se paró frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

- ¡Cállate, déjame pasar!

- ¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que cometas mí mismo error!

Winry quedó muda ante tal disparate por parte de Edward. Se observaron un buen rato a los ojos antes de que el chico dijera algo y relajara su ceño:

- Te arrepentirás Winry, te arrepentirás de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar la verdad. Yo me arrepentí por diez malditos años. No fui lo suficientemente valiente como para perdonar a mi padre y ahora enterré a una persona desconocida para mí… ¿De qué sirvió tanta rabia? Sólo le trajo sufrimiento a los que quería y a mí también…- se acercó a la chica que no dejaba de llorar- no huyas Winry.

Winry se sentó en el borde del colchón, temblando de nervios.

- Tengo miedo Edward. No quiero sufrir más… la quimioterapia es horrible, no- ahogó un gemido- no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo… para qué…

Edward se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la chica, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó con suavidad.

- Lo harás por ti Winry. Porque tu amas la vida y porque eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido jamás. Tú me devolviste a la vida, y aunque jamás pueda compensar eso, no voy a dejar que mueras sin luchar.

- Edward, pero yo soy tan mala… soy una persona horrible- sollozó y él le limpió las lágrimas con la mano que no le dolía – Te hice tanto daño, te oculté cosas.

- Déjalo, no importa- la interrumpió.

- ¡No, déjame terminar! – le rogó y Ed guardó silencio - Te mentí, te use y jugué contigo. Te dije que te amaba pero me voy a casar con otro…

- Ya sé que eso es mentira Winry, deja de protegerme.

La chica gimió por la sorpresa y no puedo evitar levantarse. Ahora sí que se sentía como una soberana estúpida. Lo peor es que ahora no tenía ninguna razón para alejar a Ed de ella y eso era lo que la asustaba más; le aterrorizaba la idea de que él la viera sin pelo, débil o muerta. No, ella quería que él tuviera en su mente el recuerdo de una Winry sana, sonriente y linda, no esa enclenque en la que se convertiría.

Edward también se levantó y estudió sus ojos, casi podía ver lo que ocurría dentro de esos torbellinos azules.

- No- repitió Winry- aléjate de mí ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- No quiero. Te amo.

- Lo que amas ya no existe. Si sigo tu consejo, pronto no será más que un monstruo calvo y sin fuerzas.

- Te equivocas- Winry sintió desfallecerse cuando lo vio sonreírle de una manera tan tierna- lo que amo está aquí- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de Winry- y aquí- su mano de detuvo en su cuello y siguió hasta detenerse en sus labios – y aquí. Te amo a ti Winry, te amo completamente. Te amo tanto que siento que es imposible. Amo todo tu ser, no sólo tu cuerpo. Me enloquece hacerte el amor tanto como que enloquece sentarme en un sillón contigo.

- …No, no digas eso…- suplicó en un murmullo.

- Te amo tanto que si mueres yo…- la voz de Edward se partió y un fuego se prendió en su mirada dorada- no sé qué voy a hacer Winry.

- Bésame- susurró finalmente rendida, y Edward no dudó en hacerle caso.

No tenían nada con que comparar ese beso. Se habían extrañado tanto y ahora que se tenía les parecía un paraíso.

Los labios de Edward se movieron, indagadores, sobre su boca, rendida y más que dispuesta, mientras que ella clavaba los dedos en la piedra que Edward tenía de espalda.

Sus sentidos se concentraron en el beso hasta que en su mente sólo existió esa dulce e incitante presión, hasta que el beso se convirtió en lo único que importaba. Le palpitaban los labios por el deseo. Le daba vueltas la cabeza… y no era por lo medicamentos.

Edward volvió a cambiar de postura, pero no para alejarse, sino para acercarse a ella. Los dedos que antes le sujetaban en mentón se cerraron sobre ella con más fuerza y cuando sintió el familiar movimiento de los labios de Winry abriéndose, deslizó la lengua entre ellos. Winry sintió las rodillas doblarse, había olvidado lo bien que el hombre besaba y estaba consciente de que él se había dado cuenta.

Se fue inclinando hacia adelante hasta que la chica quedó completamente recostada sobre el colchón, ardía de deseos.

La besó con pasión y sintió a Winry gemir contra sus labios.

La había echado tanto de menos… se separó un momento de ella para verla a los ojos. Dios, la amaba tanto.

Winry aprovechó ese momento para acomodarse de tal forma que los dos cupieran en la cama, pero fue sólo por un segundo, porque Ed no quería dejarla ir.

Siguió besándola, aunque ahora de una forma más tierna y tendido a medias sobre ella, con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas y las manos sobre su rostro. No le permitió volver a escaparse, la besó otra vez con ardor, devorando su boca, sin molestarse en respirar.

Winry se rindió con un jadeo. Y él lo tomó todo.

El asaltó de sus labios suavizó, pero no cesó. Porque Edward desvió su atención hacia sus pechos. Winry le permitió que le bajara las mangas de su fina camisola de dormir y le salas sacara por los brazos, el vestido cayó en torno a su cintura. Acto seguido, se dispuso a desabrocharle el brasier y luego, bajó un mano y la tocó. Ella cerró los ojos, ya que tuvo la repentina sensación de que le pesaban mucho los párpados, y ladeó el cuerpo. Dejó que Edward dejara su boca y comenzara a besarle la garganta, a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder. Ella enterró las manos en el sedoso pelo dorado mientras él se inclinaba para lamer y besar en el punto donde le latía el pulso.

Aún con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, de la garganta de Winry brotó un entrecortado gritito de delite; el sonido lo sacudió por entero y lo instó a continuar. Lamió el endurecido pezón y lo chupó hasta arrancarle otro grito.

La asustaba lo bien que él la conocía: el conocía cada una de sus reacciones, podía interpretar cada gemido, cada jadeo…

Apartó a Edward con cuidado, este lo miro extrañado pero dos segundos después volvía atacar sus labios. Se deshizo de su camisa y se sacó los pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Winry comenzó a bajarse el camisón que había quedado en su cintura pero Edward la detuvo.

- No, espera. Yo quiero hacerlo.

Le concedió su deseo. El joven bajo el vestido al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la tersa piel de su vientre. Desnudarla era algo que nunca dejaba de fascinarlo. Dejó el vestido en el suelo junto con el resto de su propia ropa interior y volvió a recorrer con los labios la tersa piel de su vientre. Le inmovilizó las caderas y siguió descendiendo al tiempo que le separaba los muslos con los hombros.

Y ella imaginó cuál sería su destino cuando lo sintió desnudarla por completo. Le enterró los dedos en la cabeza. Edward la sintió tomar aire mientras bajaba la cabeza y rozaba esa suave parte con sus labios.

Pronunció su nombre con un grito desgarrador que le abrasó el alma. No había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba hacer el amor con Winry pero si había olvidado la aprensionante necesidad de hacerla suya.

El placer la atravesó en ese instante y le arrancó un grito. Un grito que a él le supo a gloria. Saboreó cada uno de sus estremecimientos, pero cuando llegaron a su fin, se movió para quedar sobre ella. Tras separarle los muslos aún más, apoyó todo su peso en las manos que había colocado a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Winry lo miró de una forma que sólo pudo describir de una manera: con amor. La besó con necesidad antes de hundirse definitivamente en ella.

Winry estaba muy quieta bajo él. Puesto que tenía su cabeza apoyada contra la suya, sentía cada uno de sus jadeos contra su oreja. Con todos los músculos tensos por el abrumador impulso de moverse en su interior, alzó la cabeza y la miró nuevamente a la cara.

Tenía los párpados entornados y, bajo ellos, bajo el negro encaje de sus pestañas, le brillaban los ojos. Sus labios, hinchados y entreabiertos, se crisparon un poco. La vio tomar aire.

- Te amo tanto…

Inclinó la cabeza, le rozó los labios con los suyos y le dio un beso fugas.

- Creo que…- murmuró al tiempo que se movía un poco en su interior- tú tienes más que claro que yo también.

Rió suavemente, sí, lo tenía mucho más que claro. Separó los labios, en clara invitación a que la tomara, de que le siguiera demostrando.

Edward se apoderó de su boca y acarició la lengua con la suya.

Hicieron el amor despacio, al contrario del que Edward había pensado que ocurría en el comienzo tan apasionado, pero descubrió que era eso lo que él estaba esperando. Sentir cada reacción de Winry contra su piel, notar las diferencias cuando sus piernas rodearon su cintura, acariciar su mejilla cuando ella decía su nombre… no necesitaban hacerlo apurados, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sus cuerpos, acalorados y sudorosos, se derritieron al tiempo que la tremenda explosión de deleite les calcinaba el alma.

Se había intentado acordar muchas veces de ese momento en sus solitarias noches, pero anda la había preparado para algo así. Para el peso de Edward sobre ella; para los tronadores latidos de sus corazones; para el goce que aún recorría sus venas; para la pasión que aún palpitaba bajo la piel.

Por fin pasó. La violenta tormenta amainó y los dejó exhaustos, flotando en las olas de alguna isla desierta.

Sólo ellos eran reales. El resto del mundo dejó de existir.

Extenuada, siguió tendida bajo él. Aún estaba intentando conectar los pasos que los habían llevado a ese momento, pero estaba contenta. Edward giró la cabeza. Sus alientos se mezclaron y, al momento, se besaron. Lentamente. Sin apartarse uno del otro ni un milímetro.

- Gracias.

Su aliento le rozó la mejilla. Alzó una mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara y lo acarició. Pasó la mano por los poderosos músculos de su torso, por los estilizados músculos de su espalda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por darme una razón para vivir.

Edward la besó en los labios antes de respirar hondo y salir de ella.

Él se apartó y se dejó caer en el colchón, a su lado. Alzó el brazo malo con evidente esfuerzo y la acercó a su costado antes de abrazarla.

- No, soy yo quien debe darte las gracias.

Edward cubrió a Winry y a sí mismo con la frazada y se dejó disfrutar de la compañía de Winry. Sintió sus finos dedos acariciarle los labios y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que la joven lo miraba preocupada.

- ¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo? – le preguntó antes de que él le dijera si le sucedía algo.

- Nada en especial. Di vuelta mi piano.

Los ojos de Winry se abrieron sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo preocupados. Le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla, aunque no funcionó del todo.

- ¿Podrás volver a tocar?

- Es lo más probable. Aunque tendré que reposar un par de semanas.

- Ah, menos mal- la chica suspiró y Ed le pareció divertido.

Winry fue la primera en quedarse dormida, estaba exhausta. Edward la abrazó y estudió su dormido rostro. Deseaba congelar ese momento para siempre. Sólo ella y él, durmiendo juntos y abrazados. No sabía que le esperaba en el futuro pero quería que Winry estuviera en él. Hacía ya dos semanas que no se sentía tan terriblemente feliz.

Winry se removió, dándole la espalda. Y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió al ver tan enorme hematoma cubriéndole gran parte de ella, también se fijó en otros detalles, estaba tan delgada que podía ver su columna vertebral y cada una de sus costillas. Cuando Winry se quejó en sueños que le dolía el cuerpo, supo que no era una pesadilla, sino que el dolor era real.

Se vistió y despertó a Winry. La ayudó a vestirse y se fueron al hospital de inmediato.

Winry le apretó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la mano en el momento que entraron a la sala donde le pondría el catéter para quimioterapia, algo que no era nada agradable. No lloró cuando le pusieron ese tubo directo a una gran arteria, pero Edward pudo ver la sangre marchándole la blusa con flores que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando salieron del hospital Edward decidió que se la llevaba a vivir con él. No tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para caminar los diez pasos hasta la puerta y tuvo que cargarla.

Alphonse la ayudó a acomodarla en la cama y ambos hermanos sólo salieron de la habitación cuando la vieron dormida.

- Le pediré a Sebastían y a Abigail que traigan sus cosas- dijo Alphonse mirando la cara de preocupación de su hermano.

Si bien Winry no se había quejado del dolor, sabía que en ese momento debía estar sufriendo terriblemente.

- Se pondrá más feo aún ¿Sabes? Su cabello se caerá y su piel se pondrá de un tono café.

- No me importa.- a veces Alphonse se merecía un puñetazo en la nariz.

- Tienes que estar preparado para lo peor

El mayor miró a Al con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De que existe la gran posibilidad de que muera.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, aunque le doliera, sabía que era verdad.

- Estará bien, ya lo verás.

Entró a la habitación y se arrodilló junto a la cama hasta quedar a la altura del dormido rostro de la rubia.

La vida era irónica, pero también era injusta.

Alzó la mano y le acarició el cabello a la dormida Winry.

La vida también es hermosa, le recordó una parte de su cerebro, y estaba seguro que era porque en ese momento estaba viendo a la mujer que amaba.

**Bueno soy un asco esciriben leemon porfavor ni un comentario malo al respecto solo soy una sana joven de 17 años,gracias jajaj. No se confundan cariÑos mios este no es el final aunque si está proximo :( o :) no lo sé... GRACIAS POR LEER y un super abrazo a Kristall Blauw que me da siempre inspiracion para terminar este fic :) chauu**


End file.
